Tezh'rourk
by Jesse-J
Summary: On le croyait disparu, lui, le seul Empereur Goa'uld que la galaxie ait connu... / Canon jusqu'à la saison 5 incluse - univers alternatif ensuite / EDIT: 30/12/2010 - version multi-chapitrée
1. Chapter 1

**TEZH'ROURK**

**Disclaimer:** STARGATE – SG1 originally created by Roland Emmerich / Developed for television by Brad Wright & Jonathan Glassner / © Scyfy et MGM Television / The following story is for entertainment purpose only. No copyright infringement is intended.

Note de l'auteur: cette fanfiction a été écrite entre Juillet 2002 et Novembre 2003. Elle se déroule après la saison 5, sans tenir compte des suivantes.

* * *

Moscou. Endormie par cette nuit glacée de novembre 2003, nuit où scintille des millions d'étoiles dans un ciel vide de tout nuage. La petite brise vive et gelée qui souffle rappelle que l'hiver n'est pas loin et que le Temps poursuit sa course. La ville vue du ciel est telle un diamant brillant de mille feux : tout simplement belle.

C'est ce que pense en cet instant le commandant Igor Ouglianovski aux commandes de son petit cargo Antonov, alors qu'il survole la capitale de sa nation en route pour une des bases militaires de Kiev. Puis ses pensées le ramènent à sa mission et il se concentre sur ses commandes pour assurer son cap. Une image de sa femme danse dans son esprit, image qui le fait sourire sans même qu'il s'en rende compte… Il pose ses deux mains sur le manche, incline ce dernier de quelques degrés vers la droite, et pose son regard sur l'horizon artificiel de son tableau de bord pour suivre la manœuvre. Docile, l'avion se penche sur la droite et amorce le virage demandé. Igor a toujours en seconde pensée le visage de sa femme à l'esprit. Son regard croise l'horloge de bord sur la partie supérieure du cockpit : 1h12 du matin.

« Je serais bientôt là Katarina… » pense-t-il.

Il ne reverra jamais sa femme.

A 1h13, au nord de Moscou, loin de la ville, un point lumineux sur-brillant se met à enfler démesurément à une vitesse incroyable. Un dôme lumineux immense se forme à l'horizon, tellement éclatant qu'il est impossible de distinguer quoique ce soit d'autre que lui, et illumine toute la contrée comme si la Terre venait de passer instantanément du jour à la nuit. Mais la puissance lumineuse est telle qu'on croirait que le soleil lui-même se lève au nord de la capitale moscovite. La lumière croît toujours lorsque le bruit de l'explosion parvient aux oreilles d'Igor, incrédule face au spectacle qui se déroule devant ses yeux, un bruit si fort que l'onde sonore fait voler en éclats les vitres du poste de pilotage de son avion-cargo. A peine a-t-il le temps de dire « _Chto_… ? », protégeant son visage de ses bras dans un dernier réflexe, qu'une immense déflagration atteint et pulvérise son appareil. Quelques secondes plus tard, au sol, la lumière baisse brusquement d'intensité un peu après que le bruit de l'explosion ai lui aussi diminué, mais le souffle et l'onde de choc, terriblement puissants, poursuivent leur route dévastatrice, achevant leur travail de destruction au sein de Moscou. Puis, tout redevient calme en cette belle nuit de novembre. Calme et sombre.

Et plus que tout, silencieux.

Dix minutes à peine après la catastrophe, le Président russe (qui n'était pas à Moscou mais en déplacement à Saint-Pétersbourg) écoute dans un état d'esprit émotionnel indéfinissable le premier rapport de son plus proche collaborateur : et ce qu'il entend l'anéanti. Environ 1h30 s'écoule avant qu'un cabinet restreint de ce qu'il reste des plus hauts responsables russes ne se réunisse dans une base militaire secrète jouxtant une station de métro de la ville afin de prendre les décisions nécessaires à l'urgence de la situation. A cet instant, La Russie est volontairement coupée du reste du monde, cherchant à comprendre ce qu'il lui arrive avant de s'en expliquer. Seul communiqué laconique aux autres nations : un fax de la main du Président envoyé à l'ONU pour tenter de rassurer la planète, fax décrivant évasivement ce que cette explosion n'était pas. Un texte qui provoque la mise en état d'alerte maximum de tous les états-majors du monde.

A la question fatidique « Que s'est-il passé ? » que le Président russe répète maintenant sans cesse et de plus en plus violemment aux hommes attablés avec lui, personne ne semble vouloir répondre. Seul l'effervescence de la base lui parvient comme un brouhaha lointain lui rappelant que son pays vit des heures graves. Pourtant un homme fini par prendre la parole d'une voix hésitante et annoncer la cause probable d'un tel cataclysme : le responsable des programmes scientifiques spéciaux (et secrets) Lorsqu'il se tait, un silence pesant se fait et les visages présents arborent tous un air plus ou moins ahuri. Le Président reprend la parole au bout de très courtes secondes et dit à l'adresse de celui venant de parler :

« Vous pouvez me répéter ça ? Que je sois sur d'avoir bien compris ? »

Nouveau silence très bref et l'homme déclare :

« Il semblerait que ce soit… la porte des étoiles qui ait explosé, monsieur »

La réaction du Président est quasi-immédiate : il se penche vers son conseiller à sa gauche et lui dit à l'oreille :

« Appelez-moi La Maison Blanche »

Dans quelques heures, le Monde entier, effaré, découvrira que les quatre cinquièmes de Moscou ont été réduits à l'état de ruines par une explosion cataclysmique survenue à quelques 150 kilomètres au nord de la ville, explosion qui n'a laissé comme trace que morts, cendres et décombres fumants derrière elle. Ainsi qu'un cratère de plus d'un kilomètre de profondeur sur sept de large… Et cette image, qui restera à jamais dans les mémoires : deux gamins blessés aux vêtements déchirés, juchés sur un imposant monticule de débris qui furent autrefois un immeuble de vingt étages, contemplant ce qu'il reste de Moscou…

0000000000

Au milieu d'une lande irlandaise battue par les vents glacés d'un hiver en avance, une vieille ferme dresse ses pierres quasi millénaires contre le souffle d'un Eole en colère. La faible lueur par la petite fenêtre près de la porte indique une présence dans la battisse, mais n'importe qui passant à ce moment penserait qu'il faut être certainement un peu « frappé » pour vivre ici, au milieu de nulle part, loin de tout et de tout le monde…

Mais celle qui vit ici n'est pas « frappée » Non. Elle demeure en cet endroit car elle n'a pas le choix: elle attend. Ou plutôt, elle attendait.

Elle attendait ce terrible bruit, ces images d'horreur, ces cris de souffrances terribles dans une langue qu'elle ne comprend pas. Elle attendait que sa vision devienne réalité, cette vision qui la hante depuis son adolescence, cette vision de la Cité des Tsars réduite à un tas de ruines.

Le feu danse sur la bûche dans la cheminée face à elle. Elle qui est La Gardienne de La Passe du Dormeur.

0000000000

Dans la salle de débriefing du SGC, une partie des officiels du Pentagone rattachés au projet Stargate et le représentant direct du Président des États-Unis viennent de visionner en compagnie du staff de la base et de SG1 les images satellites de la catastrophe survenue en Russie. Un silence se fait ensuite.

Nous sommes le même jour, 14h après l'explosion. L'heure semble grave ici aussi.

Allan Mirbell, conseiller numéro un du Président américain, fixe Samantha Carter.

« Major, pour que tout soit clair et que je rentre à La Maison Blanche faire le meilleur rapport possible, voulez-vous je vous prie me répéter une dernière fois tout cela »

Sam jette un rapide coup d'œil au Général Hammond, inspire et reprend donc la parole :

« Monsieur, nous ne savons pourquoi mais la porte des étoiles russe a explosé en détruisant Moscou. L'essentiel des dommages est apparemment du à l'effet de souffle et nous n'avons pas noté de radiations. En cet instant, nous ne pouvons que constater les terribles dégâts de cet… cet incident qui…

- Un incident ? Vous appelez cela un incident ? »

Un des officiels du Pentagone s'est penché par-dessus la table, interrompant Sam qu'il fixe surpris. Il poursuit :

« Major Carter, je ne crois pas que la destruction d'une des plus grandes capitales du monde soit un incident comme vous le nommez !

- Général Hearton, explique Sam, j'emploie ce terme parce qu'à l'heure actuelle il est impossible de savoir de quelle nature est cette explosion. Je ne voulais pas insinuer que… »

Mirbell lève une main pour stopper la conversation.

« Je pense que nous aurons bientôt tout le temps de décider quel terme utiliser pour qualifier cet événement. Le Président s'est entretenu avec son homologue russe et doit recevoir de nouvelles informations prochainement sur les causes de ce désastre. Je veux simplement… »

La voix de Jack O'Neill s'élève alors :

« Euh, excusez-moi ? »

Toutes les têtes se tournent vers Jack, dont celle un peu surprise de Mirbell, interrompu dans son élan. Jack reprend la parole :

« Aurons-nous nous aussi ces informations ? »

Aussitôt les officiels de l'armée s'entre-regardent et le Général Hammond fustige légèrement Jack du regard. Allan Mirbell observe ce dernier.

« Pourquoi posez-vous cette question colonel ? »

Jack pose ses deux bras mains jointes sur la table et lui dit :

« Et bien, au cas où vous n'auriez pas remarqué, il y a dans cette salle en bas (il désigne la baie vitrée donnant sur la salle d'embarquement) une chose identique à celle qui vient de provoquer un gigantesque feu d'artifice chez nos amis russes… »

Le Général Hammond lui coupe la parole sèchement :

« Colonel O'Neill ! »

Mirbell a un geste de la main indiquant que ce n'est pas grave et invite Jack à poursuivre. Ce qu'il fait :

« Et étant en première ligne, j'aimerai être informé si le SGC court un risque du fait de la simple présence de la porte »

Jack se renverse dans le dossier de son fauteuil et termine en disant :

« Je pense que la priorité est là. »

Mirbell réfléchit un instant, lance un regard furtif à Hearton, et fixe Jack :

« Vous aurez évidemment ces informations colonel. Les responsables de la porte russe doivent également nous communiquer leurs analyses. Vous serez mis au courant de tout cela »

Jack ne détache pas son regard de Mirbell, cherchant à savoir s'il ment. Puis il grommelle un « Mouais… » entre ses dents et croise ses bras. Mirbell revient à Sam :

« Maintenant major, reprenons. Et allez directement au fait s'il vous plait »

Sam avance un peu plus son fauteuil vers la table et reprend :

« La seule évidence que nous ayons est que la porte des étoiles russe a explosé sans raison connue pour le moment »

Son interlocuteur la fixe :

« Et en tant que scientifique spécialiste de cette porte major, et pour répondre partiellement au colonel O'Neill (Jack a une moue hypocrite), pensez-vous que notre porte soit amenée à subir le même sort ? »

Sam hésite, puis lui répond :

« N'ayant pas encore tous les éléments relatifs à ce qu'il s'est passé en Russie, je ne peux pas répondre à votre question Monsieur. Je ne peux que constater les informations portées à ma connaissance (silence) En d'autres termes, si votre question est de savoir si cela peut se produire ici, ma seule réponse valable serait de vous dire : oui, cela peut arriver. »

Un long silence ponctue ce que Sam vient d'annoncer. Au bout d'une minute, Mirbell se tourne vers le Général Hammond :

« Général Hammond ?

- Monsieur ?

- Le Président m'a donné tout pouvoir de décision concernant les évènements actuels… »

Hammond ne dit rien, hochant simplement la tête pour acquiescer, attendant la suite.

« Tant qu'aucune explication ne sera validée quant aux raisons de la destruction de cette porte, je vous ordonne de désactiver notre porte des étoiles selon la procédure END/03/END (un murmure parcours l'assemblée) ainsi que de suspendre le programme Stargate. »

Le silence qui suit est pesant. Mirbell, fixant toujours Hammond, reprend :

« Avez-vous compris cet ordre Général ?

- Oui Monsieur (il jette un œil à sa montre) La procédure END/03/END sera opérationnelle à 4h00 tout comme la suspension du programme Stargate.

- Bien. J'en informe le Président immédiatement »

Mirbell se lève alors en reculant son siège, et tout le monde l'imite. Mais avant de quitter la salle, il se retourne vers les militaires du Pentagone :

« Général Hearton, il est bien sur inutile de vous préciser que toutes les informations que vous recevrez sur le drame russe, et je dis bien toutes, seront communiquées au SGC que je charge de l'investigation scientifique sur ce dossier. »

Hearton soulève à peine les sourcils :

« Bien entendu Monsieur

- Parce qu'après tout le colonel O'Neill à raison : ils sont en première ligne ici »

Hearton opine du chef pour approuver à nouveau. Allan Mirbell quitte alors la salle de débriefing sur un salut général, suivi peu après de tous les militaires du Pentagone.

Restés seul, SG1 et le Général Hammond se rassoient. Jack est le premier à reprendre la parole :

« Il y a quelque chose de pas normal dans tout cela…

- Qu'entendez-vous par-là colonel ? » le questionne Hammond

« Ils nous cachent quelque chose. Quelque chose d'énorme à mon avis qui fait que cette petite réunion de crise n'était que du bidon !

- Je suis d'accord mon colonel » intervient Sam. Elle poursuit : « Pas une question pour nous demander si l'on pense que c'est une forme d'attaque alien ou le début d'une invasion. Pas une question sur les causes possibles de ce qu'il s'est passé en Russie. Tout ça me paraît effectivement anormal

- Colonel, major, je peux vous assurer que la procédure END/03/END est, elle, une réalité des plus normale, intervient le Général Hammond. Je ne crois pas pour ma part que nos dirigeants prendraient une telle décision à la légère »

Jack s'agace un peu dans son fauteuil :

« Oui mon Général, désactiver la porte est une sage décision en attendant de comprendre. Mais ce que je veux dire est que tout ça me laisse l'impression qu'ils savent déjà ce qu'il se passe ! »

Teal'c qui n'avait pas dit un mot depuis le début de la réunion s'exprime pour la première fois :

« Je croyais que les Russes avaient désactivé leur shaapaï depuis longtemps ?

- C'est ce que nous pensions tous Teal'c » conclut Hammond

Le général se lève et s'adresse à SG1 :

« Quoi qu'il en soit, cette réunion extraordinaire est terminé. Je vais ordonner de la désactivation de la porte suivant la procédure. SG1, je vous invite à ne pas quitter la base sans m'en informer au préalable »

Tous hochent la tête pour montrer leur accord. Le Général termine en leur disant :

« Vous pouvez disposer ! »

Et il quitte la salle de débriefing. Sam se tourne vers Teal'c :

«Teal'c, avez-vous jamais entendu dire qu'une porte ai explosé ?

- Jamais major Carter

- Je m'attendais à ce que vous disiez cela

- Alors pourquoi me l'avoir demandé major Carter ?

- Laissez tomber Teal'c, intervint Jack. Carter, qu'est-ce qui vous chiffonne ?

- Je ne le sais pas encore mon colonel, lui répond Sam. J'espère que nous aurons vraiment toutes les données concernant cette explosion : j'ai très envie de comprendre ! »

A quatre heures du matin le même jour, la porte des étoiles fut désactivée selon la procédure prévue à cet effet : retrait du logiciel de fonctionnement et mise hors-tension de l'anneau de naquada. Ce qui trônait maintenant au milieu de la salle d'embarquement n'était plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de métal.

Dans la salle de contrôle, Jack demanda au Général Hammond :

« Et nos alliés ?

- Ils ont tous été prévenus de la fermeture de la porte sur Terre »

Teal'c dit alors la chose suivante :

« Maintenant le danger ne viendra que de l'espace

- Que voulez-vous dire par-là Teal'c ? » lui demanda Sam

« Que si les Goa'ulds veulent nous attaquer, ils ne peuvent plus le faire en passant par le shaapaï

- Les Goa'ulds… Ou les autres ! » grinça Jack.

0000000000

A quinze heures, toujours le même jour, le major Dimitri Grodsky de l'Armée de l'Air russe se présenta au SGC, envoyé par son pays pour une coopération avec les Américains au plus près de la porte pour tenter d'analyser les évènements.

Dans le monde, on ne parlait toujours que de ce que l'on appelait déjà « Tchernobyl II » et des questions de plus en plus gênantes étaient posées à la Russie, questions la plupart du temps sans réponse, questions qui accroissaient la tension internationale.

Grodsky fut introduit dans la base, se présenta au rapport chez le Général Hammond qui à son tour le présenta à SG1 :

« Messieurs, je vous présente le Major Dimitri Grodsky, officier scientifique de l'Armée de l'Air russe, attaché au programme Dviéri de son pays. Major Grodsky, voici le colonel O'Neill, le major Carter et Teal'c »

Grodsky serre la main de Jack et Sam et salue Teal'c. Jack, haussant les sourcils, demande :

« Euh, excusez-moi, mais… Dviéri ? »

Dans un anglais quasi sans accent le major sourit à Jack et lui répond :

« Dviéri : porte, en russe. L'équivalent du programme Stargate chez vous.

- Oh je vois… »

Le Général Hammond les observe tous :

« Bien. Je vous laisse travailler. Tenez-moi au courant si des informations capitales devaient ressortir de votre enquête sur ce qu'il s'est passé à Moscou.

- Bien mon Général, fit Sam, cela sera fait »

Le major se retourne vers Hammond et lui dit :

« Merci pour votre accueil Général

- Major »

Une fois le Général hors de la pièce, Sam s'adresse à Dimitri :

« Bon, par quoi voulez-vous commencer major ? »

Dimitri ôte sa casquette de militaire et défait sa veste puis son col de chemise.

« Par me mettre à l'aise d'abord si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénient »

Sam à un sourire, Jack une expression dubitative. Teal'c reste impassible. Le major poursuit ensuite :

« J'ai pris le temps dans l'avion de faire un petit résumé de l'événement et de lister pour la suite les principaux points à étudier.

- Vous n'avez pas dormi ? »

Le major se tourne vers Jack, tout comme Sam.

« Je vous demande pardon colonel ? Si j'ai… dormi ? Dans l'avion ?

- Oui. Ben moi l'avion ça m'endort si faut rester dedans plus d'une heure. Alors je pensais que… En plus, avec le choc de ce qu'il s'est passé chez vous, je me dis que… »

Jack n'achève pas sa phrase quand il s'aperçoit de l'air incompréhensif de Sam et du major. Il s'assoit en baissant le regard au sol et dit :

« Laissez tomber… »

Le major s'attarde un instant sur O'Neill, puis reprend la parole :

« Je disais donc : les faits, puis le pourquoi des faits. Cela vous convient-il ?

- Tout à fait major, lui répond Sam. Cela me semble une bonne approche »

Dans son fauteuil, Jack penche la tête vers ses genoux et murmure :

« Il nous manquait plus que cela : deux cerveaux… »

Personne ne relève cette réflexion. Sam poursuit avec le major :

« Comment voulez-vous procéder major ?

- J'ai amené tous les rapports édités sur l'explosion, ainsi qu'une vidéo de surveillance du lieu où se trouvait notre porte. Peut-être devrions nous commencer par cela.

- Allons-y major ! »

Dimitri pose un de ses deux attachés-cases sur la table, l'ouvre et en extrait une cassette vidéo qu'il va placer dans le magnétoscope amené pour l'occasion dans la salle. Désignant l'écran au mur il se tourne vers Sam :

« L'image sera rendue ici ? »

Sam lui fait oui de la tête. Le major enclenche le magnétoscope et vient se rassoir. Saisissant la télécommande où il appuie sur pause, Jack interpelle Dimitri :

« Mais au fait major : vous pourriez nous dire, avant de commencer, pourquoi votre porte des étoiles était en activité, alors que d'après nos accords elle aurait du être hors service ? »

Une incrédulité soudaine se lit sur le visage du major Grodsky. Tellement soudaine qu'on pourrait presque croire qu'il est au bord de l'attaque cérébrale tellement il blêmit. Jack prend un ton goguenard :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Vos supérieurs vous ont défendu de parler de cela ? »

Dimitri avale péniblement sa salive et articule lentement :

« Vous… vous ne savez pas ? »

Il semble en proie à une émotion si vive que Jack change de ton :

« Nous ne savons pas quoi ? »

Le major les fixe, toujours paré de son masque d'incrédulité. Sam intervient :

« Major Grodsky ? Qu'est-ce que nous ne savons pas? »

Dimitri cherche ses mots, cela se voit, non seulement dans sa tête mais aussi sur le visage de ses interlocuteurs. Jack s'énerve :

« Vous allez parler major ? »

Ce dernier se penche sur la table où il pose ses mains et déclare :

« Je… je pensais que cette information vous avait été donnée dès le début. Notre Président l'a pourtant sûrement dit au votre. Je ne comprends pas, c'est impensable ! »

Sam, subitement inquiète, le presse :

« Major, quelle information ? »

Grodsky se renverse dans son fauteuil et, passant la main dans ses cheveux d'abord, il leur dit sans vraiment les regarder :

« Notre porte n'était pas en activité »


	2. Chapter 2

Lorsque le major Grodsky répéta au Général Hammond ce qu'il venait de révéler à SG1 un peu avant, ce dernier se trouvait devant la baie vitrée de la salle de contrôle. Il eut un regard long vers la porte qui se dressait toujours dans la salle d'embarquement en contrebas : pour la première fois de sa vie le danger lui paru être un élément tangible de l'existence et il pensa presque que la peur qu'il éprouva un jour au Vietnam n'était rien à côté de ce qu'il ressentait maintenant. Il revint à Grodsky :

« Major, puis-je vous demander quel était votre ordre de mission lors de votre venue au SGC ?

- Je devais tenter d'expliquer avec votre aide comment la porte en étant désactivée avait pu s'autodétruire

- S'autodétruire ? »

Les regards se tournèrent vers Sam qui venait de dire cela. Elle poursuivit :

« La porte ne s'est pas à proprement parler autodétruite.

- Je sais major, fit Grodsky. Mais c'est la plus proche définition de ce qu'il s'est passé en regard de ce que nous en savons »

Le Général repris la parole :

« J'aimerais voir cette vidéo major

- Bien entendu Général. Je vais la préparer »

Il sortit suivi de Sam. A droite de Hammond, Jack contemplait le shaapaï.

« Nous savons maintenant ce qu'ils nous cachaient

- Ils ? Mais qui : les hommes du Pentagone ? Le gouvernement ? »

Jack se tourna de trois quarts et eu un sourire forcé pour son supérieur.

« Les deux, mon Général ! »

Puis il quitta la salle de contrôle pour celle de débriefing, suivi de peu par Hammond. Un moment après, tous visionnaient l'enregistrement vidéo des caméras de surveillance de la porte des étoiles russe. Grodsky expliquait au Général ce qu'il avait déjà dit aux autres :

« Notre porte était entreposée au nord de Moscou dans ce qui avait l'apparence d'une ferme à l'abandon mais qui était en fait un caisson étanche à toute forme de détection connue sur Terre.

- Entreposée ? fit Hammond

- Oui : stockée dans une pièce en béton, reposant à plat sur une croix de bois »

Le major tendit un doigt vers l'écran :

« Comme vous le voyez là »

Il se leva et se rapprocha de l'écran mural.

« Maintenant regardez bien Général : nous sommes trois minutes avant la catastrophe »

Sur les images, rien ne se passe dans un premier temps. Puis, aussi impossible que cela soit puisque la porte n'est alimentée par aucune énergie, l'anneau des symboles se met en mouvement et tourne, effectuant environ deux tours. Une dizaine de secondes s'écoulent : l'un après l'autre, les chevrons s'enclenchent jusqu'au septième et la porte s'ouvre comme à son habitude. Le Général se penche vers Sam et lui demande à voix basse :

« Mais comment est-ce possible ?

- Je n'en sais rien mon Général. Rien du tout »

Dimitri revient à son fauteuil. Tous continuent à regarder la vidéo. La porte est ouverte et il ne se passe rien de particulier pendant quelques dizaines de secondes encore. Jusqu'à ce qu'une sorte d'arc lumineux très brillant jaillisse. Mais au lieu d'être propulsé vers l'avant comme tout objet passant par la porte, il se retourne sur lui-même et met à courir le long de l'anneau, se multiplier, se ramifier, jusqu'à ce que toute la porte soit enveloppée d'une espèce de maillage probablement électrique. Le vortex se referme alors. La porte se met à trembler, mais surtout à blanchir si rapidement que cela en est impressionnant. Et aveuglant. L'écran ne montre bientôt plus que cette puissante lumière blanche avant de virer d'un seul coup au noir.

« Boum… » murmure Jack

Hammond se tourne vers le major russe :

« D'où tenez-vous ces images ?

- D'un centre de surveillance secondaire -silence- et secret

- Nos autorités connaissent ces images ?

- Oui, Général. Je sais que mon gouvernement les a transmises au votre

- Au gouvernement ou bien au Pentagone ? »

Le major réfléchit un très court instant comme s'il cherchait un souvenir, puis dit :

« Il m'a été dit que ces informations avaient été communiquées aux responsables du projet Stargate »

Sam fixe Jack et soupire :

« Le Pentagone… »

Le Général Hammond prend quelques secondes de réflexion, puis se lève et déclare :

« Je pense que Monsieur Mirbell va revenir nous voir très rapidement »

Quelques heures plus tard, alors que le Général Hammond et Mirbell s'entretiennent dans le bureau du chef du SGC, Jack, Sam, Teal'c et Dimitri se restaurent au mess. La discussion est plutôt vive.

« Je ne dis pas qu'ils ne nous auraient pas prévenus un jour ou l'autre, Carter, simplement qu'on nous a dissimulé des informations capitales pour notre sécurité ! »

Sam fixe Jack

« Mon colonel, il y a tant d'inconnues dans cette équation que je ne crois pas qu'il faille rajouter au problème des éléments dont nous ne maîtriserons jamais la survenue »

Jack émet un « Raahh ! » pour exprimer son mécontentement et croise ses bras. Teal'c lui dit :

« Vous n'avez pas fini votre plat O'Neill

- Oh vous ça va hein ! »

Le major Grodsky, occupé à faire tournoyer son verre dans sa main, prends alors la parole :

« Le colonel O'Neill soulève cependant un point important, major »

Jack lance ses bras ouverts vers Dimitri en signe d'une reconnaissance approbative :

« Mais c'est que je commence à bien vous aimer major !

- Que voulez- vous dire par-là ? » fait Sam à Dimitri

Le major Grodsky poursuit :

« Observons de près ce qu'il s'est passé chez moi en Russie

- Une explosion d'artefact alien, fait Sam

- Certes, mais si on y regarde d'encore plus près, techniquement, il s'agit d'une destruction de ville par un effet de blast du à une explosion survenue à plus de 100 kilomètres. Huit millions et demi de morts en 24 secondes et une capitale en ruines. Et aucune radiation »

Sam dévisageait Dimitri perplexe sans comprendre.

« Où voulez-vous en venir major ?

- Au fait que ce qu'il s'est passé pourrait à l'avenir être considéré comme une arme, fit Teal'c »

Sam pris un air ahuri, réalisant effectivement le potentiel militaire de cette explosion. Jack pointa ses doigts en leur donnant une forme de revolver vers Teal'c et murmura « Bingo ! »

Dimitri acheva :

« Il nous faudra malheureusement avoir cette évidence à l'esprit »

Jack sourit, fixe à nouveau Dimitri et lui dit :

« Je crois que je vous adore major ! »

0000000000

Le regard posé sur le major russe, Allan Mirbell était perdu dans ces pensées : ce que venait de lui apprendre le Général Hammond changeait beaucoup de choses. « Ces foutus militaires du Pentagone » pensa-t-il. Il releva la tête et regarda O'Neill qui le fixait intensément.

« Vous désirez me dire quelque chose colonel ? »

Jack, qui n'attendait que cela, avança d'un pas et déclara :

« Quand vous rentrerez à Washington Monsieur Mirbell, vous pourrez dire deux choses au Président: primo, les Russes ont expérimenté sans le vouloir une arme nouvelle, puissante et propre ; secundo, son pays n'est pas à l'abri de posséder lui-même cette arme »

Mirbell eu un sourire amer :

« Je préfèrerai lui expliquer comment nous pouvons nous protéger de ce genre de catastrophe et ainsi poursuivre le programme Stargate, colonel »

Terminant sa phrase, il scruta Sam qui répondit à sa question (question qui n'en n'était pas une) :

« Dans ce cas Monsieur, vous lui direz que quelqu'un, ou quelque chose, se trouvant quelque part dans l'Univers a le moyen de détruire notre porte des étoiles, même si celle-ci est désactivée. Ce qui signifie que pour la sécurité de la Nation… »

Mirbell acheva la phrase de Sam :

« … nous devons nous séparer de la porte, et donc mettre un terme au programme Stargate »

0000000000

Sur une très lointaine planète dans un coin reculé de la galaxie, un shaapaï est en cours d'activation à l'intérieur d'un palais goa'uld. Les deux jaffas affectés à sa surveillance sont face à l'anneau de métal, leurs lances ouvertes prêtes à faire feu. La porte s'ouvre et les jaffas pointent leurs lances. Mais personne ne traverse le vortex.

Sauf une sorte d'arc électrique blanc très brillant…

Quittant l'orbite qu'il effectuait autour de cette planète, un immense vaisseau de forme triangulaire est bientôt rejoint par trois autres vaisseaux identiques. Au sol, mais visible depuis l'espace, une sorte de dôme lumineux très brillant vient d'apparaître… A une certaine distance de cette planète, les vaisseaux se rejoignent, puis se rapprochent très lentement les uns des autres, jusqu'à se toucher et s'assembler, formant un carré de métal immense flottant dans le vide. Pivotant sur lui-même de manière à orienter sa face ventrale vers la planète, le vaisseau s'incline pour prendre la position qu'il recherche. Une fois cette dernière obtenue, quatre trappes s'ouvrent dans les flancs du vaisseau: chacune laisse se déployer une sorte de cylindre télescopique.

Quelques instants plus tard, chaque canon, car il s'agit de cannons, crache un large rayon blanc très lumineux en direction de la planète. Les quatre rayons se rejoignent de manière à n'en former plus qu'un qui, lorsqu'il touche l'atmosphère, la balaye instantanément. Le rayon mortel poursuit son chemin vers le sol. La planète n'est bientôt plus qu'un gigantesque magma luminescent. Et explose.

Sur la passerelle de commande d'un des vaisseaux formant le carré géant, un homme observe sur un écran le spectacle de désolation qu'il vient de mettre en scène. Il se tourne vers un autre homme près de lui, qui lui ressemble traits pour traits, et lui dit dans une langue non terrestre :

« Avertissez l'Empereur et dites-lui que notre nouvelle arme est opérationnelle »

0000000000

Synthia n'en croyait pas ses yeux : il ne restait vraiment que gravats et poussière de cette immense cité que fût Moscou. Tant de vies balayées en un souffle… Cela lui fit mal, mal de constater que tout cela se produisait à nouveau, mal de voir que tout recommençait toujours, et pas forcément pour le mieux, mal d'avoir pu penser que son rôle serait comme celui de ses prédécesseurs : sans encombre.

Le Destin (elle préférait penser la Fatalité) n'avait aucune clémence. Ses yeux s'embuèrent de larmes et elle pleura doucement, seule au milieu d'un champ de ruines, sur le triste sort que pourrait connaître l'Humanité si tout allait plus loin sur le mauvais chemin. Et effrayée à l'idée qu'il semblait inévitable que ce soit justement cela qui se produise.

Puis, se ressaisissant, séchant ses pleurs, elle tourna les talons sur un dernier regard à cette désolation et s'éloigna vers sa fatalité à elle.

0000000000

Il aura fallu attendre deux mois avant que cette entrevue dans le bureau de Mirbell n'ait lieu. Deux mois d'observations et de recherches sur la porte sans aucuns résultats tangibles, deux mois où La Russie n'a rien admit de plus concernant la destruction de Moscou qu'un formidable et incroyable enchaînement de circonstances (redevenant, malgré toute sa bonne volonté, le vieil ennemi d'hier)

Et aujourd'hui, une partie de SG1 est à Washington pour savoir quel est l'avenir du programme Stargate, pour connaître la décision prise par le chef de l'État.

« La réponse est non »

Jack eut un geste de dégoût et il tourna la tête vers la fenêtre pour observer l'extérieur. Sam, surprise mais pas découragée, fixa Mirbell droit dans les yeux :

« Vous lui avez bien dit que c'était peut-être le seul… »

Mirbell l'interrompit et termina la phrase de Carter :

« Le seul moyen de savoir ce qu'il est arrivé à la porte des Russes ? Oui. Comme je lui ai dit aussi à quel point la privation du shaapaï nous rendait vulnérable face aux différentes menaces qui pourraient nous tomber dessus depuis l'espace »

Mirbell se leva et se mit à marcher dans son bureau tout en continuant à parler à Jack et Sam.

« La réponse du Président est sans appel : plus jamais aucune réactivation de la porte des étoiles. Elle est déjà trop restée en place alors qu'elle représente un danger certain »

Sam en soupira d'impuissance. Mirbell poursuivit :

« Il a bien conscience, croyez-moi, que nous perdons beaucoup dans cette histoire de part ce qu'il vient de se passer en Russie, mais la sécurité est sa priorité

- La sécurité ? » fit Jack « Quelle sécurité ? Celle des USA ? Celui qui a fait sauter la porte des Russes se fout bien de la sécurité des États-Unis ! »

Jack venait de crier. Il se radoucit un peu et détourna le regard.

« Avec tout le respect que je vous dois… » marmonna-t-il

Mirbell ne rajouta rien, comprenant la réaction du colonel. Sam demanda :

« Monsieur Mirbell, que va-t-il arriver à la porte ? »

Il retourna s'asseoir, et ce faisant lui dit :

« Zone 51 »

Jack eu un rire ironique et se retourna vers le bureau de son interlocuteur

« La Zone 51 ? Rien que ça ? Non mais on rêve !

- Je vous demande pardon colonel ?

- Ne me dites pas que vous croyez sincèrement que notre porte va être gentiment entreposée dans un hangar spécial de l'armée, comme celle de nos amis russes, sous surveillance, comme celle de nos amis russes, dans l'attente de voir si elle peut pulvériser toute la zone ? »

Jack fit une courte pause et ajouta :

« Comme celle de nos amis russes »

Mirbell le toisa et déclara :

« Ce qu'il se passera une fois que la porte sera là-bas n'est pas de mon ressort, colonel, mais de celui de l'Armée. Je ne sais pas et n'ai pas à savoir ce genre d'information

- Bien sur, fit Jack, c'est tellement mieux de découvrir un beau jour aux infos du soir qu'un immense cratère inexplicable vient d'apparaître dans le désert du Nevada »

Mirbell commençait à ne plus se sentir très calme et cela transparaissait dans des gestes nerveux.. Prenant cela pour de la culpabilité, Jack crut bon de le pousser un peu

« Je crois que quel qu'un a dit un jour qu'il s'en lavait les mains… C'était vous, non ? »

Allan Mirbell se leva brusquement en hurlant

« Colonel O'Neill ! Je ne vous permets pas ! »

Sam sursauta et Jack fut pris de court par cette réaction. Mirbell, se ressaisissant, poursuivit sèchement :

« Si vous avez le moindre problème avec cette situation, vous n'avez qu'a en référer à vos supérieurs hiérarchiques. Après tout vous êtes bien un militaire, non ? »

Jack détestait se faire rappeler à l'ordre pour son impulsivité. Mirbell n'en n'avait pas fini :

« Je ne suis qu'un politicien, pas un général en chef, ni le Secrétaire d'État, et encore moins le Président. Je fais comme vous : je me plie aux ordres et aux décisions, même si cela ne me plait pas »

Il se rassit et fixa Jack pour lui dire :

« Vous voulez changer ça ? Votez ! »

0000000000

De retour au SGC, le Général Hammond vint s'enquérir auprès de Sam et Jack des résultats de leur entrevue. Devant leurs mines déconfites, il hésita un instant avant de leur demander :

« Je vois à vos expressions que tout ne s'est pas très bien passé à Washington

- Oh ! la ville n'a pas trop changé mon Général »

Teal'c arriva dans la pièce où se trouvaient tous les autres et s'enquit auprès de Jack de leur avenir :

« Alors O'Neill ? Que devenons-nous ? »

Jack le dévisagea, réalisant soudainement que Teal'c ne rentrerait peut-être jamais chez lui.

« Mon pauvre Teal'c… Nous devons plier bagages

- Nous partons donc à la recherche de ceux qui ont détruit le shaapaï russe ? »

Jack émit un « euh… » et se tourna vers Sam :

« Carter ? Vous leur expliquez ? »

Sam prit un moment pour regarder Teal'c, comprenant comme le colonel que le jaffa ne reverrait sûrement jamais Chulak, puis elle déclara :

« Le gouvernement a décidé de dissoudre le SGC »

Hammond fut très surpris, Teal'c dévasté. Le Général reprit la parole :

« Mais pourquoi ?

- Et bien mon Général, commença Jack, on nous a parlé de sécurité nationale et de protection de la nation. Que pouvions-nous faire contre ça ? »

Teal'c haussa un sourcil

« Je ne comprends pas O'Neill

- Le gouvernement ne veut pas que ce qu'il s'est passé en Russie se reproduise ici, expliqua Sam, c'est pourquoi la porte va être transférée ailleurs

- En zone 51 je suppose ? »

Jack acquiesça, acerbe :

« Oui mon Général. Comme ça ils pourront étudier à satiété le moyen de transformer cet anneau en bombe ! »

Sam poursuivi :

« Le fait est qu'on ne peut pas laisser un objet potentiellement dangereux enfoui ici, sous la base de Cheyenne Mountain

- Je comprends oui, fit Hammond »

Jack râla et s'adossa au mur. Mettant les mains dans ses poches il déclama :

« Vous ne m'enlèverez pas de l'idée qu'ils ne perdent pas au change ! Quand je pense à toutes ces technologies amassées et que tout ça ne va servir qu'à… »

Il termina sa phrase par un « Pfft ! » Une voix résonna à ce moment dans les haut-parleurs de la base :

« Général Hammond ! Vous avez une communication prioritaire de Washington relayée à votre bureau »

Sam fixa le Général

« Je crois qu'on vous annonce officiellement la nouvelle mon Général »

Jack le fixa aussi et ajouta :

« Et notre retraite anticipée »

Ce fut effectivement officiel : la base SGC allait être désactivée et la porte des étoiles transférée en Zone 51 sous quarante huit heures. Ensuite, tout le personnel serait reclassé : c'est ce qui déplu le plus au Général.

La nuit précédant la fermeture de la base, les membres de SG1 décidèrent de se réunir pour une sorte de cérémonie d'adieux à laquelle ils refusaient obstinément de donner ce nom. Alors qu'ils étaient autour d'un verre au mess ressassant leurs souvenirs dans le silence, Teal'c demanda :

« Ne devrions-nous pas demander au Général Hammond de se joindre à nous ? Il a été de tous les combats aussi

- C'est une excellente idée Teal'c, fit Sam. Allons le trouver »

Ils allèrent directement au bureau du Général pensant le trouver là, mais ils ne découvrirent qu'une pièce vide, le bureau surchargé de cartons de déménagement. Après une courte recherche, ils le retrouvèrent dans la salle d'embarquement de la porte, les yeux rivés sur elle, et perdu dans ses pensées. Entendant entrer SG1, Hammond les fixe en souriant à demi. Jack lui dit doucement :

« Elle va nous manquer aussi mon Général »

Il soupire, puis ajoute :

« Surtout lorsque nous serons dans un bureau ou une garnison quelconque à nous tourner les pouces ! »

Hammond rit et lui dit :

« Des soldats de notre valeur ne seront pas cantonnés à du travail de bureau, colonel. Croyez-moi : j'y veillerais ! »

Il repose son regard sur la porte, puis déclare après un silence :

« La première fois que j'ai vu cette chose, je me suis dit que seul un fou pouvait accepter le commandement d'une telle mission. Être ainsi à la porte du danger… C'était le cas de le dire ! Mais le temps m'a démontré que je me trompais : je n'ai jamais eu de meilleur commandement que celui du SGC »

Sam sourit avec compassion, pose une main sur l'épaule de Hammond et lui dit

« Et nous de meilleur Général, Monsieur »

Jack a également les yeux sur la porte. Il dit :

« Ça a été une sacrée aventure ! »

Il se tourne vers ses collègues et, enthousiasme du désespoir, poursuit :

« Et qui sait ? Peut-être n'est-ce pas fini ? Peut-être va-t-on trouver un moyen d'utiliser cette porte sans risques ? »

Le destin n'a malheureusement pas le même avis que Jack : l'anneau des symboles se met en mouvement. Ils ont à peine un sursaut de surprise car immédiatement la pensée de savoir ce qu'il va maintenant se passer ici est la plus forte : Cheyenne Mountain ne sera bientôt plus qu'un immense trou dans le sol américain. Et le bruit de la porte se répercute dans toute la base comme si tous les gens présents ici, à plus de vingt niveaux sous terre, devaient comprendre que ça y était : La Mort frappait enfin.

Un peu effrayés mais maîtres d'eux-mêmes, ils s'observent : le Général a dans son regard une sorte de nostalgie apaisante communicative qui semble donner à ce moment une fatalité attendue, un sentiment qui efface la peur de mourir. Le premier chevron s'enclenche.

Hammond se retourne vers la porte et dit solennellement :

« SG1, ce fut un honneur de servir avec vous ! »

Sam et Jack sont cote à cote : ils s'entre regardent et toute la vie impossible qu'ils n'ont pas eu mais qui existe pourtant dans leurs cœurs semble devenir palpable. Le colonel tend sa main à Sam.

Le second chevron s'enclenche. Sam, hésitante, saisit la main de Jack et murmure :

« Colonel, je… »

Jack lui fait un sourire triste, mais magnifique. Tout l'Univers semble dans ses yeux, pour elle, rien que pour elle. Il lui murmure :

« Je sais, Sam. Je sais »

Le troisième chevron s'enclenche. Teal'c prononce ses mots :

« Je suis fier en tant que jaffa d'avoir combattu au côté de la Tau'ri. Je pars sans peur et avec honneur »

Ils se regardent tous à nouveau, puis comme mus par un ordre invisible, se mettent en ligne devant la porte.

Et les chevrons poursuivent leur ronde. Le quatrième s'enclenche, puis le cinquième. Lorsque l'avant dernier est sur le point de prendre sa place, Sam serre la main de Jack qui lui rend la pareille. Teal'c ferme les yeux et baisse la tête. Hammond est impassible, fixant la porte.

Le sixième chevron s'enclenche…

0000000000

Alors que le septième chevron est probablement sur le point de s'enclencher, un flash lumineux blanc se produit sur la passerelle d'accès à la porte. Le Asgard qui vient d'apparaître, face à la porte, court vers elle et la touche avant de plonger de côté lorsque celle-ci s'ouvre, afin d'éviter le flot d'énergie du vortex naissant. Passant par-dessus la main courante de la passerelle, le Asgard tombe au sol dans un bruit mat.

SG1 et le Général Hammond sont encore sous le coup de la surprise de cette apparition, lorsque Jack s'élance pour aller vers le Asgard. Mais Sam le retient en criant :

« Jack ! C'est trop tard ! »

Le colonel se retourne vers elle, ne comprenant pas. Puis il se tourne vers la porte : il voit un petit arc lumineux blanc en jaillir et pense :

« Non… non ! »

C'est alors qu'à l'endroit où le Asgard a touché la porte, un scintillement bleu se produit et enveloppe instantanément tout le shaapaï. Lorsque l'arc lumineux issu du vortex se retourne sur lui-même et revient vers la porte, il s'étale sur cet espèce de bouclier de protection et commence à se ramifier en crissant. SG1, fébrile à l'extrême, attend. Et soudain Sam s'écrie :

« Il se disperse ! L'arc se disperse ! »

Un soulagement joyeux parcourt tous les visages et quelques instants plus tard, dans un dernier crissement, l'onde sortie de la porte n'existe plus. Aussitôt le scintillement bleuté s'évanouit. Jack se met à crier :

« OUI ! Oui, oui, oui ! Oh ! Bonté que j'adore ces p'tits gars tout gris ! »

La porte se referme. Tous se précipitent vers le Asgard toujours au sol. Ce dernier tourne la tête vers Jack et lui dit dans un murmure :

« Votre porte des étoiles ne risque plus rien O'Neill »

Et il perd conscience.


	3. Chapter 3

Allan Mirbell est à peine assis dans le fauteuil que Hammond lui a désigné qu'il déclare :

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Jack le dévisage et lui dit ironiquement :

« Mauvais vol Monsieur ? »

Mirbell se tourne vers lui :

« Colonel ! J'étais en route pour Seattle quand on m'annonce que je dois me rendre d'urgence au SGC car de nouveaux évènements extraordinaires s'y passent. Pour tout vous dire, je pensais ne jamais revenir ici et que l'affaire de la porte était réglée !

- Nous sommes content de vous voir aussi… »

C'est tellement inattendu que Mirbell, après une seconde de stupeur, se met à rire. Il se renverse dans son fauteuil et dit :

« Bon, d'accord : puisque je suis là autant, que je sache pourquoi ! »

Sam pose un objet sur la table : une espèce de rectangle bleu translucide à l'intérieur duquel on semble distinguer ce qui ressemble à une puce électronique. Mirbell observe l'objet, puis demande à Sam ce que c'est.

« Un brouilleur qui rend la porte des étoiles inoffensive et opérationnelle

- Un brouilleur ? Mais qui brouille quoi ? Et d'où sortez-vous ce dispositif major ?

- C'est un cadeau des Asgards. Ils nous en ont donné une centaine : le brouilleur adhère à la porte par aimantation et la protège de son code premier

- Les Asgards ? Le code quoi… ? »

Mirbell a un regard circulaire, inspire, soupire, et dit :

« Quand avez-vous vu les Asgards ? »

Hammond prend la parole :

« Un envoyé de Thor est venu cette nuit nous apporter ces brouilleurs Monsieur. Et nous donner quelques informations. Il semble que les Asgards savent beaucoup de choses quant à ce qu'il se passe dans l'Univers

- Un envoyé de Thor ? »

Sam explique :

« Il y a depuis environ deux mois, depuis l'explosion de la porte russe, un vaisseau asgard en orbite qui surveille le SGC

- Un vaisseau spatial asgard était en orbite et nous ne le savions pas ?

- Oui. Les Asgards pensaient que notre porte était menacée : ils ont dépêché un de leur membre pour nous surveiller et intervenir en cas de problème »

Jack intervient :

« Problème qui a bien failli survenir ce soir

- C'est à dire colonel, lui demande Mirbell ?

- Notre porte à reçu son code d'autodestruction, et elle allait se désintégrer si Eltann n'était pas intervenu. D'extrême justesse !

- Eltann ?

- Le Asgard.

- Mais… qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire de code d'autodestruction ? »

Mirbell semble trier les infos qu'il reçoit à toute vitesse dans son esprit. Attendant la réponse, il se tourne vers le Général. Ce dernier se tourne lui vers Sam.

« Major Carter, pouvez-vous lui expliquer ?

- Oui mon Général (à Mirbell) Nous venons de découvrir que chaque porte des étoiles dans la galaxie possède un code qui lui permet de s'autodétruire

- Ce code premier dont vous parliez tout à l'heure ?

- Oui : c'est un code moléculaire sub-atomique inclus dans le naquada, un code propre à chaque porte, et qui ne s'active qu'avec une onde électromagnétique d'un type particulier »

Allan Mirbell fixe Sam.

« Mais… ? Comment une porte désactivée peut-elle recevoir ce code et se détruire ?

- L'énergie résiduelle du naquada la fait fonctionner

- C'est le Asgard qui vous a révélé tout cela major ?

- Oui Monsieur

- Et que vous a-t-il révélé d'autre comme information vitale pour notre sécurité ? Vous a-t-il dit, par exemple, qui est derrière tout cela ? »

Le Général Hammond reprend la parole :

« Il semble Monsieur Mirbell qu'une menace nouvelle plane sur nous et qu'elle soit extrêmement sérieuse

- Une menace ? Quelle menace Général ?

- Pour l'instant nous ne le savons pas »

Le visage de Mirbell prend une expression de surprise encore plus importante que lorsqu'on l'informait sur la porte il y a quelques minutes à peine. Il dit :

« Les Asgards vous annoncent que nous sommes menacés et ne vous révèlent pas la nature de cette menace ? Ai-je bien compris ?

- C'est cela Monsieur

- Mais… pourquoi ? Ça n'a pas de sens ! »

Jack qui n'avait plus parlé depuis un moment intervint

« Vous faites quelle taille Monsieur Mirbell ? »

L'expression de surprise de ce dernier se fait encore plus grande.

« Je vous demande pardon colonel O'Neill ?

- Quelle est votre taille ? De vêtement bien sur »

Le visage de Mirbell se rembrunit très vite.

« Vous vous foutez de moi colonel ? »

Jack reste très calme et poursuit :

« Non : c'est pour que vous soyez à l'aise dans votre tenue d'équipier de SG1

- Pardon ? »

Jack se lève et lui déclare :

« Monsieur Mirbell, vous êtes invité avec SG1 à rencontrer Thor et La Tok'ra pour une entrevue sur ce qu'il se passe dans notre galaxie et qui représente un danger pour notre planète »

0000000000

Pendant qu'Allan Mirbell s'entretient au téléphone avec Le Président des États-Unis des dernières informations portées à sa connaissance, Sam retrouve Jack dans les quartiers de ce dernier. Lorsqu'il la voit dans l'encadrement de la porte, il lui lance :

« Carter ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Sam entre, semble hésiter, ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien : une émotion intense brille dans ses yeux et semble la paralyser. Jack comprend ce qui amène le major et se sent soudain mal à l'aise. Il soupire :

« Carter… Je n'ai pas envie de discuter de ça maintenant »

L étincelle dans le regard de Sam s'évanouit et elle change aussitôt d'attitude, devenant déçue et sur la défensive. Sur un ton sec elle lui rétorque :

« Ben voyons ! Évidement ! C'est toujours comme ça avec vous, hein ? Bien ! Quand je serais au courant de la date de la prochaine catastrophe nous menaçant de mort, je vous le dirais !

- Quoi ?

- Oui, comme ça, dix minutes avant vous oserez peut-être me parler en ne craignant pas les conséquences ! »

Elle toise Jack qui ne bouge pas. Ce dernier, un peu surpris qu'elle soit arrivé à lui dire tout ça, fait un pas vers elle et dit :

« Carter, vous savez bien que… »

Sam lui coupe la parole vivement.

« Oui je sais ! Je ne sais que ça d'ailleurs ! Mais, mon colonel, vous… »

Ses yeux brillent à nouveau, tellement ce qu'elle dit est bouleversant pour elle. Jack la fixe.

« J'ai quoi, Carter ?

- Vous avez pris ma main »

Direct et efficace : Jack ne sait plus quoi dire, et de voir Sam larmoyer provoque en lui une émotion indéfinissable, mais immense, et qui le submerge. Il inspire et lui dit :

« Je vais vous faire une promesse : lorsque cette mission, qui n'en n'ai pas encore une, sera terminée, nous prendrons tous deux une journée de congés et nous parlerons de tout ça. D'accord ? »

Sam essuie ses yeux d'un revers rapide de sa main. Elle fixe Jack et lui fait un signe de tête affirmatif. Puis elle explose en larmes.

« Je suis désolée, sanglote-t-elle »

Jack, hésitant, s'approche et la prend doucement dans ses bras. Il murmure ensuite à son oreille :

« Ce n'est rien Carter. Pleurez si cela vous soulage »

Il la serre contre lui et continue à murmurer

« Il faut m'excuser Carter : je suis plutôt impossible comme type et je ne vous rends pas les choses faciles »

Sam rit entre ses sanglots et lui dit :

« Ah ça oui ! (elle relève la tête vers lui) Mais je suis moi plutôt têtue

- Je sais. C'est une des choses que j'aime chez vous »

Ils sont l'un dans les yeux de l'autre, tellement proches physiquement et spirituellement, que le SGC s'effondrerait autour d'eux qu'ils ne s'en apercevraient pas.

Jack passe la main dans les cheveux du major, délicatement.

« Sam… Je peux vous appeler Sam, major ?

- Vous pouvez… Jack

Il sourit, tout comme elle, de la simplicité des choses en cet instant : plus rien d'autre n'a d'importance. Il murmure, encore plus bas :

« Je crois que je vais vous embrasser, major Carter… »

Et il joint le geste à la parole.

Quelques heures après, le SGC est informé par La Maison Blanche qu'en regard des derniers événement survenus, Le Président a signé un décret de réactivation immédiate de la porte des étoiles et du programme Stargate. Ce qui relance l'activité de la base de Cheyenne Mountain.

0000000000

Synthia contemple la mer. Le vent joue avec ses cheveux et sa longue robe. Les vagues meurent au bas de la falaise, se brisant sur les rochers. Son visage est anxieux, son regard dans le lointain. Au bout d'un long silence elle murmure :

« Mon ami… J'espère que tu vas dormir pour l'Éternité »

0000000000

Sur la planète P4X-428 la porte des étoiles vient de s'activer : un moment après SG1 la franchi, accompagné d'un quatrième homme : Allan Mirbell. Ce dernier se retourne vers la porte comme pour l'admirer et dit :

« Waou !

- Ouais… Ça fait toujours ça la première fois, fait Jack »

Alors que le vortex se referme, Teal'c jette un regard alentour.

« Cette planète semble effectivement couverte de forêts comme l'a décrite Selmac

- Oui, et il règne une humidité phénoménale si j'en crois ce capteur ! »

Jack se tourne vers Sam qui vient de parler, occupée à sonder l'atmosphère tout en plaçant un brouilleur asgard sur la porte. Faisant la grimace, il marmonne :

« Génial ! Avec nos uniformes ça va encore être le sauna ! Dire que c'est l'hiver chez nous… L'univers est décidément mal fichu ! »

Teal'c s'avance vers lui et lui dit :

« Je croyais que le shaapaï rendait l'univers merveilleux O'Neill ? »

Alors que Jack fronce les traits pour répondre au jaffa, la porte s'active à nouveau. SG1 recule et se mets en joue. Mais c'est simplement le père de Sam qui franchit l'anneau.

« Papa ! »

Sam et son père s'étreignent un instant puis Jacob salue les autres membres de l'équipe. Jack demande :

« Alors Jacob ? Où est donc notre roswellien ami Thor ? »

Tous disparaissent dans un flash blanc pour se rematérialiser à bord du vaisseau du Asgard. Jacob sourit à Jack et lui dit :

« Là »

Thor s'avance vers eux et leur dit :

« Soyez les bienvenus à bord de mon vaisseau »

Il fixe Mirbell, ce dernier ayant malgré lui un air un peu ahuri, un air lié à sa toute première téléportation, mais aussi au fait qu'il voit un Asgard pour la première fois. Jack fait les présentations :

« Thor je vous présente le représentant de notre Président, Monsieur Allan Mirbell. Monsieur Mirbell, je vous présente le commandant Thor du peuple des Asgards. »

Ils se saluent, puis Mirbell déclare à l'extra-terrestre :

« Le Président des États-Unis m'a chargé de vous remercier personnellement, vous, Eltann et tout le peuple asgard, pour votre intervention qui à sauvé une de nos bases et la vie d'inestimables militaires, nous permettant ainsi de pouvoir continuer notre exploration de l'Univers »

Thor a un simple mouvement de tête pour le remercier. Puis il s'adresse au groupe :

« Veuillez me suivre. Nous devons nous entretenir de faits très importants »

Il s'éloigne vers une salle voisine, suivi du groupe qui lui emboîte le pas. Tous s'assoient autour d'une table ovoïde, Thor dans un fauteuil et les humains sur des sortes de plots métalliques. Le Asgard reprend :

« Merci d'être venu tous si loin de vos mondes mais la situation fait que je ne pouvais pas m'éloigner des territoires asgards

- Quelle situation ? »

Thor observe tout le groupe : il semble indécis, non, contrarié ou mal à l'aise, et cela peut se voir sur son visage habituellement peu expressif. Néanmoins il parle à nouveau :

« Il se passe dans cette galaxie des évènements d'une extrême gravité. Je vous ai tous réunis pour en parler afin que nous puissions, peut-être, élaborer ensemble une politique de défense. Mais avant cela… »

Il les observe tous à nouveau. Jack hausse les sourcils en inclinant très légèrement sa tête

« Oui Thor ? Avant cela… quoi ? »

Le Asgard leur dit alors :

« Pour comprendre ce qui nous menace et vous l'expliquer, je vais être obligé de vous parler de choses dont je n'ai théoriquement pas le droit de vous révéler l'existence »

Il se produit comme un moment de flottement où les personnages en présence s'entre-regardent. Jacob demande au Asgard :

« Alors pourquoi le faire ?

- Parce que les évènements m'y contraignent »

Jack, qui réfléchissait, questionne Thor :

« Qu'entendez vous par 'je n'ai pas le droit de vous révéler' ? »

L'alien cligne des paupières, l'une après l'autre, et répond :

« Les Noxs, les Anciens, les Furlings et les Asgards ont certaines choses en commun que le reste des peuples de cette galaxie n'a pas à connaître

- Tiens donc ? Et pourquoi ?

- Parce que vous, La Tau'ri, n'êtes pas un peuple dominant et plutôt primitif, technologiquement parlant »

Jack fait une moue contrariée et en tournant son visage vers l'assemblée, s'aperçoit que Mirbell a la même. Thor poursuit :

« N'y voyez pas d'offense O'Neill.

- Je vais essayer »

Thor pianote sur le pupitre de commandes posé près de son fauteuil et, au-dessus de la table, une représentation holographique de la galaxie se matérialise et se pare de couleurs : le vert est dominant, suivi du rouge et de quelques taches et points multicolores. Thor reprend :

« En vert les territoires goa'ulds, en rouge ceux de mon peuple. Toutes les autres couleurs représentent d'autres civilisations et leur espaces d'influence

- Où est la Terre ?

- Ici, major Carter »

Un petit point rouge scintille sur l'hologramme. Jack grimace et dit :

« Évidement, on est pas les mieux représentés… »

Thor se tourne vers lui :

« Non, mais vous êtes sous protectorat asgard.

- Ce qui est beaucoup mieux que d'être en vert sur cette carte, O'Neill »

Jack a un sourire pincé pour Jacob. Thor poursuit ses explications :

« A présent, voici les portes des étoiles de cette galaxie »

Une myriade de points lumineux blancs s'impriment sur la carte. Sam observe celle-ci, impressionnée, puis se tourne vers Thor :

« Vous avez une carte de toutes les portes ? »

Le Asgard hoche la tête.

« Fantastique ! D'où la tenez-vous ?

- Là n'est pas l'important major. Chaque chose en son temps »

Thor tend la main vers l'hologramme.

« Cette image représente la situation telle qu'elle était il y a un peu plus de trois de vos mois

- Parce que maintenant… ? » fait Jack

L'image change : quelques points lumineux symbolisant les portes s'effacent dans la zone verte, suffisamment pour que l'on note le changement, et une large partie de cette même zone verte disparaît. Sam émet un « Waou » et regarde Jack, lui-même étonné. Ce dernier fixe Thor :

« D'accord : allez-vous enfin nous dire de quoi il retourne ? »

Le Asgard lance un regard à la ronde et poursuit :

« Oui, mais avant… »

Devant chaque personne autour de la table, apparaît dans un tout petit flash blanc un objet. A première vue, cela ressemble à un bouton de vêtement, mais en regardant de plus près on s'aperçoit qu'il s'agit d'une sorte de puce informatique. Thor explique :

« Parmi toutes les informations que je vais vous donner, il en est certaines que vous ne devez pas garder en mémoire pour les raisons que je vous ai déjà dites. Ce petit dispositif devant vous permet de trier les données : certaines seront implantées dans votre conscience, d'autres, celle que vous ne devez pas connaître, dans une partie inaccessible de votre inconscient. »

Chacun prend en main l'objet et l'examine avec plus ou moins de minutie. Jack fixe l'alien :

« Mais bon sang pourquoi ne pas nous dire simplement, en parlant, ce que nous devons savoir ?

- O'Neill : je ne dois pas vous dire certaines choses, mais pour le futur, il est peut-être prudent que vous les sachiez quand même. C'est pourquoi elles seront plus ou moins déjà à votre connaissance »

Sam, observant toujours la puce, demande à Thor :

« Un peu comme un dossier caché ou accessible par mot de passe dans un ordinateur ?

- Exactement major

- Mais aurons-nous le mot de passe ? »

Le Asgard la fixe et dit :

« Si besoin »

Allan Mirbell prend quelques secondes puis il déclare :

« Sans vouloir vous déplaire commandant Thor, je ne pense pas que Le Président va se contenter d'une réponse aussi évasive

- Il devra pourtant s'en contenter. Je défends La Terre Mirbell, pas une seule de ses nations »

Mirbell ouvre la bouche mais ne dit rien. Plus personne d'ailleurs ne dit rien pendant un court moment. Puis Selmac prend la parole :

« Moi je veux savoir (se tournant vers Thor) Comment cela fonctionne-t-il ?

- Posez-le simplement sur votre front »

Et le Tok'ra s'exécute. Il observe ensuite ses compagnons, dans l'attente que l'un d'eux fasse de même. Jack, qui fait rouler la puce entre ses doigts comme une pièce de monnaie, pose finalement celle-ci sur son front en fixant Thor.

« Je le fais parce que j'ai confiance en vous »

C'est comme un signal : tous les autres apposent le dispositif sur leurs fronts et fixent Thor, attendant la suite des évènements. Le Asgard se lève.

« Lors de la mise en route, vous allez ressentir une légère torpeur, comme une sorte d'ivresse. Puis vos esprits se retrouveront liés »

Mirbell hausse les sourcils et dit d'une voix malaisée :

« Liés ? Comment ça liés ? Vous voulez dire que je vais voir… ou entendre les pensées de ceux ici présents ?

- Non Mirbell. Personne ne pourra pénétrer votre esprit. Je dois cependant vous avertir que certaines de vos pensées pourraient se retrouver dans le système sous la forme d'une voix unique impossible à identifier pour qui l'entend

- Le système ? »

Sam se tourne vers lui et lui explique :

« Nos esprits vont se retrouver en réseau Monsieur Mirbell, comme des ordinateurs reliés les uns aux autres. Si on ne peux investir l'ordinateur auquel on est connecté, ce dernier peut lâcher des infos dans le réseau par inadvertance »

Jack, amusé par le ton enthousiaste de Sam, lui demande :

« Vous adorez cette idée n'est-ce pas Carter ?

- Vous plaisantez mon colonel ? C'est fascinant comme dispositif !

- Oui. Pour vous c'est presque Le Saint Graal ! »

Thor intervient :

« Puis-je procéder ? »

Chacun regarde ses voisins, puis se tourne vers l'alien. Jack lui fait un signe affirmatif. Thor appuie alors sur une touche : il se produit un léger grésillement et tous se retrouve quasi-immédiatement dans un état hypnotique, sans conscience de l'environnement.

0000000000

_Mais je vole je vole … Sam … c'est elle devant au loin … incroyable ! … ne pas penser à lui, ne pas penser à lui … je suis mort ? … qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? … maman … je suis sur que c'est Charlie … pourquoi ? … c'est Teal'c là, je suis sur que c'est Teal'c … le charme slave probablement … qui a dit ça ? … Thor ? Thor où êtes-vous ? Thor ? THOR ?_

THOR : veuillez tous vous concentrer sur ma voix, concentrez-vous sur ma voix … suivez là et vous

_Oh mon Dieu !_

Trouverez le chemin qui vous conduira à ce que vous devez savoir. Ma voix, suivez ma voix, suivez ma voix … oui, voilà … avancez vers cette lumière … vous … la lumière … vous êtes la lumière …

_Pris ma main_

JACK : où êtes vous tous ?

THOR : ne parlez pas … ne pensez qu'à la lumière … la Lumière … LA LUMIERE !

- flash lumineux blanc -

THOR :un ennemi que nous pensions définitivement disparu est en train de déstabiliser l'équilibre des forces dans cette partie du cosmos

_Celui qui détruit les portes ?_

Il s'agit d'un goa'uld surpuissant que nous croyions hors d'état de nuire mais qui est malheureusement reparti à la conquête de son empire perdu. Il est fort, très fort, prêt à toutes les folies pour retrouver

_Je l'aime_

Le pouvoir qu'il avait jadis

_Maîtrisez vos pensées_

Pour cela, il est en train d'isoler chaque Grands Maîtres et autres goa'ulds influents en détruisant leurs portes afin de démontrer sa puissance. Et s'imposer comme l'unique Maître

_Mais où était-il ?_

Laissez moi finir de vous expliquer. Pour comprendre ce qu'il se passe aujourd'hui je dois vous raconter ce qu'il se passait hier, longtemps avant ce que l'espace est aujourd'hui… Très longtemps

_Pas un shol'va ! Non !_

A une époque où les goa'ulds n'avaient encore jamais quitté leur planète mère, des explorateurs d'une civilisation très avancée parcouraient la galaxie installant un système de transport qu'ils venaient de mettre au point. Ils vinrent sur la planète des goa'ulds et ce qui devait arriver arriva : l'un d'entre eux se retrouva être le premier hôte. Ces explorateurs comprirent immédiatement à quelle menace ils avaient affaire et ils décidèrent de ne pas laisser une telle race se répandre dans la galaxie

_Pas fait du bon boulot_

Mais alors qu'ils avaient pris la décision de détruire le dispositif qui aurait permis aux goa'uld d'envahir la galaxie, un autre de leurs membres fut investit par une larve, une larve de nature totalement différente

_Seffarak ?_

Oui, le premier Tok'ra

_Légende_

Seffarak n'est pas une légende : mon peuple l'a très bien connu

_Les Anciens_

Les Anciens décidèrent alors de ne plus intervenir

_Installant les portes_

Et de laisser cette race se développer comme les autres. Ils repartirent donc, laissant sur place le Goa'uld et le Tok'ra. Le premier s'enfuit le second demeura sur la planète. Ayant tous deux fusionné avec des êtres supérieurement intelligents ils accédèrent aussitôt à un savoir immense qui leur permit rapidement de

_Dimitri_

parcourir la galaxie, chacun emmenant avec lui ses congénères. Le Goa'uld devint l'Empereur Tezh'rourk, le premier et seul empereur goa'uld de cette galaxie. Il implanta ses semblables sur des Unas, race primitive dont les combats fratricides lui permettait de toujours avoir l'ascendant sur eux et leur distribua

_Ne pas dire son nom_

Quelques mondes à administrer gardant tout le pouvoir pour lui. De plus, il était interdit aux autres Goa'ulds de s'implanter sur un hôte humain jusqu'à ce que l'un

_Je vais_

D'eux transgresse cette loi. Un Goa'uld ne veut toujours que ce que possède un autre Goa'uld. Il fut pourchassé capturé torturé par Tezh'rourk mais s'échappa et dans sa fuite vint sur Terre où il n'y avait pas de porte. Le peuple vivant primitivement à l'époque sur cette planète le pris pour un dieu

_Râ ?_

Oui lui, qui une fois son pouvoir en place et sa puissance assise sur Terre reparti à la conquête de l'empire de Tezh'rourk

_Vengeance_

Aidé par ceux qui plus tard deviendrait Les Grands Maîtres

_Major_

Renversa l'empereur, le tua et devint le nouveau chef des goa'ulds. Les peuples terriens furent alors massivement déportés par un shaapaï amené sur Terre pour devenir les sujets des nouveaux maîtres jusqu'à ce qu'ils se rebellent contre le faux dieu Râ qui fuit

_Porte ?_

Les égyptiens enfouirent la porte. Râ ne renonça pas à La Tau'ri et amena une autre porte

_Antarctique_

Mais le temps fit que les Goa'ulds en place abandonnèrent peu à peu la Terre

_Quand ?_

Je n'ai pas compris

_Quand ?_

La naissance de Tezh'rourk eu lieu il y a environ deux cent mille ans

_!_

Et c'est pourtant bien lui qui essaye de reconquérir son empire à l'autre bout de l'Univers, détruisant toutes les possessions de ceux l'ayant renversé. Râ ne l'a pas tué en fait mais je n'ai pas les informations sur ce qu'il est devenu entre temps. Je sais cependant qu'il a eu accès à Haarchlom du fait qu'il détruit les portes

_Où ?_

Les codes premiers sont stockés en un endroit de l'Univers qui est

_Shalom ?_

Secret pour tous : Haarchlom, la grande bibliothèque des quatre grandes races. Si Tezh'rourk a trouvé ce lieu y est allé le danger est immense. Il possède la carte des emplacements de toutes les portes, tous les codes premiers et tout le savoir des Anciens, des Noxs, des Furlings et des Asgards ce qui fait que

_Tous morts_

Devenir le maître de la galaxie, voire plus s'il le décide. Personne désormais n'est en sécurité dans cette partie de l'Univers.

- flash lumineux blanc -

Thor observe les terriens et le jaffa toujours en état second. Il est indécis, et un combat éthique violent se déroule dans sa tête.

« Que se passe-t-il Commandant Thor ? »

Le Asgard se tourne vers son compatriote Eltann qui avance vers lui. Tous deux s'observent, et Thor lui dit :

« Je vais faire de vous le nouveau commandant affecté à la défense de la Tau'ri

- Que dites-vous ?

- Je vais transgresser une de nos plus vieilles lois Eltann. Mais ils doivent savoir : même si cela est enfoui dans leurs cerveaux, il leur est nécessaire de pouvoir accéder à ces informations. Et j'ai très peur que cette éventualité ne soit bientôt plus que l'unique réalité »

Eltann ne dit rien un moment, puis déclare :

« Votre décision est humainement juste

- Nous ne sommes pas des humains

- C'est justement pour cela que je vous dit ça »

Il s'approche de Thor.

« Commandant, je tacherai de vous succéder dignement »

Un court instant, les deux asgards se fixent. Puis Thor se tourne vers son pupitre et appuie sur une touche.

- flash lumineux blanc -

_Tous seuls … détruire la Terre ? … ses yeux … ses yeux bleus … Haarchlom … quelle sensation extraordinaire … il ne nous dit pas tout … Sam ? … manque …_

THOR : fixez le point bleu … fixez le point bleu … fixez le point bleu … fixez le point bleu

_Seffarak … où ? … bleu comme ses yeux … Tok'ra … mon colonel ! … le monde entier ? … Là ! la lumière ! … major … j'ai peur … Hey !_

- Immense flash bleu -

[succession d'images – voix de Thor]

_Une planète gigantesque - un immense dôme de verre – passage au travers – rayonnages – des millions de rayonnages ! – des cristaux luminescents – que des données – le savoir des quatre grandes races_

HAARCHLOM

_Shaapaï – le dôme de verre au loin – DHD – symboles – huit – accès_

HAARCHLOM

_Jeune homme – visage - ses yeux verts – brillants – symbiote_

SEFFARAK

_Jeune homme – visage caché par des cheveux blonds bouclés – symbiote – aura puissante – folie – sang – mort_

TEZH'ROURK

_Une femme – la gardienne_

SYNTHIA

_Une multitude – des millions de gens – morts ? – en stase ? – planète dans le flou – futur_

LES ANCIENS

- Immense flash bleu -


	4. Chapter 4

Sam ouvre les yeux. Une sensation de torpeur énorme l'étreint mais par-dessus tout elle se sent très fatiguée. Et sa tête lui donne l'impression qu'elle va exploser. Elle réalise qu'elle est couchée, et en tournant la tête, aperçoit Jack lui aussi allongé, et plus loin derrière lui tous ses compagnons. Sauf son père.

Essayant de se redresser, elle est prise d'un vertige et ne réussit qu'à se mettre de côté sur un coude. Une sorte de nausée s'empare d'elle furtivement mais Sam lutte, inspire profondément plusieurs fois et fini par s'asseoir au bord de sa couche.

« Major Carter ? »

Sursautant presque elle se retourne et découvre un Asgard près d'elle.

« Je suis Eltann, major

- Où… ? »

Elle est comme surprise de pouvoir parler, mais poursuit :

« Où est Thor ?

- Il se repose dans ses quartiers

- Et mon père ?

- Ayant récupéré plus vite que vous grâce à son symbiote, votre père n'est plus ici major »

Sam semble soudain inquiète.

« Pourquoi Teal'c n'est-il pas éveillé alors ?

- Il est en méditation

- Depuis combien de temps sommes-nous inconscient ?

- Vous n'étiez pas inconscient, mais dans une forme de sommeil d'où il vous fallait sortir lentement.

- Et cela a pris combien de minutes, Eltann ?

- 2460 major »

Sam laisse échapper un cri :

« Pardon ? Vous êtes en train de me dire que nous dormons depuis…

- Quarante et une heures, oui »

Sam est très étonnée.

« Rassurez-vous, le SGC est parfaitement au courant de ce qu'il s'est passé »

Elle essaie de se lever mais éprouve une difficulté avec son équilibre. Sam préfère donc rester assise. Elle demande au Asgard :

« Ça fait toujours un tel effet votre système ?

- En principe, non. Mais Thor a surchargé légèrement vos cerveaux en vous transmettant beaucoup d'informations

- J'ai la tête lourde

- Cela va passer, major. Puis-je vérifier ? »

Sam hausse les sourcils :

« Vérifier ?

- Que le processus a fonctionné ?

- Vous n'allez pas… euh… entrer dans mon esprit ?

- Non, simplement vous poser deux questions

- Ah bon ! Et bien, faites

- Vous souvenez-vous du nom de celui qui détruit les portes des étoiles major ? »

Sam se rend compte qu'avant la fin de la question du Asgard elle connaît la réponse.

« Oui : l'empereur Tezh'rourk, un goa'uld

- C'est exact. Maintenant vous souvenez-vous de ce à quoi il a eu accès ? »

Sam ouvre la bouche, mais ressent subitement comme un blocage au fond de son esprit : il lui semble qu'une partie d'elle-même vient de se… cacher, c'est le mot qui lui vient, l'empêchant de répondre à Eltann. Après plusieurs essais pour extirper l'information de sa mémoire, elle fixe l'alien :

« Je… je ne sais pas. Ou plutôt si je sais, mais je n'arrive pas à vous le dire »

Le Asgard hoche la tête comme pour approuver.

« L'implantation des données est correcte dans ce cas »

Eltann regarde les compagnons de Sam, puis dit au major :

« Tous sont en phase d'éveil et vont bientôt être réveillés. Vous pourrez ensuite retourner sur Terre »

0000000000

Lorsque Jacob Carter se réveilla, il était effectivement en pleine forme du fait de la présence de Selmac en lui. Son esprit lui semblait clair et en réfléchissant il se rendit compte qu'il savait un grand nombre de nouvelles choses assez incroyables. Toujours allongé, il murmura :

« On dirait que le filtrage n'a pas marché… »

Une voix qu'il connaissait fit alors :

« Il a fonctionné Carter, mais pas sur vous »

Jacob se redressa vivement et vit Thor qui le fixait, une étrange plaque de métal épaisse en main, puis regardant autour de lui, vit tous les autres qui dormaient ou étaient inconscients.

« Comment cela pas sur moi ? A cause de Selmac ?

- Non, à cause de moi »

Le père de Sam haussa les sourcils

« Vous m'avez donné toutes les informations sans en dissimuler certaines comme vous vouliez le faire ? »

Thor hocha la tête.

« Mais pourquoi ?

- Levez vous Général Carter s'il vous plait »

Ne sachant pas trop à quoi s'attendre, Jacob s'exécute. A peine debout, le Asgard et lui disparaissent dans un flash blanc et se rematérialisent sur le sol de P4X-428, devant la porte des étoiles. Selmac prend alors la parole :

« Qu'êtes-vous en train de manigancer Thor ?

- Rien. Sachez seulement que les humains ont eu les mêmes informations que vous, mais filtrées, elles

- Je croyais que vous ne… ?

- Que je ne pouvais pas faire ça ? Oui, je n'en n'avais pas le droit

- Mais alors ? Vous allez… ? »

Thor fixe Selmac et lui dit :

« Passer devant Le Grand Conseil Asgard pour trahison »

Il se passe un moment où les deux interlocuteurs se regardent en silence. Puis Selmac reprend :

« Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ?

- Tezh'rourk doit être stoppé. A tout prix.

- Même si cela doit vous coûter votre… vie ?

- Oui »

Nouveau face à face silencieux. Thor reprend cette fois-ci :

« Je ne vous ai pas conduit ici pour cela. Il me reste une information capitale à vous transmettre.

- Une information capitale ?

- Oui, pour les Tok'ra »

Thor s'éloigne vers le DHD et une fois devant, pose sur la base de l'engin la plaque épaisse qu'il tenait en main, puis demande à Selmac de venir près de lui.

« Regardez et rappelez-vous bien l'adresse que je vais composer »

Le Asgard appuie sur un symbole, puis un autre, et ainsi de suite. Mais une fois le septième symbole sélectionné, Thor en presse un huitième, et enclenche la porte. La plaque de métal posée par Thor flashe brièvement et la porte s'ouvre comme à son habitude. Très surpris, Selmac se penche vers l'alien et lui dit :

« Huit symboles ? Quelle est donc cette adresse ? »

Thor s'avance vers la porte et une fois devant se retourne :

« Allons-y, Selmac

- Aller où ? »

Le Asgard lui annonce alors :

« Sur la planète de votre peuple »

Lorsque Selmac eut franchi la porte, il eut une vision que jamais plus il ne pourrait ôter de sa mémoire : la première vue de Tokrana, la planète des Tok'ra.

La porte est située au centre d'une immense esplanade circulaire bordée de colonnes en pierre et l'esplanade elle-même au cœur d'une forêt d'où ne se dégage que silence. En face de lui, une large avenue pavée, dont les côtés sont plantés d'arbres imposants. Au fond de cette avenue, une ville.

Il se tourne vers Thor

« Mais… ? Depuis quand… ?

- Suis-je au courant de l'existence de Tokrana ? Depuis toujours

- Tokrana ? C'est le nom de cette planète ?

- Oui Selmac, c'est le nom de votre planète »

Le Tok'ra observe à nouveau le paysage, puis revient à Thor

« Mais comment… ? Qui a créé cet endroit ? Et pourquoi La Tok'ra ne le connaît pas ? »

Thor descend les quelques marches donnant accès à la porte, suivi par Selmac. Il lui répond :

« Je vous ai dit que Seffarak avait emmené des congénères avec lui

- Seffarak a créé cet endroit ?

- Oui. Et cet endroit n'attend qu'une chose : son retour »

Selmac observe encore une fois autour de lui : son visage est marqué par l'incrédulité mais aussi par une forme de joie indescriptible, comme si soudain son combat n'était plus du tout vain, et que si jamais il ne devait conduire qu'à l'échec, il resterai toujours ce lieu.

Thor lui dit :

« Tout ce que vous voyez a été érigé par Seffarak et les premiers Tok'ras, grâce au savoir des Anciens que possédait le premier d'entre eux. Cette planète est environ trois fois plus grande que la Terre et ne comporte qu'un seul continent de la taille de celui nommé Afrique. Tout le reste n'est qu'océan.

- C'est… fantastique !

- Seuls les êtres animés de bonnes intentions peuvent passer le shaapaï qui mène à ce monde

- Comment cela ?

- Un dispositif très complexe scanne les individus à leur arrivée : si leurs intentions sont mauvaises, ils ressentent un tel malaise qu'ils ne sont plus capables de rien. Cela peut également les tuer

- N'est-ce pas un peu radical ?

- A l'époque où cette planète est née, la haine de Tezh'rourk envers les Tok'ras était infinie. Seffarak a pris toutes les précautions »

Selmac observe la ville au loin

« Cela semble désert…

- Il y a au cœur de cette cité, enterrée profondément dans le sol, une sorte de sanctuaire où repose environ quatre vingt mille de vos compatriotes dans un état proche de l'hibernation, ainsi qu'un demi million de larves Tok'ras en état de stase biologique »

Selmac ouvre de grands yeux tant il est ahuri. Thor poursuit

« Votre peuple n'attend que le retour de Seffarak pour revivre »

Le Tok'ra interroge le Asgard sur ce qui lui semble être la seule question essentielle :

« Mais s'il est vivant, où est-il donc ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Selmac »

0000000000

Lorsque SG1 et Allan Mirbell revinrent sur Terre, il y eut une autre grande réunion au SGC en présence d'officiels de tous bords militaires et politiques. Les débats furent animés en regard de ce que Jack, Sam et Teal'c révélèrent comme informations sur la situation de guerre à l'autre bout de la galaxie, et passionnés quant aux terribles implications que cela pourrait bien avoir pour ce monde ci.

Il avait été convenu avec les Asgards de rencontres mensuelles pour une évaluation constante des évènements, et ces derniers s'engagèrent par un nouveau traité à faire de la défense de la Terre une priorité.

Loin dans l'Univers, Tezh'rourk exerçait sa folie : il renversait les Grands Maîtres les uns après les autres, s'appropriant leurs territoires, retrouvant jour après jour des parcelles de son Empire perdu. Il n'hésitait pas à détruire des mondes pour affirmer sa puissance, tuer par milliers des gens qui n'avaient que le malheur d'être déjà asservis par de faux dieux, ne cherchant que ce qu'il avait toujours cherché auparavant : plus de pouvoir. Encore plus de pouvoir…

Chaque meeting avec les Asgards ne rendait compte que de l'avancée de Tezh'rourk dans ses conquêtes. Ce goa'uld semblait ne pas pouvoir être arrêté.

Puis vint cette ultime réunion avant que tout ne soit plus jamais comme avant.

0000000000

Synthia était effrayée. Seul dans sa masure irlandaise, elle sentait le mal grandir et devenir plus fort de jour en jour. Elle sentait aussi qu'il se rapprochait et qu'inéluctablement son destin à elle ne serait pas celui de ses prédécesseurs. Elle était bien La Gardienne, mais elle savait maintenant qu'elle serait aussi celle qui le réveillerait.

0000000000

Eltann fixait tous les humains face à lui. Sa première phrase fut :

« Tezh'rourk est à nouveau Empereur »

0000000000

Jack était prisonnier de son rêve. Mais même dans cette chimère, il ressentait la douleur. Il ne comprenait pas le sens de ce qu'il voyait : tous ces hommes armés d'un gant (?) avec un seul et unique visage pour tous, le sang partout, la souffrance (ma jambe, ma jambe !), et Sam… Que faisait-elle là ? Sam, Sam, Sam… Elle était sur Terre et non pas ici : ici ce n'était pas la réalité, hein ? Il ne voyait que des taches de couleurs, entendait des bruits de bataille. Et soudain l'image de Tezh'rourk s'imposa à son esprit : ce jeune homme qui paraissait 25 ans, avec ce visage d'ange aux cheveux blonds bouclés tombant en cascade sur ses épaules. Ce garçon qui semblait si humain mais qui n'était en fait que… Le Diable. Un diable aux yeux brillants.

« Thor… »

Jack murmure douloureusement alors qu'il est endormi. Il voit dans son songe le Asgard, la puce sur le front, il entend encore cette voix unique dire je l'aime et Dimitri, cette voix qui ne fait que le hanter depuis ce temps là… Il visionne tout d'un coup l'image d'un baiser passionné entre Sam et le major russe, comme s'il venait de débarquer au beau milieu d'une scène d'Autant en emporte le vent. Et cela lui fait encore plus mal que sa jambe meurtrie. Et cette femme rousse (Synthia ?) qui lui murmure à l'oreille (Shalom ?) Puis tous ces corps mutilés jonchant cette prairie… Mais qui sont tous ces gens ? Ils sont vêtus de… d'un uniforme ? Mais… ? Mon Dieu mais se sont mes hommes ? Non ! NON !

Jack s'éveille brusquement. Et son esprit le renseigne immédiatement sur l'endroit où il se trouve. Toujours le même : cette prison sur TZ-2.

0000000000

Le Général Hammond demande au Asgard :

« Qu'entendez-vous par 'il est redevenu Empereur' ? »

Eltann, qui vient de se téléporter directement dans la salle de briefing du SGC, pose l'objet triangulaire qu'il porte sur la table et répond au Général :

« Tous les territoires goa'ulds sont désormais les siens »

Sam s'exclame :

« Il a renversé tous les Grands Maîtres ? Tous ? »

Le petit être gris hoche la tête.

Nous sommes quelques semaines avant que Jack ne soit dans cette prison sur TZ-2. Un Jack qui murmure à l'annonce de l'avènement de Tezh'rourk :

« Et le gagnant est… »

Le Asgard poursuit ses explications :

« Plus exactement, il a profité d'un fait exceptionnel pour tous les éliminer »

Hammond dit à Eltann :

« Racontez-nous cela je vous prie

- Il y a cinq de vos jours, tous les Grands Maîtres restants se sont donnés rendez-vous sur une planète pour s'unir contre Tezh'rourk »

Teal'c intervient :

« Le danger devait être énorme pour que tous acceptent de se retrouver ensemble en un même lieu

- Je crois, fait Jack, que le mot danger est un mot faible pour désigner ce dingue !

- Tezh'rourk est effectivement plus que dangereux, ajoute Eltann »

Hammond questionne le Asgard :

« Il les a fait prisonniers ?

- Non, Général Hammond. Il les a exterminés »

Les personnes en présence échangent des regards interloqués et un peu inquiets quant à la suite. Eltann reprend :

« Je vous laisse juger de la gravité des choses »

Disant cela, il se penche vers l'objet qu'il a amené et le touche. Le projecteur holographique se met en route : après un ajustement, l'image d'une planète se forme et l'on distingue plusieurs vaisseaux-mères goa'ulds en orbite. Soudain, deux rayons d'une éblouissante blancheur sortis de nulle-part viennent frapper deux vaisseaux qui sont instantanément pulvérisés. L'image est ensuite envahie d'un coup de toutes petites navettes triangulaires (plus d'une centaine) qui étaient sans aucun doute occultées, et qui attaquent les cinq vaisseaux-mères restants. Une bataille spatiale digne d'un film de science-fiction s'engage et, avec une rapidité inquiétante, les vaisseaux goa'ulds sont détruits l'un après l'autre.

Les membres de SG1 et Hammond ne peuvent s'empêcher d'être fascinés par ce qu'ils voient tellement c'est incroyable. Eltann dit alors en désignant un point précis de l'image :

« Observez là »

Au sol, alors qu'un vaisseau-mère en flamme est en train de chuter vers la planète, un dôme lumineux blanc apparaît, brille un temps, puis s'amenuise. On voit nettement sur l'image les couches de l'atmosphère vibrer. Le Asgard interrompt le défilement de l'image. Sam lui demande :

« C'est la porte qui vient d'exploser, n'est-ce pas ? »

Eltann hoche à nouveau affirmativement la tête. Jack enchaîne :

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces énormes rayons au début de votre... euh... film ?

- La nouvelle arme de Tezh'rourk

- Waou ! Et comment défend-t-on contre ça ?

- A part détruire cette arme, on ne peut pas »

Déception et abattement parcourent l'assistance. L'alien remet le projecteur en route en disant :

« Ce n'est malheureusement pas terminé »

L'image montre alors quatre gigantesques vaisseaux triangulaires abaissant leur camouflage, se rapprochant, s'assemblant et utilisant leurs armes ensemble pour n'en faire qu'une : un puissant rayon lumineux frappe la planète qui en quelques minutes est vaporisée.

Eltann coupe le projecteur et un silence de plomb s'installe. Le Asgard est le premier à le rompre :

« Nous ne sommes vraiment plus en sécurité

- Vous plaisantez ? hurle presque Jack. On est en sursis, oui ! »

Hammond se frotte la joue en disant tout bas :

« Comment vais-je annoncer cela au Président ?

- Mais surtout qu'allons nous faire ? »

Sam semble avoir tout résumé avec sa question posée d'un ton presque désespéré. Eltann reprend :

« J'ai également d'autres faits à porter à votre connaissance »

Jack fixe le Asgard et le raille :

« Ah bon ? Les réjouissances continuent alors ? »

Eltann le fixe avec une telle absence d'expression qu'en d'autres circonstances on pourrait en rire.

« Je ne comprends pas vos propos O'Neill

- Laissez tomber Eltann, et racontez-nous plutôt ce que vous savez

- Soit. Maintenant que Tezh'rourk a reconquis son empire, il va très certainement tenter de l'agrandir en annexant les territoires voisins. Nos informations nous le laissent fortement penser »

Le Général demande au Asgard :

« Excusez-moi Eltann mais puisque vous en parlez, je voudrais poser une question que nous n'avons pas abordée : d'où tenez-vous toutes ces informations ?

- D'observations clandestines et d'agents au cœur des évènements

- Il y a des Asgards infiltrés dans les rangs de ce Goa'uld ?

- Non, des Goa'ulds à notre solde qui étaient près à tout pour contrer Tezh'rourk

- Ça devait vraiment très mal aller pour qu'une telle alliance se fasse

- Les Goa'ulds ne sont pas totalement stupides : ils savaient à quoi s'attendre avec cette menace. Maintenant, tous ces informateurs sont morts

- Ils étaient sur cette planète détruite ?

- Non, mais Tezh'rourk est encore moins stupide : il a fait éliminer ces agents. Nous ne pouvons plus avoir que des informations extérieures liées à nos observations »

Sam prend la parole :

« Quand vous dites qu'il va annexer les territoires voisins, vous pensez aux mondes asgards n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui major. Il n'existe, technologiquement parlant, que deux peuples capables actuellement de s'opposer à Tezh'rourk : Les Noxs et mon peuple. C'est pour cela que nos prévisions s'orientent vers cette éventualité

- Mais… que vont faire Les Noxs? Le savez-vous ? Êtes-vous en contact avec eux ?

- Oui : Les Noxs sont en attente des évènements. Si Tezh'rourk vient à les attaquer, ils s'en iront »

Jack se penche vers Eltann.

« Comment ça ils s'en iront ? Sans se défendre ?

- Vous connaissez parfaitement la politique des Noxs, O'Neill

- Oui, mais je cr…

- Et je ne suis pas là pour débattre de ça »

Le Asgard toise Jack qui ne réplique rien. Puis il reprend :

« Tezh'rourk travaille maintenant à deux projets : la ré-implantation de shaapaïs là où il les a détruits, puisque ces mondes sont à nouveau à lui, et l'extension de son empire »

Eltann remet en marche le projecteur : une carte de la galaxie se matérialise. Il agrandit un secteur et montre l'image.

« Voici le système solaire où Tezh'rourk s'est établi. Son palais se situe sur la quatrième planète, que nous avons appelé TZ-1. Son volume l'apparente à votre planète Saturne »

Jack murmure pour lui :

« Et en plus il a la folie des grandeurs… »

Eltann continue :

« Cette planète à un satellite naturel, environ huit fois votre Lune, qui sert de base à son armée

- De base ? s'interroge Hammond

- Oui : ses troupes, son armement et ses vaisseaux sont stationnés sur ce satellite

- Il commet une erreur en regroupant toutes ses forces militaires en un seul lieu

- Non, Général Hammond. Ce satellite est en permanence protégé par un champ de forces à harmoniques variables

- Un… quoi ? »

Sam explique :

« C'est un bouclier de protection dont la fréquence change sans cesse de manière aléatoire. C'est très astucieux en fait car c'est infranchissable si vous n'êtes pas relié à l'ordinateur qui gère le maintien du bouclier

- Parfaitement major, fait Eltann. Poursuivons : la cinquième planète, TZ-2, est pour un quart une colonie pénitentiaire, et pour trois quarts une zone industrielle, les deux secteurs étant séparés par une barrière énergétique. Sa taille est à peu près celle de votre monde. Les usines de cette planète ne servent pour l'instant qu'à une seule chose : accroître le potentiel militaire de Tezh'rourk »

Hammond de mande au Asgard :

« Avez vous une estimation de ce potentiel militaire ?

- Un arsenal composé d'armes biologiques, chimiques et technologiques que vous ne connaissez pas ainsi que de certaines armes goa'ulds classiques, une quinzaine de vaisseaux-mères goa'ulds, quatre de ces vaisseaux triangulaires géants que vous avez vu précédemment, environ cent mille chasseurs et un effectif de combat de sept millions d'hommes »

C'est tellement ahurissant que le Général s'en étrangle la voix. Sam et Jack se regardent, réellement désespérés cette fois-ci, ce dernier se frottant ensuite le visage à deux mains en se renversant dans son fauteuil, accompagnant ses gestes d'un profond soupir. Teal'c, lui, semble impassible, mais on voit bien que toutes ces nouvelles sont également effarantes pour lui car même lorsqu'il était le Primat d'Apophis, jamais il n'aurait pensé affronter tel ennemi.

Eltann achève ses explications :

« Tous les autres mondes de ce système ont été rendus inhabitables par Tezh'rourk »

Il coupe le projecteur.

0000000000

Dans l'avion qui les conduit au SGC, Allan Mirbell et le (désormais) lieutenant-colonel Davis sont tous deux en train de lire le rapport top-secret édité sur la dernière entrevue avec les Asgards et les décisions qui en ont découlé. Et ils prennent peur.

Mirbell se souvient que lorsque Le Président des États-Unis fut informé du contenu de cette entrevue, il était présent, et suffisamment près de lui pour entendre ce qu'il avait murmuré ce jour là sous le choc de ce qu'on lui annonçait _(I've never thought I would be the last one…)_ Depuis, cette phrase le hantait comme une épitaphe : celui de L'Humanité.

Mais pour l'heure il lit et relit les dernières mesures prises pour protéger la Terre : présence permanente de trois croiseurs asgards en orbite, location (le terme fait presque sourire Mirbell) d'un système de détection spatiale des mouvements à hyper longue portée aux Asgards également, recherches scientifiques sur la porte pour la sécuriser au maximum, et création d'un corps expéditionnaire de mille hommes affecté à la défense du SGC si ce dernier était utilisé comme point d'invasion, mais aussi affecté à de possibles opérations en secteur ennemi. Et ce surréaliste coup de tampon à l'encre rouge en fin de rapport : [Crédits Illimités]. Il entend Davis murmurer à côté de lui :

« Ben mon vieux… »

Refermant le rapport sur ses genoux, il se tourne vers son voisin et lui dit :

« Comme vous dites, lieutenant, comme vous dites… »

Davis se lève et demande dans le même temps à Mirbell :

« Voulez-vous boire quelque chose Monsieur Mirbell ?

- Oui, du whisky, histoire d'oublier tout cela. Tiens ! Amenez donc la bouteille ! »

Davis rit, puis sert deux verres et revient s'asseoir près de Mirbell à qui il tend le sien. Tous deux boivent une gorgée, puis le lieutenant se tourne vers son voisin.

« Je voudrais en profiter pour vous remercier d'avoir insisté auprès du Président et du Pentagone pour ma nomination à ce poste »

Mirbell qui fixe des yeux son verre où il fait tournoyer son whisky lui répond :

« Ne me remerciez pas lieutenant. Il faut les meilleurs hommes dans cette aventure et vous en faites partie

- Je vous en remercie quand même, Monsieur »

Mirbell le fixe et lève son verre pour trinquer. Davis l'imite en lui demandant :

« Nous trinquons à la victoire ?

- Je préfèrerai trinquer à un but plus réaliste

- Plus réaliste ?

- Oui. A la survie par exemple »

Quelque chose change dans le regard de Davis et une partie de son esprit s'effondre : se retrouver ainsi face à un homme qui verbalise sereinement tout ce que lui n'ose pas affronter l'afflige profondément. Cependant il trinque quand même avec Mirbell en disant :

« A la survie alors…

- A la survie ! »


	5. Chapter 5

Lors du départ d'Eltann lors de sa dernière venue, il se passa deux choses importantes pour Jack O'Neill : le message qu'il reçu de Thor et son entrevue seul à seul avec son supérieur, le Général Hammond.

A la fin de la réunion entre les humains et le Asgard, ce dernier insista pour se retrouver seul avec Jack. Un peu surpris, les compagnons du colonel les laissèrent donc tous les deux dans la salle de briefing.

« J'ai un message pour vous de la part de Thor, O'Neill

- Thor ? Même en mission dans un de vos monde à l'autre bout de l'Univers il pense à moi… C'est touchant ! »

Eltann s'approche de Jack et lui dit :

« L'humour et l'ironie sont des concepts difficile à comprendre pour moi. Je vous serai gré de ne plus les utiliser lorsque vous me parlez »

Jack a une moue pincée, et opine du chef en haussant les épaules pour toute approbation. Le Asgard poursuit :

« Vous devez maintenant savoir qu'en ce qui concerne Thor, la vérité ne vous a pas été révélée : il n'est pas en mission mais dans une prison

- Quoi ? »

Le colonel est soudain très sérieux et il s'assoit pour être à la hauteur de son interlocuteur.

« En prison ? Mais qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Il a été jugé et condamné par le Grand Conseil Asgard pour trahison, avec comme sentence l'exil sur un monde pénitencier

- Pour trahison ?

- Oui, du fait des informations qu'il a implantées en vous »

Jack dévisage le Asgard, puis secoue ses mains devant sa tête.

« Attendez, attendez ! -pause- Vous voulez dire qu'il a sciemment pris une décision fatale pour lui en notre faveur ?

- Oui O'Neill : j'étais là lorsqu'il a fait ce choix

- Et vous ne l'avez pas empêché ?

- Pourquoi aurais-je du ? Il voulait le faire »

Tous deux se fixent en silence, puis Jack reprend :

« Mais enfin : pourquoi ?

- Il pensait que ces informations vous seraient prochainement nécessaires et… »

Jack l'enjoint d'un geste de la main à continuer.

« Et… ?

- Je dois admettre aujourd'hui qu'il avait raison »

Le colonel se relève et fait quelques pas sous les yeux du Asgard, réfléchissant. Puis il lui demande :

« Quel est ce message ?

- Tezh'rourk ne connaît pas le secret de La Tau'ri »

Il se passe une dizaine de secondes pendant lesquelles Jack est figé, se demandant si Eltann se moque ou non de lui. Puis il rit. Le Asgard ne comprend pas sa réaction.

« Pourquoi riez-vous O'Neill ?

- Pourquoi je ris ? Pourquoi je ris ? Mais c'est quoi ce message ? Une énigme ? Une blague ?

- Je ne vous comprend pas O'Neill »

Jack s'énerve :

« Mais moi non plus je ne comprends pas ! Je ne comprends rien si vous voulez tout savoir ! Depuis le big-bang chez les Russes, j'ai l'impression que tout l'Univers s'écroule et qu'on ne fait que regarder le spectacle en attendant bien sagement que le grand méchant goa'uld frappe à la porte ! Et vous voilà avec votre message sorti tout droit d'un roman d'Agatha Christie ! Mais bon sang qu'est-ce qu'il se passe dans ce foutu monde ? »

Eltann dévisage incrédule l'humain en face de lui. Jack, se calmant, réalise son comportement et s'en excuse aussitôt :

« Je vous demande pardon. Ce n'est pas votre faute. Mais tout cela me tape sur les nerfs !

- Si c'est votre façon d'exprimer votre tension, je peux comprendre. Concernant le message de Thor, je ne peux mieux vous l'expliquer »

Jack se rassoit.

« J'essaierai de trouver »

Eltann s'écarte et dit au colonel :

« Bien. En ce cas, je vais vous laisser pour cette fois

- Vous repartez vers votre planète ?

- Non O'Neill : je reste à bord d'un des trois croiseurs asgards qui orbiteront bientôt autour de La Terre

- Vous ne l'avez pas mentionné tout à l'heure ?

- Non, volontairement. J'ai promis de défendre cette planète, O'Neill : je le fais

- Promis ? Promis à qui ?

- A Thor »

Jack sourit au Asgard puis lui demande doucement :

« Allez vous le revoir ?

- Thor ? Non, c'est impossible O'Neill

- Mais pouvez-vous le contacter ?

- Pourquoi cela ? Vous souhaitez lui transmettre aussi un message ? »

Jack se lève et dit à Eltann :

« Oui. Dites-lui que…

- Oui, O'Neill ?

- Dites-lui qu'il me manque »

Eltann disparaît dans un flash blanc .Peu après son départ, Jack est dans le bureau de Hammond. Ce dernier l'invite à s'asseoir et lui dit :

« Alors colonel ? Pourquoi souhaitiez-vous cette entrevue ? »

Jack cherche ses mots un instant, le temps d'assurer son regard. Il commence ainsi :

« Et bien, mon Général, je viens en tant que représentant de chaque chef d'équipe SG »

Hammond le fixe et Jack croit déceler dans son regard un il ne sait quoi lui fait se dire que le Général avait anticipé cet entretien.

« Mais encore, Jack

- Nous nous sommes tous réunis avant hier pour discuter de… de…

- De ?

- Disons de l'inactivité du SGC depuis l'explosion de la porte russe »

Hammond se renverse dans son fauteuil et Jack, pensant que son supérieur va lui dire quelque chose, se tait. S'ensuit un silence rompu par le colonel qui dit :

« Mon Général ?

- Oui colonel, je vous écoute »

Jack n'est pas à l'aise. Mais il poursuit

« Et nous sommes tombés d'accord pour vous soumettre une requête

- Et quelle est cette requête, colonel ? »

Jack à l'impression que le Général sait déjà ce qu'il va lui dire et qu'il n'attend que de l'entendre pour pouvoir lui dire « Non-entretien-terminé-rompez ! » Mais il annonce :

« Nous voulons une opération d'envergure contre la menace que représente Tezh'rourk car nous sommes tous fatigués d'attendre le bon vouloir du Pentagone, et parce que cette situation de… d'inactivité va nous rendre dingue »

Jack arrête de parler, mais ne baisse pas le regard et garde ses yeux fixés sur ceux de Hammond. Le Général sourit ironiquement et dit :

« Vous voulez ?

- Euh… c'est mal formulé, mais c'est l'idée… enfin, je veux dire que c'est une demande… officielle, mon Général… Sans vouloir vous commander bien sur ! »

Jack est plus que persuadé que Hammond va le sortir de son bureau tellement il a mal amené sa demande. Il voit grandir une lueur dans les yeux de son interlocuteur qui laisse résigné d'avance. Le Général reprend :

« Colonel O'Neill : je suis votre supérieur hiérarchique et le simple fait de vous adressiez à moi en employant l'expression « je veux » peut vous conduire à la cour martiale

- Je sais mon Général, mais ce que je voulais vous faire comprendre c'est que…

- Laissez-moi terminer colonel ! »

Jack se tasse dans son fauteuil. Hammond poursuit :

« D'autre part, le fait que des officiers se réunissent entre eux pour exprimer leur désaccord vis à vis des ordres, quels qu'ils soient, est assimilable à de la mutinerie colonel. Vous en êtes bien conscient ?

- Oui »

Jack ne relève pas et se maudit encore un peu plus de n'avoir pas su mieux se faire comprendre. Il voit alors le Général Hammond se lever et venir s'appuyer au bureau juste en face de lui, avant de lui dire :

« Cependant, j'ai déjà moi-même beaucoup réfléchi à tout cela et, en tant que militaire en service actif, je dois bien admettre que vous avez raison »

Jack dévisage Hammond, ce qui fait sourire ce dernier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a colonel ? Vous pensiez que cette situation me plaisait ?

- Non mon Général, mais vous n'êtes pas toujours très … expressif

- Certes. Quoiqu'il en soit j'ai déjà fait parvenir à l'État-Major une demande pour étudier la mise en place d'une éventuelle opération militaire »

Jack hausse les sourcils.

« Et qu'a dit l'État-Major ?

- Qu'un projet semblable était à l'étude. Nous aurons bientôt d'autres informations sur les modalités de ce projet avec la venue d'un officier de liaison du Pentagone. Je ne peux pas vous en dire plus pour l'instant, Jack. Mais je pense que ces nouvelles vous font plaisir »

Jack ne dit rien, un peu perdu dans ses pensées, puis il répond :

« Euh oui ! Je suis content que les choses semblent bouger

- Bien »

Le Général retourne s'asseoir et fixe Jack :

« Il va de soi, évidemment, que jusqu'à nouvel ordre nous n'avons pas eu cette conversation »

Jack acquiesce.

« Évidemment mon Général…

- Autre chose colonel O'Neill ?

- Euh… non

- Alors vous pouvez disposer colonel »

Jack se lève, salue son supérieur, et s'avance vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'atteint, il se tourne et dit :

« Mon Général ?

- Oui colonel ? Qu'y a t-il encore ?

- Tout ça sent le roussi, non ? »

Les deux hommes se fixent, gravement. Hammond répond alors :

« Je crois que vous le savez aussi bien que moi : il y a parfois des missions vouées à pertes »

0000000000

Sept semaines s'enchaînèrent, semaines durant lesquelles le corps expéditionnaire affecté au SGC pris forme et s'entraîna intensivement. Ce corps baptisé SG-AF (Stargate Action Force) était composée de toutes les équipes SG et de soldats confirmés volontaires triés sur le volet, la plupart d'entre eux ayant déjà fait leur preuve au combat. Ils leur fallu tous quelques jours d'adaptation pour assimiler la situation (on apprend pas tous les jours qu'une porte des étoiles existe, ni qu'on n'est finalement pas seul dans l'Univers, et encore moins qu'un alien malade, à côté de qui Attila est un enfant de cœur, se balade loin dans l'espace avec la ferme intention de venir tout mettre en pièce chez vous !) puis les missions d'entraînement commencèrent.

Pour la première fois dans l'histoire de l'Armée des États-Unis, un non-américain fut nommé à la tête d'une section de combat. En fait, il n'était ni américain, ni militaire, ni…humain puisqu'il s'agissait de Teal'c. Mais ses qualités de fin stratège, ses connaissances des Goa'ulds, ses états de service et le fait qu'il était un jaffa firent de lui un excellent commandant : sa section devint vite la meilleure, celle où tous voulaient être, celle en charge de « Général Junior » comme l'appelaient ses hommes. Teal'c était très fier de ce poste et s'acquittait de sa tache avec brio.

Jack fut désigné comme colonel en chef de SG-AF : cette petite armée était sous les ordres directs du Pentagone par l'intermédiaire du Lieutenant-colonel Davis, mais au bon vouloir du Général Hammond en ce qui concernait le franchissement de la porte. Jack n'avait guère apprécié cette idée, se disant que si le pire venait à de produire ce serait évidemment Le Pentagone qui prendrait la décision finale, mais il accepta le poste. Pour lui, c'était enfin faire quelque chose contre Tezh'rourk. Même illusoire. Mais ça, il s'interdisait d'y penser.

Sam dut partager son temps entre les entraînements terrestres et inter-planétaires de SG-A et ses travaux sur la porte pour la rendre encore plus sure. Épuisée parfois, elle ne le montrait pas : elle se disait en son for intérieur qu'elle n'avait pas le droit de flancher. Pas maintenant.

Dix jours avant que…tout ne s'effondre, avant que le monde tel que nous le connaissons ne soit plus qu'un souvenir douloureux dans le cœur des hommes, Jacob Carter fit une rencontre.

0000000000

Sur Tokrana, les chevrons de la porte s'allumèrent l'un après l'autre et lorsque huit sur les neuf d'entre eux que compte un shaapaï furent sous tension, celle-ci s'ouvrit. Selmac fut le premier à franchir la porte, suivi d'une dizaine de Tok'ra portant du matériel : tous à part lui venaient ici pour la première fois et ils furent émerveillés de constater que, oui, cette planète existait vraiment : Les Tok'ra avaient un monde. Alors que le vortex se refermait derrière eux, Selmac se tourna vers un de ses compatriotes :

« Kolann, tu connais ta mission ?

- Oui Selmac : nous installer, explorer mais ne rien déranger

- C'est cela : seul Seffarak peut redonner vie à ce lieu selon Thor. Essayons de ne pas y commettre de bévues avant son retour »

Kolann eût un regard bizarre pour Selmac puis se pencha pour ramasser un large sac. Sentant que quelque chose perturbait son ami, ce dernier lui demanda :

« Tu ne crois pas qu'il soit vivant n'est-ce pas Kolann ? »

Le Tok'ra observe Selmac avec un air dubitatif, mais surtout triste, et lui répond :

« Deux cent mille ans Selmac… Qu'a-t-il fait de tout ce temps ? Où est-il ? Pourquoi n'est-il pas revenue sur cette planète, sa planète, lorsque Tezh'rourk fût vaincu ? »

Kolann fixait son interlocuteur. Il poursuivit :

« J'ai des doutes Selmac. Ne m'en veut pas : c'est ainsi »

Il s'éloigna sur un dernier regard. Selmac l'interpella :

« Kolann ?

- Oui Selmac?

- Peut-être Seffarak n'est-il pas revenu car il savait que Tezh'rourk reviendrai un jour »

Kolann hausse les sourcils

« Comment cela ? Comment l'aurai-t-il su ?

- Je ne sais pas : c'est une intuition. Mais j'espère découvrir la vérité là où je vais »

Selmac s'approcha du DHD et appuya sur deux symboles. Il tourna la tête vers Kolann et pensa soudain que personne ne devait par sécurité connaître l'adresse de la grande bibliothèque. Pour l'instant. Il lui dit :

« Va rejoindre les autres. Je reviens bientôt »

Kolann hocha la tête et s'éloigna. Selmac entra six symboles supplémentaires et activa la porte. Il monta les marches lui donnant accès, se retourna pour regarder ses compagnons au loin, marchant vers la ville, puis traversa le vortex.

Il vit Haarchlom pour la première fois alors que les deux soleils de la planète géante sur laquelle se trouve la bibliothèque s'effaçaient à l'horizon. Et il fut ahuri par l'immensité du lieu. La porte des étoiles de la bibliothèque se trouvait dans une sorte de vaste salle voûtée d'architecture très simple, avec face au shaapaï, loin, un couloir en U inversé. Observant l'endroit, Jacob pensa :

« On dirait un igloo… »

Il nota la présence de ce qu'il prit d'abord pour des bannières suspendues au haut-plafond, avant de réaliser qu'il s'agissait plus certainement de plaques de métal de couleurs assemblées, symbolisant probablement les quatre races ayant bâti ce lieux : Les Noxs, Les Furlings, Les Asgards et Les Anciens. La salle ne contenait rien d'autre si ce n'était la porte.

Jacob/Selmac avança et traversa le lieu en direction du couloir qu'il emprunta. Et ce ne fût que lorsqu'il arriva au bout qu'il découvrît réellement Haarchlom : la plus vaste construction qu'il n'ai jamais vu et ne verrait de sa vie…

Le couloir, assez long, débouchait sur une gigantesque salle creusée dans le sol de la planète et recouverte d'un non moins gigantesque dôme fait d'une matière transparente donnant à la lumière qui la traversait comme un aspect brumeux. En fait, ni l'Humain ni le Tok'ra ne trouvaient dans leur langage respectif de superlatif assez fort qui aurait pu décrire ce lieux si immense et majestueux, tant ce qu'ils voyaient était colossal. De l'endroit où il se situait, une petite esplanade en hauteur au sortir du couloir venant de la salle de la porte, Jacob découvrait du regard tout le savoir de l'Univers rassemblé devant lui en un espace grand comme une ville. Il en eût un moment d'hébétude totale.

Puis reprenant en quelque sorte ses esprits, il observa mieux les lieux : il semblait y avoir quatre espaces délimités de forme plus ou moins carrée, certainement un pour le savoir de chaque race, se rejoignant en un point central par une sorte d'arche donnant sur une place circulaire où se dressait apparemment un monument. Un monument lumineux ou éclairé. Mais il ne distinguait pas tout d'où il était, trop loin du fait de l'immensité de la salle. Chaque partie carrée était parsemée de petits points lumineux, à coup sur les cristaux de données qu'il avait vu lors de la petite séance d'hypnose avec Thor, et semblait dégager de l'énergie, comme si tout ce qui était contenu ici vivait d'une certaine façon, le long des rayonnages.

Il pensa soudain qu'un tel lieu était à la fois extraordinaire mais aussi extrêmement dangereux : tant de savoir à la portée de n'importe qui. De N'importe qui animé de mauvaises intentions, n'importe qui comme Tezh'rourk. Il s'étonna de l'absence d'un quelconque système de défense dans la bibliothèque.

« Ou alors je ne l'ai pas vu » songea-t-il tout haut

Puis il s'approcha des marches permettant de descendre vers les rayons et s'écrasa le nez sur un champ de force. Se frottant un instant le visage avec surprise, il murmura :

« Il est là… »

Il comprit alors qu'il ne pourrait pas aller plus loin sans savoir comment désactiver cet écran invisible, et qu'il n'était sûrement même pas la peine d'essayer de le franchir ou bien de le détruire. Pensant toujours à voix haute, il dit d'un ton interrogatif :

« Mais Tezh'rourk est passé lui »

Après une courte réflexion, la solution lui apparut, évidente :

« Parce qu'avant d'être un Goa'uld, il est un Ancien »

Un peu déçu, il se recula et observa Haarchlom : il n'aurait pas accès à tout ce qu'il voyait. Et il comprit qu'en fait seule la découverte du lieu où se trouvait Seffarak l'intéressait. Le reste n'avait pas vraiment d'importance, même s'il ne regrettait pas d'avoir pu voir ce lieu incroyable.

Résigné, il s'en retourna vers le couloir pour rejoindre la porte, non sans un dernier regard vers les rayons de la bibliothèque, et marcha vers le shaapaï. Lorsqu'il arriva dans la salle voûtée, perdu dans ses pensées centrées sur le moyen de trouver maintenant le premier Tok'ra, la porte s'activa soudainement. Se figeant sur place, il chercha d'instinct un endroit où se cacher : mais il n'y en avait pas, la pièce demeurant aussi vide qu'à son arrivée. Le huitième chevron pris place et la porte s'ouvrit : Jacob/Selmac ne put qu'attendre. Au bout d'un long moment, si long que Selmac pensait déjà que le vortex était sur le point de se refermer, quelque chose franchit la porte. Ou quelqu'un. Il ne su le définir au début.

Il vit une sorte de forme lumineuse très blanche, vaporeuse, comme une méduse majestueuse flottant dans l'air, avancer dans la pièce et s'arrêter à quelques mètres de la porte. Cette dernière se referma. La forme lumineuse paraissait « observer », puis elle traversa très vite la salle, sans se préoccuper sembla-t-il de la présence d'un autre être en ce lieu, et s'engagea dans le couloir. Après un instant de surprise, Jacob la suivit. Cette « chose » n'éprouva aucune difficulté à traverser le champ de force et alla directement vers le centre d'Haarchlom, vers l'espèce de monument lumineux, où elle resta un instant. Le Tok'ra tentait de voir et de comprendre ce qu'il se passait là-bas au loin mais ne pouvait pas. Après un instant, il vit l'entité revenir, très vite : elle traversa à nouveau le champ protecteur dans un petit bruit d'étincelle et repris le couloir menant à la porte. Jacob du courir pour la suivre. Lorsqu'il arriva à sa suite dans l'autre salle, la luminosité se tenait suspendue dans les airs devant la porte. Son éclat augmenta et l'instant d'après le shaapaï s'activait. Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit, la forme s'avança vers le vortex, puis sembla se raviser. Jacob pensa :

« Ça y est : elle vient de se rappeler de moi »

La lumière sembla se retourner, puis vint lentement flotter vers lui, avant de tourner autour de lui, toujours très lentement. Jacob/Selmac, décontenancé, fini par lui dire :

« Je… Bonjour : je viens en paix »

Rien ne se passait mais il semblait à Jacob que la lumière le sondait. Celle ci s'éloigna brusquement vers la porte, comme fuyant, laissant l'humain surpris. Elle resta quelques secondes devant le vortex, puis elle fonça sur lui à une vitesse impressionnante. Levant ses mains devant lui en guise de protection, Jacob hurla :

« Non ! »

La lumière le traversa de part en part, l'entraînant vers l'arrière du fait du contact, et Jacob s'écroula sur le sol, convulsant légèrement. Lorsqu'il reprit partiellement ses esprits, plié en deux au sol, il leva les yeux vers la forme lumineuse qui flottait toujours : et là, une révélation traversa sa conscience, une révélation issue de ce contact avec l'entité. Il fixait toujours la lumière, et après un effort pour parler, il murmura :

« Daniel ? »

Puis il s'écroula sans connaissance.

0000000000

Dans sa masure irlandaise, seule, Synthia contemple le petit coffre de bois posé sur la table devant elle. Après une hésitation, elle l'ouvre : posé sur un velours râpé et usé par les siècles se trouve un bracelet. Un bracelet couvert de symboles, certains très gros, d'autres plus petits, en relief ou non. Un bracelet que convoiteraient tous les métallurgistes et tous les chimistes du monde : un bracelet en orichalque.

Elle pose la main dessus, caressant l'objet, puis le saisit et s'apprête à le passer à son poignet gauche. Mais juste avant, elle interrompt son geste et murmure :

« Il est temps de revenir à la vie, Seffarak »

C'est une certitude pour elle : le temps est en effet venu. Le pire est sur le point de se produire, elle le ressent au plus profond d'elle même, et il ne lui reste donc pas d'autre choix que d'accomplir sa mission. Aussi elle passe le bracelet.

A peine en contact avec sa peau, comme soumis à un effet de morphing, le bijou semble fondre sur le poignet de la gardienne, s'élargir, envelopper tout l'avant-bras jusqu'à ce qu'il se confonde presque avec son épiderme. Il faut alors regarder de très près son bras pour déceler qu'elle y porte quelque chose. Puis, ré-apparaissant, le bijou stabilise sa couleur sur un vert de gris.

Synthia fixe son poignet, le fait tourner pour mieux voir le résultat. Ensuite elle ferme le coffre et sort de la maison. S'éloignant, elle marche d'un bon pas, droit devant, comme si elle partait à la charge d'on ne sait quel ennemi invisible face à elle, et lorsqu'elle se retrouve à quelques centaines de mètres de la vieille ferme, elle se retourne vers celle-ci.

Fixant un instant la maison, elle ferme les yeux et se concentre. Au bout d'un long moment, elle relève la tête et ouvre les yeux : un éclat bleu azur s'en échappe. Lentement, elle tend la main gauche vers la ferme, puis la relève sèchement de façon à mettre sa paume presque à la verticale, doigts écartés. Dans le même temps, elle crie ces mots :

« Tarrch loussa ! »

Il ne se passe rien d'extraordinaire dans un premier temps, si ce n'est le léger rayonnement bleuté du bracelet de Synthia. Mais soudain, avec une vitesse inquiétante, le vent se met à tempêter et de lourds nuages noirs se forment presque au-dessus de la vieille ferme : rapidement, un bruit de tonnerre assourdissant résonne, alors que les premiers éclairs s'abattent sur la demeure et qu'une pluie diluvienne tombe subitement du ciel. La foudre et le vent n'ont besoin que de quelques secondes pour pulvériser le bâtiment…

« Tarrch rem ! »

L'orage cesse presque instantanément. Synthia baisse la tête et ferme les yeux. Lorsqu'elle les rouvre de nouveau, ils sont comme avant : les siens. Elle regarde la vieille maison qui n'est plus que ruines fumantes, puis plie son bras gauche en diagonale sur sa poitrine de façon à pouvoir y presser deux symboles sur le bracelet : des cercles lumineux bleutés se forment autour d'elle et elle disparaît.

0000000000

Au même moment, au SGC, l'anneau des symboles de la porte est en mouvement. Devant le shaapaï, la section de Teal'c et Jack attendent l'ouverture du vortex pour pouvoir partir en mission. Dans la salle de commande, Sam pointe son doigt sur un des écrans afin de montrer quelque chose au Lieutenant-colonel Davis.

« C'est cette onde là Monsieur »

Davis observe le moniteur : en plus de tous les paramètres habituels de fonctionnement de la porte, de nouvelles informations s'affichent maintenant à chaque ouverture du vortex. Ceci dans le but de la sécuriser. Depuis quelques temps, Sam et l'équipe avec laquelle elle travaille ont constaté l'apparition d'une onde inconnue dès que la porte est activée.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est Major Carter ?

- Nous pensons que cette onde est produite par le brouilleur asgard

- Est-elle dangereuse pour le fonctionnement de la porte ?

- Difficile à dire : cela ne semble pas perturber son fonctionnement mais cette émission influe sur le naquada c'est indéniable

- Que faire alors major ?

- Enlever le brouilleur n'étant pas envisageable, je n'en sais rien monsieur »

Sam et Davis se fixent. Allan Mirbell et le Général Hammond entrent dans la pièce à ce moment là.

En salle d'embarquement, Jack s'approche de Teal'c et lui dit :

« On va voir ce que vos gars ont dans le ventre Teal'c ! »

Haussant un sourcil, le jaffa lui répond :

« Moi seul suis porteur d'un symbiote O'Neill. Vous devriez le savoir »

Jack lui lance un regard du coin de l'œil accompagné d'une expression atterrée. Puis il lui dit :

« Vous me tuerez avec votre humour. Si, si ! »

Le dernier chevron s'enclenche et le vortex se forme.

Dans la salle de commande, Hammond se penche vers le micro :

« Messieurs, bon voyage et bon entraînement ! Nous vous attendons dans quinze heures ! »

Jack fait un salut au Général, puis monte sur la passerelle accompagné de Teal'c. Il se met sur la droite de la porte, Teal'c sur la gauche, et dit à ce dernier :

« C'est vous le chef…chef ! »

Teal'c se tourne vers la centaine de soldats en contrebas du shaapaï.

« Section ! En avant ! »

Au pas de course, les militaires s'avancent et franchissent la porte. Le dernier passé, Jack invite de la main le jaffa à franchir le vortex. Teal'c salut brièvement O'Neill et passe le seuil, suivi de Jack, à reculons, le temps pour lui de faire un dernier au-revoir à ceux dans la salle de commandes.

La porte se referme.


	6. Chapter 6

Dans les quartiers personnels du commandant sur un des vaisseaux asgards, Eltann est face à l'écran de son ordinateur, écran qui occupe tout un pan de mur de la pièce. Il est en train de visualiser différents schémas tactiques relatifs à la défense de la Terre lorsqu'un signal sonore l'avertit qu'un membre de son équipage essaie de le joindre. Une nouvelle fenêtre se forme dans l'écran et le asgard en charge de la passerelle apparaît à l'image.

« Commandant Eltann : vous avez une communication urgente depuis le SGC. Un événement relatif à la porte »

Eltann manipule les galets sur le pupitre devant lui et les schémas disparaissent, laissant l'image issue de la passerelle prendre tout l'écran. Il fixe son correspondant et lui dit :

« Répondez au SGC que j'arrive

- Bien commandant ! »

L'écran vire au noir. Eltann se saisit d'un objet posé sur le pupitre et sort de ses quartiers pour se diriger vers un plot de téléportation. Chemin faisant, il entend dans les haut-parleurs :

« Commandant Eltann ! Commandant Eltann ! Veuillez vous rendre au visionneur le plus proche ! Veuillez vous rendre au visionneur le plus proche ! »

Sans manifester la moindre surprise ou panique, le asgard fait demi-tour et ré-intègre ses quartiers où il active à nouveau l'écran. L'image de la passerelle se forme, vide. Puis le asgard l'ayant précédemment contacté apparaît brusquement par la gauche.

« Excusez-moi commandant, je vérifiais nos scanners

- Il y a un problème avec les scanners ?

- Non

- Alors pourquoi cet appel ?

- Quelqu'un ou quelque chose essaie de nous joindre depuis la Terre. Source non-humaine »

Eltann s'approche de l'écran.

« Pouvez-vous me reformuler cela ?

- Nous captons un message sonore, en fait une émission d'ondes sub-spatiales en provenance de la Terre dirigées sur nos vaisseaux

- C'est technologiquement impossible

- Et pourtant réel »

Eltann prend un moment pour réfléchir, puis il dit :

« Avez-vous analysé ce message ?

- Non, mais si nos instruments fonctionnent correctement, et ils fonctionnent, ce message est de type ancien »

Aucune surprise dans le comportement d'Eltann. Sauf son silence.

« Il n'y a plus d'Anciens dans cette galaxie Gaerz

- Oui

- Alors je ne comprends pas »

Nouveau silence, puis Eltann demande à son interlocuteur :

« Passez-moi cette transmission

- Convertie ?

- Oui »

Une seconde s'écoule puis Eltann entend une voix, une voix féminine, déclamer :

_« Message aux vaisseaux asgards en orbite autour de la Terre ! Aidez-moi ! Je suis Synthia, La Gardienne de la Passe du Dormeur, je suis la dernière ancienne de ce monde. J'utilise un moyen de communication que vous pouvez recevoir. Aidez-moi ! Je sais que vous êtes là : je vous vois sur mes écrans. Répondez-moi ! Aidez-moi ! Je répète : message aux vaisseaux… »_

Eltann ré-écoute le message, puis coupe l'enregistrement.

« Gaerz : d'où vient cette émission ? »

Sur l'écran d'Eltann une fenêtre s'ouvre et une carte de la Terre se matérialise : par flash, une section de l'image s'agrandit progressivement jusqu'à se stabiliser. Eltann voit un point lumineux se dessiner sur la mer. La voix de Gaerz explique :

« Cette localisation se situe dans l'Océan Atlantique, non loin d'une région appelée Bretagne appartenant à un pays nommé France.

- L'émission est sous-marine ?

- Oui. Nos scanners détectent une sorte de complexe souterrain imperméable aux ondes d'investigations

- Même aux nôtres ?

- Oui »

Eltann se tait. Un long moment s'écoule avant que Gaerz ne reprenne la parole :

« Commandant Eltann ?

- Oui ?

- Que faisons-nous ?

- Répondez à ce message : dites-lui que nous l'avons reçu. Demandez-lui de s'expliquer et ce qu'elle attend de nous comme aide. Et tenez-moi informé au SGC

- Bien commandant »

Eltann coupe l'écran et se remet en route pour la Terre.

0000000000

Jack est en train de sortir du vortex à reculons lorsqu'il est touché pour la première fois. Une douleur fulgurante lui cisaille la jambe et vide son esprit. Il s'écroule, sans réellement comprendre ce qui lui arrive, sa seule pensée étant de se ramasser sur lui-même une fois au sol et de toucher l'endroit où il a été blessé. Voir du sang sur ses doigts, son propre sang, réactive son cerveau qui reprend le dessus sur ses instincts : il se retourne de façon à voir ce qu'il se passe et surtout pour savoir d'où viennent ces bruits de tirs qu'il entend. Ce qu'il voit le laisse incrédule.

Tout d'abord il aperçoit ses hommes. La plupart sont déjà morts, étendus sur le sol, certains ayant plusieurs impacts noirâtres sur leur corps. Deux corps déchiquetés se trouvent près de lui, allongés dans les marches de l'escalier qui conduit à la zone dallée où se trouve la porte (l'escalier ? Depuis quand la porte de PG7-432 a-t-elle un escalier ?) En avant de ce champ de cadavres, à l'abri relatif du tir ennemi derrière une frêle haie d'arbustes, il voit le reste de la section et Teal'c. Même en ce moment de stress, il comprend de suite que rien ne va plus pour eux les humains : ils ne sont plus qu'une vingtaine…

Au loin, mais pas si loin, sur un petit monticule, les…autres. Beaucoup d'autres. Énormément beaucoup d'autres. Jack apprendra plus tard qu'il y avait ce jour là environ 80000 soldats de Tezh'rourk face à eux. Une boucherie.

Et en provenance de ce monticule émane une multitude de tirs d'armes lasers de couleur jaune.

« O'Neill ! »

Jack tourne la tête vers Teal'c qui se relève pour venir vers lui. Il lui hurle :

« Restez à couvert bon dieu ! »

Le jaffa à une hésitation, puis reste à sa place. Jack lui crie :

« Il faut se replier ! Vous m'entendez ? Il faut se replier ! »

Teal'c évite de justesse un tir en s'inclinant vers l'arrière, puis crie à son tour à l'intention du colonel :

« On ne peut pas bouger O'Neill ! Ils nous tueront tous si nous quittons nos positions ! »

Un tir frappe le sol devant le visage de Jack et fait éclater la dalle : quelques éclats lui provoquent de légères estafilades sur la joue.

« Nous ne sommes pas sur la bonne planète O'Neill ! »

Dans la seconde couche de la conscience de Jack une ironie prend forme _(Sans blague ? Vous avez trouvé cela tout seul Teal'c ?)_ mais sa pensée principale est ailleurs. Il cherche désespérément un moyen de sauver ses hommes.

Un nouveau tir le frôle à l'épaule, suffisamment près pour qu'il ressente une vive brûlure. Il est partiellement déconcentré, se demandant presque s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas que le prochain tir soit le bon, quand son cerveau se met en boucle sur l'image de Sam : ce qui le galvanise. L'instant d'après, dans un grand cri de rage, il se relève malgré la douleur vive qui lui scie la jambe et il avance vers ses hommes.

C'est à ce moment que le ciel s'assombrit et qu'une ombre avance sur la lande.

0000000000

Eltann vient de se matérialiser dans la salle de commandes du SGC. Il lance un regard à la ronde pour voir qui se trouve là.

« Amis Humains, bonjour »

Hammond le salua brièvement :

« Commandant Eltann, merci d'être venu si vite

- Quel est votre problème ? »

Le Général se tourne vers Sam

« Major Carter ? »

Sam pianote sur le clavier de l'ordinateur puis désigne un écran

« Il se passe quelque chose avec la porte des étoiles. Nous venons de le constater après une utilisation (elle touche l'écran) Sur la gauche, l'adresse que nous avons composée. Sur la droite, celle que la porte à composée… »

Eltann fixe l'écran, puis Sam qui poursuit :

« Vous voyez : ce n'est pas la même. La porte ne choisit pas les symboles que nous lui demandons. Et pourtant tous nos systèmes sont opérationnels.

- Je vois, oui. Mais en quoi ce problème me concerne-t-il ?

- La porte est perturbée par l'onde qu'émet le brouilleur que vous nous avez donné »

Eltann reporte son regard sur l'écran. Hammond ajoute :

« Sachez que nous venons d'envoyer une section de cent hommes, ainsi que Teal'c et le colonel O'Neill, sur une planète que nous ne connaissons pas pensant les expédier sur PG7-432 »

Le Asgard s'avance vers l'écran et dit à Sam :

« Avez-vous accès à la cartographie stellaire asgarde depuis ce poste ?

- Oui bien sur

- Affichez-la »

Sam s'exécute : une carte spatiale apparaît sur le moniteur.

« Entrez l'adresse que la porte à composée s'il vous plait major Carter »

Sam tape l'adresse sur son clavier. Sur l'écran, la carte bouge et s'oriente de façon à mettre la planète voulue au centre de l'écran.

« Voilà, fait Sam »

Eltann se retourne vers le Général

« Otez le brouilleur, recomposez l'adresse et récupérez vos hommes s'il n'est pas trop tard »

Un frisson glacé parcours tout le monde. Hammond demande à Eltann :

« Comment cela s'il n'est pas trop tard ?

- Vous les avez transportés sur un monde de l'empire de Tezh'rourk, un monde qui lui sert de terrain militaire d'entraînement »

0000000000

Jack s'arrête net quand il prend conscience de l'ombre au-dessus de lui. Lentement il se retourne, réalisant que les tirs ont cessé à ce moment là, et il lève la tête : dans le ciel, un immense vaisseau, inconnu, triangulaire, est en vol stationnaire. Un bruit de sifflement lui parvient, bref mais répétitif, comme lorsque l'on siffle entre ses dents, et il ne parvient pas à en déterminer l'origine.

« O'Neill ! »

Il se tourne vers Teal'c. Et là il comprend le bruit : c'est celui de la téléportation un par un de ceux contre qui ils se battaient. Puis un bruit similaire se produit tout près de lui : il sursaute pour se retourner et il voit quatre hommes très grands _(ce sont des hommes !)_ et identiques de traits _(ils sont vraiment pareils c'est dingue !)_ tous dans une sorte de combinaison-uniforme, se matérialiser dans un rayonnement jaune très clair. L'un d'eux tend sa main vers lui, une main gantée d'une mitaine noire, une main d'où part bientôt un rayon qui le frappe et le paralyse instantanément : Jack s'effondre à nouveau au sol.

Il n'est pas inconscient, mais il ne peut vraiment plus du tout bouger. Ses pensées vont vers Teal'c et le reste de ses hommes qui doivent probablement subir le même sort que lui à l'heure actuelle. Puis voyant la porte dans son champ de vision il se dit au fond de lui :

« Je déteste ce truc ! »

Un nouveau bruit se fait entendre. Un bruit familier celui la : celui des anneaux de transport goa'ulds. Il ne les voit pas mais ressent leur bourdonnement. Puis le son disparaît, remplacé par un autre : il entend des pas derrière lui, des pas qui se rapprochent, des pas qui conduisent un nouvel arrivant dans son champ de vision…

Debout devant lui se tient un homme. Peut-être pas un humain, mais la similitude est frappante. Il semble jeune, 25 ans environ, a de longs cheveux bouclés et blonds qui dévalent ses épaules en cascade. Il porte un costume très simple : pantalon et tunique, avec un long manteau par-dessus (on dirait du lin…) Il est beau, indéniablement.

Dans les tréfonds du cerveau de Jack, une mémoire dormante se réveille brusquement et il a instantanément connaissance de celui qui se trouve face à lui…

Comme si ce dernier venu lisait dans ses pensées, il s'incline légèrement vers O'Neill. Ses yeux flamboient alors d'une lueur que ce dernier ne connaît que trop bien, et Jack entend dans son esprit la voix du goa'uld lui dire :

« Oui, c'est bien moi... Je suis L'Empereur Tezh'rourk »


	7. Chapter 7

Un silence absolu régnait dans la salle de commandes du SGC. La porte des étoiles était ouverte sur PXC-750 (le vrai nom de PG7-432) où, à l'autre bout de la galaxie, le robot sonde avançait sur le champ de bataille en renvoyant ses images sur Terre.

Et ces images étaient terrifiantes. Sur les écrans de contrôle, on ne voyait que des cadavres. Trop de cadavres. Une terrible bataille s'était déroulée sur cette lande et La Mort était tout ce qu'il en restait comme témoignage. Le Général Hammond, après un silence empli de retenue, fit d'une petite voix:

« Fermez la porte, Major »

Sam, le regard bloqué sur ce qu'elle voyait, les pensées douloureuses et le cœur agonisant, n'eut pas de réaction. Sam ne pensait qu'à Jack, et à tout ce qu'elle n'avait pas pu lui dire, et à tout ce que son cœur ne pourrait jamais lui dire... Hammond vint derrière elle et répéta:

« Major, je vous ai dit de fermer la porte »

Sam se tourna vers lui et, les larmes au yeux et la voix brisée, balbutia:

« Mais... Mon Général, le colonel... »

Il posa une main lentement sur son épaule et lui demanda à nouveau:

« Sam, s'il vous plait, fermez la porte »

Sa voix était compatissante, pleine d'émotion contenue face à ce qu'il savait qu'elle ressentait, mais aussi pleine du devoir militaire, celui voué à la sécurité de la base. Il ajouta à l'intention de Sam:

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous irons chercher nos hommes. Nous le... ramènerons lui aussi. Mais pour l'instant Major, il faut fermer la porte. Celui qui a fait cela est peut-être toujours là, aux aguets »

Après quelques secondes d'hésitation, Sam se tourna vers son clavier et, après une dernière pensée pour Jack, pressa une touche de son ordinateur, ce qui referma le vortex qui reliait les deux mondes. Eltann s'adressa au Général:

« Je suis navré de ce qu'il vient de se produire, Général Hammond »

Ce dernier le dévisagea sans manifester une quelconque émotion. Le Asgard poursuivit:

« Je me sens un peu responsable et je vous assure que nous ferons tout pour que cela ne se reproduise pas. Je vais m'occuper dès mon retour à bord de mon vaisseau de régler le problème des brouilleurs et des interférences qu'ils provoquent »

Hammond eut un simple hochement de tête. A ce moment, le sergent près de la console de commande, un casque sur les oreilles, se tourna vers le groupe.

« Mon Général, nous recevons une transmission du croiseur amiral asgard »

Hammond fit:

« Sur audio, Sergent »

Une voix retentit peu après par les hauts-parleurs et déclama:

« Commandant Eltann ! Veuillez regagner le bord le plus rapidement possible ! Commandant Eltann ! Veuillez (...) »

Le Asgard observa les humains, puis se recula un peu en disant:

« Je dois vous quitter »

Et, après l'approbation du Général, Eltann disparut dans un flash blanc. Hammond se tourna vers le Lieutenant-colonel Davis.

« Il faut contacter immédiatement Monsieur Mirbell pour lui... »

Mais le Général n'acheva pas: la porte des étoiles s'activa de nouveau à ce moment, accompagnée du message automatique d'alerte:

« Activation extérieure de la porte ! »

L'effervescence de ce genre de situation fut comme à l'accoutumée. Sam pianota sur le clavier, puis annonça:

« Fermeture de l'iris ! »

Les chevrons s'enclenchèrent un à un, avec la ronde de l'anneau des symboles, puis la porte s'ouvrit. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent, avant que Sam n'annonce:

« Nous recevons le signal d'identification des Tok'ra, mon Général

- Ouvrez l'iris, Major »

Peu après, Jacob Carter franchit le vortex et s'avança sur la passerelle d'embarquement, regardant vers la salle de commande. Lorsqu'elle le vit, Sam se leva en murmurant:

« Papa ! »

Et elle sortit rapidement de la salle de commandes, les larmes aux yeux, s'élançant vers la salle de la porte, en bredouillant:

« Excusez-moi... »

Elle retrouva son père dans le couloir latéral à la salle d'embarquement, se précipitant dans ses bras, en pleurs. Très surpris, et assez inquiet aussi, Jacob la serra dans ses bras en lui disant:

« Sam ? Que se passe-t-il, mon ange ? »

Entre deux sanglots, elle parvint à lui murmurer:

« Ja... Jack ! C'est Jack !

- Jack ? Quoi, Jack ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? »

Hammond arriva près d'eux à cet instant: il fut touché par la scène se déroulant devant ses yeux. Jacob, serrant sa fille contre lui, l'interrogea anxieusement du regard pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Le Général lui fit:

« Nous venons de perdre beaucoup d'hommes en mission, Jacob. Un véritable carnage

- Et Jack fait partie d'eux ?

- Nous ne le savons pas encore, mais il est possible que oui. Tout comme Teal'c »

Un silence pesant vint ponctuer cette déclaration. Jacob serra un peu plus fort Sam contre lui, alors que Hammond leur fit doucement:

« Je vous laisse quelques instants »

0000000000

Dans un secteur très éloigné de la galaxie, à bord de l'immense vaisseau triangulaire de Tezh'rourk, deux hommes totalement identiques du point de vue physique, encadraient Teal'c. Ils marchaient dans un couloir, les gardes tenant leur prisonnier en joue avec l'espèce de gant qu'ils portaient à la main droite, et qui était en fait une arme. Ils pénétrèrent tous trois une vaste salle dans laquelle ils marchèrent jusque vers une sorte de trône face à une immense baie vitrée donnant sur l'espace. Ce fauteuil grandiose était le seul meuble présent. Assis dans ce trône se tenait un jeune homme aux cheveux blonds, longs et bouclés, entièrement vêtu de blanc. Teal'c comprit qu'il se trouvait face à Tezh'rourk, face au seul et unique Empereur Goa'uld de tous les temps. Un des gardes lui fit sèchement:

« Agenouille toi devant l'Empereur, jaffa ! »

Et il lui posa une main sur l'épaule pour le forcer à faire ce qu'il lui demandait. Teal'c se dégagea d'un mouvement tout en disant d'une voix assurée:

« Je ne m'agenouille pas devant les faux dieux ! Jamais ! »

Un éclat de rire, totalement surprenant en cet instant, vint résonner et faire écho dans la grande salle. Celui de Tezh'rourk. Il se leva et s'approcha de Teal'c. Face à lui, il prit le temps d'observer le jaffa, avant de lui dire:

« Je ne suis pas un Dieu, jaffa. Ni un faux, ni un vrai »

Teal'c fut surpris par cette déclaration à laquelle il ne s'attendait pas. Tezh'rourk, tournant autour de lui, poursuivit:

« Je n'ai jamais compris cette attitude de mes congénères à se faire passer pour ce qu'ils n'étaient pas. Être Râ ou Apophis ne leur a rien apporté de bon finalement. Ils n'ont jamais compris que lorsqu'on a le pouvoir, il est inutile de le déguiser sous une fausse identité"

Il fixa Teal'c dans les yeux et ajouta, gravement:

« On s'en sert, c'est tout »

Il retourna vers son trône où avant de s'asseoir il fit à Teal'c:

« Je suis un Goa'uld, une forme de vie comme il en existe des milliers dans l'univers. Un parasite qui a besoin d'un hôte pour survivre »

Il fit un silence, puis reprit:

« J'ai le droit de survivre, jaffa. Comme quiconque. Qu'importe le moyen. Je suis puissant, le plus puissant être vivant de cette galaxie probablement. La place d'Empereur, que j'ai déjà possédée, me revient donc »

Tezh'rourk se rassit, puis fixa à nouveau Teal'c intensément.

« Maintenant, jaffa, je veux que tu écoutes très attentivement »

0000000000

Alors qu'il s'attendait à se retrouver sur son vaisseau, Eltann se matérialisa dans un endroit qu'il ne connaissait absolument pas: une vaste salle voûtée soutenue par des poutres métalliques en arceau. Il observa rapidement les lieux à la ronde, avant que des pas ne résonnent à ses oreilles. Peu après, arrivant par le couloir qui se trouvait à l'autre bout de la pièce, une femme rousse se trouva devant lui. Ils s'observèrent, puis elle prit la parole avec un sourire:

« Commandant Eltann, soyez le bienvenu à La Passe du Dormeur »

Elle fit un pas vers lui et poursuivit:

« Je suis Synthia, la Gardienne de ce lieu. Je vous prie de m'excuser d'avoir du intercepter votre rayon téléporteur pour vous faire venir ici, mais la situation l'exigeait »

Eltann cligna des yeux, puis lui demanda:

« Vous êtes réellement une Ancienne?

- Oui, commandant. La dernière de ce monde »

Elle sembla alors réfléchir à ce qu'elle venait de dire, puis ajouta:

« Du moins, la dernière de mon peuple encore éveillée »

Eltann inclina la tête.

« Je ne comprends pas

- Je ne suis pas seule ici. Il y a quelqu'un avec moi qui a besoin de notre aide

- Quelqu'un ? Qui ? »

Synthia prit le temps pour lui répondre, et finit par lui dire:

« Seffarak »

0000000000

Dans sa cellule, sur le vaisseau de Tezh'rourk, Jack gisait sur son flanc, dans un demi délire fiévreux que sa plaie au genou, en train de s'infecter à toute vitesse à cause de germes étrangers très virulents contractés sur PXC-750, lui causait. Il n'avait plus vraiment conscience de la réalité, et seules les pensées plus ou moins cohérentes de son cerveau embrumé lui permettaient de ne pas totalement sombrer: il revoyait des images de batailles, il revoyait Sam et le major russe, il revoyait... l'Empereur. Il ne savait pas comment, mais ce "serpent" avait su lire son esprit. Il ne comprenait pas mieux non plus comment, mais lui aussi, Jack O'Neill, avait pu lire pendant une fraction de seconde les pensées de Tezh'rourk.

Et la folie qu'il y avait vu était sans limites.

0000000000

Le Général Hammond pénétra dans son bureau à la suite de Jacob, refermant la porte derrière eux. Il fit signe à son ami de prendre place en lui demandant:

« Comment va Sam ?

- Elle est très choquée, Georges, mais je crois que c'est un soldat avant tout. Ses larmes ne dureront pas »

Un silence se fit pendant qu'ils s'installaient. Jacob reprit:

« Est-on sur que Jack est... ? Et Teal'c ?

- Nous ne sommes sur de rien pour l'instant. Ils sont portés disparus. Lorsque nous aurons sécurisé la zone, nous procéderons au rapatriement des corps et là nous saurons

- Quel terrible coup pour le SGC !

- C'est indéniable. Que cela se produise en cette période de risque maximum n'est de plus pas de très bonne augure. Mais dis moi plutôt ce que tu viens faire ici, Jacob »

Le père de Sam baissa la tête et la releva. Selmac pris la parole:

« Général Hammond, je suis venu vous demander un service »

Le militaire eut un soupir: les demandes des Tok'ra avaient toujours été plus ou moins instigatrices de problèmes en devenir.

« Un service ? Quel service ? Que devons-nous encore faire pour la Tok'ra, Selmac ?

- Ce n'est pas pour la Tok'ra, Général. C'est en fait pour vous

- Pour nous ? Comment cela, pour nous ?

- Je parle du SGC, de la Terre »

Hammond dévisagea Selmac, ne comprenant pas trop où ce dernier voulait en venir. Le Tok'ra éclaira partiellement sa lanterne:

« Général, j'ai besoin de connaître l'adresse de la tante de Daniel Jackson »

Le visage de Hammond se marqua de surprise, d'une surprise énorme, tant il s'attendait à quelque chose de complètement différent, une mission suicide par exemple.

« Je vous demande pardon, Selmac ?

- Je sais que cela doit vous paraître étrange, et vous le paraîtra encore plus quand je vous dirai pourquoi, mais il me faut vraiment cette information »

Le Général se renversa dans son fauteuil et, un peu dubitatif, lui fit:

« Expliquez moi »

0000000000

Teal'c scrutait le visage de Tezh'rourk, attendant qu'il lui dise ce qu'il s'apprêtait à lui dire. Le Goa'uld prit quelques secondes, puis se mit à lui parler:

« Tu vas retourner sur Chulak et annoncer à ton peuple que les Goa'ulds ne sont plus une menace pour la galaxie. Va dire à tes frères qu'ils sont désormais libres »

L'Empereur le regardait droit dans les yeux. Teal'c, maître de lui même, ouvrit la bouche et dit:

« Vous êtes un Goa'uld. Vous êtes une menace pour la galaxie »

Un des gardes derrière lui posa à nouveau une main sur son épaule. Sa main gantée. Teal'c sentit une douleur lui cisailler le corps et il eut un cri. Le garde lui cria:

« Insolent ! Ne t'adresse pas à notre Maître ainsi, jaffa ! »

Tezh'rourk leva la main pour lui ordonner d'arrêter, puis dit à Teal'c:

« Tu leur diras également que je suis redevenu l'Empereur de cette partie de l'espace, que Chulak redevient de ce fait mon territoire, et que j'exige son allégeance à mon Empire. Dans le cas contraire, je réduirais Chulak en cendres »

Teal'c eut un petit sourire ironique et un haussement de sourcils. Il répondit à Tezh'rourk, d'un ton plein de sarcasmes:

« Vous appelez cela être libre ? »

L'Empereur leva lentement la main droite. Il portait à l'annulaire une assez grosse bague sertie d'une pierre du même bleu que ses yeux. Il se produisit un léger flash dans la pierre, une décharge d'énergie, qui projeta Teal'c dans les airs, loin de lui. Le jaffa retomba violemment sur le sol. Tezh'rourk se releva, s'approcha de Teal'c et poursuivit:

« Tes remarques ne sont d'aucun intérêt et ne sont que porte ouverte à la souffrance »

Le ton était glacial, menaçant. Le jaffa leva les yeux vers son ennemi et répondit dans un rictus:

« Vous ne me faites pas peur!

- Tu devrais pourtant me craindre, crois moi ! »

L''Empereur s'accroupit près de lui et continua:

« Je te le redis une dernière fois: tu vas retourner dans ton monde et transmettre le message. Et dis leur bien que me choisir moi, c'est choisir de vivre »

Tezh'rourk se redressa et retourna vers son trône où il se rassit. S'adressant à ses gardes, il leur dit:

« Reconduisez le dans sa cellule en attendant ! »

0000000000

Hammond fixait Selmac ahuri. Ce que le Tok'ra venait de lui dire était à peine croyable, même pour quelqu'un comme lui en ayant tant vu depuis toutes ces années. Le Général s'exclama:

« C'est impossible !

- Je vous assure que non, Général Hammond »

Il y eut un silence entre les deux hommes, un silence où le militaire réfléchit bien à ce qu'il venait d'apprendre et à ce que cela impliquait. Ensuite Hammond fit à Selmac:

« Je ne sais pas si j'y crois, ou si même je veux bien y croire, mais je vais vous donner ce que vous me demandez

- Merci Général »

Selmac baissa la tête et Jacob revint. Il fit simplement:

« Merci Georges »

0000000000

Eltann s'exclama:

« Seffarak ? Seffarak le premier Tok'ra ?

- Oui, Commandant Eltann »

Le Asgard était très surpris, bien qu'il soit difficile de déceler la moindre émotion chez lui. Toujours avec étonnement, il reprit:

« Vous êtes en train de me dire que Seffarak est sur Terre ? »

Synthia l'observa d'un air étrange, presque méfiant, l'espace d'une seconde. Mais cela ne se répercuta pas dans sa voix.

« Il est ici, dans ce complexe. Il y est depuis plus de mille siècles »

Eltann s'avança et demanda à la jeune femme avec une forme d'empressement:

« Menez moi à lui ! »

Elle eut un sourire, avec toujours une pointe de méfiance dans l'expression, puis s'écarta pour laisser passer Eltann en l'invitant à la suivre, ce que fit le Asgard. Ils prirent le couloir par lequel la Gardienne était arrivé, de fabrication identique à la pièce où ils étaient, et Eltann la questionna sur l'endroit où ils se trouvaient:

« Quel est donc ce lieu ?

- Vous êtes dans les vestiges de la ville d'Ys, du moins la partie souterraine de la ville qui n'a pas été détruite par le Grand Cataclysme

- Ys? L'arrière poste Ancien?

- Oui. Lorsque l'Empereur Tezh'rourk fut vaincu la première fois, c'est ici que Seffarak se réfugia, à l'abri de Râ et des autres Goa'ulds

- Et il demeure ici depuis?

- Non, il a un peu vécu sur la lande toute proche, à différente périodes. Il fut une époque où on le considéra un peu comme... comme un sorcier sur les terres voisines. C'était juste avant qu'il ne se mette en stase, pensant qu'il lui faudrait de nouveau combattre L'Empereur dans l'avenir.

- Seffarak est en stase?

- Oui, bien sur! Comment traverser les siècles sinon ? »

Ils arrivèrent dans une espèce de grande pièce circulaire recouverte d'un dôme. Au centre, reposant sur quatre pierres taillées, une sorte de cocon ovoïde de grande taille était relié à une machinerie cubique aux éclats multicolores. Synthia se tourna vers Eltann en lui désignant le cocon:

« Seffarak »

Avant de se diriger vers le Tok'ra, le Asgard la fixa, puis lui demanda:

« Comment Seffarak pouvait-il savoir que Tezh'rourk reviendrait? Et qu'il lui fallait pour cela se mettre en stase dans l'attente de ce jour ?

- Lui seul pourrait vous donner la réponse à cette question, Commandant Eltann »

Ce dernier s'approcha de la chambre de stase. Lorsqu'il fut près d'elle, s'apercevant que celle-ci était vitrée et qu'il pouvait regarder à l'intérieur, ce qu'il fit, il découvrit un spectacle auquel il ne s'attendait pas: un corps momifié, desséché. Eltann se tourna vers Synthia qui s'était approchée elle aussi:

« Je ne comprends pas. Ce... cet humain est mort ?

- L'hôte de Seffarak n'est quasiment plus qu'un corps sans vie, oui. Mais il reste suffisamment de cellules vivantes autour du symbiote pour que celui-ci survive »

Elle fixa l'intérieur de la chambre et fit:

« C'est pour cela que j'ai besoin de vous. Seffarak se meurt, et sans votre aide, il ne pourra pas survivre »

Elle se tourna vers lui et conclu:

« Et s'il meure, plus personne ne pourra arrêter Tezh'rourk »

0000000000

Jacob Carter et le Général Hammond croisèrent Sam qui venait au devant d'eux devant l'ascenseur.

« Mon Général, je... Papa? Où vas-tu ?

- Je dois faire quelque chose avant de repasser la porte »

Sam le regarda un peu surprise de le voir s'en aller par la surface.

« Quelque chose ? Sur Terre ?

- C'est exact

- Et je peux savoir ce que c'est ? »

Hammond et le père de Sam échangèrent un regard, avant que Selmac ne prenne la parole:

« Major Carter, je ne peux pas vous révéler ce que je suis venu faire ici, mais sachez que j'ai peut-être un moyen pour retrouver... quelqu'un de précieux en ces temps de crise

- Quelqu'un de précieux ? Ici ? Sur Terre ?

- C'est un peu compliqué, Major. Je vous l'expliquerais mieux plus tard »

La porte de l'ascenseur s'ouvrit et Selmac entra dans la cabine après les avoir salué. Lorsqu'il fut parti, Sam, perplexe, se tourna vers Hammond:

« Mon Général, de quoi parlait-il ?

- Je ne suis pas sur d'avoir très bien compris moi-même, Major. Mais si ce qu'il veut faire aboutit, nous pourrions avoir enfin une excellente surprise au milieu de toutes ces nouvelles alarmantes »

Revenant tous deux à la réalité immédiate, Hammond lui fit:

« Comment vous sentez vous, Major ? »

Sam fut touchée par le ton paternaliste de son supérieur. Avec un mince sourire, elle lui répondit:

« Je fait avec, mon Général

- Je comprends. Vous me cherchiez apparemment ?

- Oui. Allan Mirbell est en route pour le SGC: il est informé de la situation et nous apporte de nouvelles informations

- Bien ! Quand doit-il arriver ?

- Dans approximativement trois heures. Je dois vous informer aussi que le Lieutenant-colonel Davis retournera à Washington par le vol retour: Le Pentagone a exprimé le besoin de sa présence sur place lorsqu'il ont été informé de l'incident survenu avec le contingent SG-AF

- Avez-vous justement étudié de plus près le problème de la porte, Major ?

- J'allais m'y atteler avec le lieutenant-colonel Davis, mais du fait de son départ, je voulais vous demander une chose d'abord, en rapport avec ce problème

- Allez-y

- Serait-il possible de faire revenir au SGC le major Dimitri Grodsky, mon Général ? Je crois savoir qu'il est toujours aux États-Unis

- Grodsky ? Le spécialiste russe de la porte des étoiles ?

- C'est cela. Je pense que nous pourrions bien avoir besoin de ses lumières sous peu, et il m'est apparu comme ayant de solides connaissances sur la porte

- Je m'en occupe de suite, Major. Il sera là bientôt

- Merci mon Général »

0000000000

Devant le pupitre que Synthia lui avait montré, l'ayant ensuite laissé seul, Eltann pressa une touche et ouvrit le canal de communication avec son vaisseau. Son premier officier Gaerz apparut sur l'écran.

« Commandant Eltann! Nous étions très inquiets! Comment vous êtes-vous téléporté là où vous êtes ?

- Synthia, la Gardienne de ce lieu, a intercepté le rayon téléporteur qui me ramenait à bord

- C'est une Ancienne ?

- Oui

- Dois-je avertir le Grand Conseil ? »

Il y eut un moment de flottement entre les deux Asgards. Eltann reprit ensuite:

« Non, pas pour le moment. Quel est le statut du vaisseau ?

- Alerte maximum suite à votre disparition

- Annulez. Je serais bientôt de retour

- Bien Commandant

- Préparez la section médicale, avec les meilleurs spécialistes

- Vous êtes souffrant ?

- Non, mais une des personnes qui remonte avec moi l'est

- Une des personnes ? Qui cela ?

- Vous le saurez lorsque nous serons à bord. Je ne veux pas lancer son nom sur les ondes. Préparez-vous: nous serons à bord dans quelques minutes »

Eltann mit fin à la communication. Il quitta la salle de contrôle et il retourna vers Synthia qui était resté dans la salle où se trouvait Seffarak. S'approchant, il vit qu'elle avait mis la chambre de stase en sustentation.

« Mon vaisseau est averti et prêt à nous recevoir

- Je vous remercie de ce que vous faites pour lui, Commandant Eltann »

Elle avait prononcé ses mots d'un ton feint. Eltann lui répondit simplement:

« J'espère que nous pourrons faire plus »

Elle lui sourit, puis marcha vers les plots de téléportation. Flottant dans l'air, la chambre de stase la suivi, et en arrière, le Asgard fit de même. Il s'installèrent, et Synthia porta la main à son bracelet.

« Commandant, puis-je vous demander quelque chose ?

- Je vous écoute

- Je sais que Les Asgards et les Terriens sont en relation depuis quelques années maintenant. Mon rôle ici n'était que de surveiller Seffarak en espérant qu'il n'ait pas à être réveillé, mais j'observais aussi les évènements de la galaxie. En un sens, si tout ce qu'il se passe maintenant ne s'était pas produit, je ne serais jamais venue ici, et nous n'aurions pas su que l'hôte était mourant

- Où voulez-vous en venir ?

- Est-ce que les Terriens savent ? »

Eltann la regarda en penchant la tête.

« Savent ? Savent quoi ?

- Concernant l'histoire de la Tau'ri ? »

Le Asgard ne lui répondit pas de suite. Synthia insista:

« Commandant ?

- Chaque peuple à droit à ses secrets »

La réponse fut celle qu'elle présentait : non. Elle ne lui demanda plus rien: Synthia actionna le téléporteur grâce à son bracelet, et tous trois disparurent dans une ronde de rayons bleutés apparus autour d'eux.


	8. Chapter 8

Assis sur son trône, Tezh'rourk contemplait la planète autour de laquelle son vaisseau orbitait. Un de ses hommes entra dans la vaste salle et vint à lui. Baissant la tête en signe de salut respectueux, il fit:

« Altesse ?

- Oui?

- Nous procédons au transfert des prisonniers avant de rejoindre le palais, mon Maître

- Bien »

L'homme se retira, en s'inclinant de nouveau. Tezh'rourk se leva et fit quelques pas vers la baie vitrée. Il embrassa l'Univers d'un regard, eut un sourire en coin, puis il retourna s'asseoir. Pensant aux prisonniers, son esprit restait très intrigué par cet humain qui le connaissait, et qui semblait savoir également beaucoup d'autres choses. Il s'impatientait de pouvoir le questionner.

Mais d'abord, il lui fallait faire autre chose de nettement plus important: étendre un peu plus son pouvoir sur cette galaxie. Depuis ce jour où sur Abydos il avait pu vivre à nouveau en s'éveillant d'un si long sommeil, il avait commencé à reconquérir ce qui avait été à lui. Ce qui était toujours à lui. Ceux l'ayant lâchement attaqué il y a si longtemps allaient payer. La dette était énorme: elle allait être très chère.

0000000000

Jack fut projeté contre le sol de sa cellule sur TZ-2 comme si l'on se débarrassait d'un vulgaire paquet de linge sale. Il ne s'en formalisa pas, ne se rendant pas vraiment compte de ce qu'il se passait. Le délire fiévreux de Jack augmentait, sa plaie au genou empirant. Il alternait phases de demi conscience et phases de semi coma, n'ayant plus vraiment un pied dans la réalité.

Au fond de son esprit, les souvenirs se mélangeait aux pensées et plus rien de cohérent ne traversait la conscience de Jack.

0000000000

Dans une galaxie très distante de la notre, sur un important astéroïde rendu viable par la technologie, Thor vivait sa nouvelle vie d'exilé en regardant le temps s'écouler. Bien qu'il se trouvait à des milliards de kilomètres de ce qu'il se passait, son esprit ne pouvait s'en détacher. Il réfléchissait sans cesse à la situation, à ce qu'elle impliquait et surtout à ce qu'il allait en découler. Parce qu'il savait que Tezh'rourk ne ferait pas que détruire pour obtenir. Non... L'Empereur voulait aussi rétablir la vérité. Il en était persuadé. Et cela était peut-être le plus dangereux.

0000000000

Le lendemain matin, très tôt, Allan Mirbell entra dans la salle de briefing du SGC où l'attendait le Général Hammond et le Major Carter. Il les salua et leur dit:

« Général, Major, sachez que je suis sincèrement navré de ce qu'il est arrivé au Colonel O'Neill et à Teal'c. C'est tragique »

Le Général lui répondit:

« Merci Monsieur Mirbell, j'apprécie »

Sam eut un hochement de tête et un pâle sourire pour signifier la même chose. Mirbell demanda:

« Les a-t-on retrouvé ? »

Hammond expliqua:

« Nous venons juste de commencer le rapatriement de nos hommes depuis PXC-750. Il est un peu tôt pour le savoir

- Je comprends. Pardonnez moi d'avoir demandé

- Ce n'est rien »

Allan Mirbell s'assit et il invita le Général et le Major à faire de même. Puis, après un silence, il leur déclara d'un ton grave:

« Ce que je vais vous dire ne doit en aucun cas sortir de cette pièce. Je vous le confie car nous trois ici présents sommes au plus près des évènements et qu'il m'a été demandé de vous le transmettre »

Il lut sur leurs visages qu'ils avaient parfaitement compris. Il poursuivit:

« Je sors d'une réunion à la Maison Blanche en présence du Président et de tout l'État-Major. Nous avons discuté longuement de la situation dans laquelle se trouve notre planète, et des conséquences que cette situation pourrait avoir dans un avenir immédiat »

Il fit une pause, puis reprit:

« Demain, en milieu de journée, le Président va convoquer une assemblée générale exceptionnelle des Nations Unies »

Mirbell fit une nouvelle pause, pour donner plus de poids à ses paroles.

« Si tout va bien, dans trois jours, Le Président révèlera l'existence de la porte des étoiles aux autres nations du monde »

Hammond et Sam se jetèrent un regard, quand même un peu surpris par cette nouvelle, puis ils reposèrent leur yeux sur Mirbell. Ce fut elle qui lui demanda:

« Il va leur parler du programme Stargate, ou bien de tout ce qui nous menace actuellement ?

- Il va leur parler de tout »

Hammond posa la question suivante:

« Mais pourquoi maintenant? Peut-être cette crise va-t-elle se régler? Tout révéler n'est-il pas prématuré ?

- La Terre étant en passe d'être possiblement anéantie, nous pensons que le monde à le droit de savoir et de s'y préparer »

Sam intervint:

« A-t-on mesuré les conséquences d'une telle révélation ?

- Major, il va de soi que nous allons être accusés d'avoir provoqué involontairement tout ce qu'il se passe. Peut-être même aurons nous à affronter des attaques ou des déclarations de guerres, aussi ridicule que cela soit en ce moment. Nous pensons que oui, annoncer au monde entier que nous ne sommes finalement pas seuls et que notre nation le sait depuis longtemps, est une façon de mettre Les États-Unis en danger. Mais l'idée de permettre aux peuples du monde de se préparer au pire est ce qui nous motive »

Il fit un silence, avant d'ajouter:

« Même si une telle annonce risque de provoquer sur l'entière surface de la Terre un chaos sans nom, le temps de la vérité est venu »

0000000000

Synthia observait l'écran: des symboles runiques et des graphiques défilaient devant ses yeux, mais elle ne les comprenait pas. Bien qu'elle disposa d'un savoir immense, elle n'avait jamais pris le temps d'apprendre la langue asgarde durant son séjour terrestre. Ce qu'elle regrettait presque. Elle se tourna vers sa droite où elle vit un peu plus loin Eltann, qui assistait avec elle aux examens médicaux pratiqués sur Seffarak, en compagnie d'autres Asgards. Elle n'entendit pas leur conversation suivante:

« Quels sont les résultats ?

- Le symbiote est en fin de vie, Commandant

- Plus clairement ?

- Quoique nous fassions, même une implantation dans un nouvel hôte ne le sauverait pas. Il lui reste une semaine au mieux »

Eltann prit un temps de réflexion, puis il se tourna vers son compagnon à sa droite:

« Gaerz, avertissez le Grand Conseil. Dites leur deux choses : la première, que j'ai bien reçu leur dernier message, la seconde, ce qu'il se passe ici, et précisez leur que je les recontacterai un peu plus tard

- Bien, Commandant »

Eltann se retourna ensuite vers Synthia et il avança vers elle. Elle lui demanda quand il fut près d'elle:

« Qu'est-ce que cela dit ?

- Seffarak va mourir »

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux, horrifiée:

« Non ! Il faut empêcher cela ! A tout prix !

- Je vous explique: il y avait un défaut dans le système de régénération cellulaire de la chambre de stase. C'est ce qui a provoqué la mort lente de l'hôte. La sauvegarde a pris le relais en tentant de freiner au maximum la destruction des cellules, ce qui a permis au symbiote de perdurer, mais l'action a atteint ses limites »

Le Asgard fit une pause, puis poursuivit d'un ton aussi naturel que possible:

« A moins de le transférer dans un nouvel hôte, dans quelques jours le symbiote ne sera plus protégé et il mourra »

Un silence vint ponctuer cette déclaration. L'Ancienne et le Asgard se fixèrent un long moment. Ensuite, Eltann demanda:

« Pourquoi ne pas transférer Seffarak en vous ?

- Ce n'est pas possible

- Vous êtes une Ancienne, c'est parfaitement réalisable

- Il y a un détail que vous ignorez

- Un détail ? Quel détail ? »

Synthia observa la chambre de stase en contrebas et répondit:

« Seffarak ne peut s'implanter que dans un hôte d'intelligence supérieure ayant reçu le Savoir

- Mais vous êtes une Ancienne ! Vous êtes une intelligence supérieure !

- Certes, mais je n'ai pas le Savoir. Il y a de cela des milliers d'années, Seffarak et son hôte sont allés à Haarchlom pour le recevoir. Pas moi. Je serais incapable de supporter le partage et la fusion de nos esprits, Commandant Eltann. D'autre part, c'est une information peu connue puisqu'à l'époque il s'agissait d'un secret de guerre, mais nous avons modifié notre physiologie afin de la rendre inassimilable par n'importe qu'elle forme de vie parasitaire »

Un nouveau long silence s'installa entre eux, alors qu'ils se regardaient en réfléchissant tous deux. Eltann finit par dire Synthia:

« Dans ce cas, à moins de trouver dans les quatre à cinq jours à venir un hôte susceptible de recevoir le symbiote, Seffarak va s'éteindre »

0000000000

Jacob Carter sortait de chez la tante de Daniel. Ils étaient très émus l'un et l'autre. Elle le prit dans ses bras en le remerciant, déposant un léger baiser sur la joue du militaire, puis elle retourna à l'intérieur de la maison en essuyant ses larmes.

Se retournant, Jacob s'avança vers la jeep qui l'attendait pour le conduire à l'avion qui le ramènerait au SGC. Dans sa main, il serrait une petite boite de métal.

0000000000

Hammond posa un bras sur la table, ouvrant sa main, marquant son étonnement:

« L'état-Major n'envisage pas d'option militaire ? »

Mirbell se pencha vers lui en posant ses coudes sur la table, joignant ses mains devant son visage:

« Général, quoiqu'il advienne, il est évident que nous livrerons bataille: la reddition n'est pas une option envisageable, ni envisagée

- Alors pourquoi éventer le secret avant le combat ?

- Soyons lucides un moment: ce n'est pas trois croiseurs asgards qui vont nous défendre contre la puissance matérielle de Tezh'rourk. Ce combat, c'est David contre Goliath, Général. Sauf que dans le cas présent, il est plus que sur que Goliath va gagner »

Des coups furent frappés à la porte. Hammond releva la tête et fit:

« Entrez ! »

Un soldat ouvrit la porte et laissa le passage libre au Major Russe Dimitri Grodsky qui entra. il s'apprêtait à saluer le Général lorsqu'il vit Mirbell: une expression mi-surprise, mi-joyeuse se lut sur ses traits.

« Allan ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu... ? »

Mais le contexte lui revint aussitôt à l'esprit et il réalisa que son attitude était loin d'être la bonne. Il s'interrompit, puis se reprit de suite:

« Je voulais dire: Monsieur Mirbell... »

Très mal à l'aise, nettement plus que le Major Russe, Mirbell le salua. Grodsky se tourna ensuite vers le Général et Sam qu'il salua militairement:

« Général Hammond, Major Carter. Je suis content de vous revoir »

Un petit silence désagréable s'installa, rompu par Sam qui s'adressa au Major Grodsky:

« Asseyez vous, Major »

Dimitri s'exécuta, évitant Mirbell du regard. Un malaise palpable existait entre ces deux hommes. Sam eut alors la sensation qu'une mémoire cachée dans son esprit s'éveillait soudainement, et elle entendit la voix qu'elle avait entendu lors de la séance avec Thor lui répéter des choses, des bribes de phrases. Et elle comprit, ce qui amena un sourire amusé sur ses lèvres.

Mirbell, s'éclaircissant la voix, reprit,:

« Bien, je... Nous reparlerons de cela plus tard si vous le voulez bien Général. Euh... Major Carter, où en êtes vous avec la sécurisation de la porte ?

- J'attendais l'arrivée du major Grodsky pour pouvoir m'y consacrer pleinement, mais nous savons maintenant d'où vient le problème. Il sera plus facile de le régler. De plus les Asgards vont nous aider également

- Bien. Il ne nous reste plus qu'à nous concentrer chacun sur nos tâches respectives »

Il se leva et fit promptement:

« Général, pouvons nous poursuivre notre conversation dans votre bureau ?

- J'allais vous le proposer »

Mirbell rassembla ses affaires et il sortit précédé par Hammond qui jeta un œil inquisiteur à Grodsky. Sam s'approcha de Dimitri et lui fit:

« Allons dans mon labo, Major. Nous y serons mieux pour travailler

- Je vous suis »

0000000000

Sur la planète de Tezh'rourk, à l'intérieur de l'immense palais que l'Empereur s'était fait érigé, Teal'c fut amené une fois de plus devant le Goa'uld, encadré par trois gardes armés. Tezh'rourk le reçut dans ses appartements privés, sur un vaste balcon terrasse surplombant une vallée verdoyante et embrumée. Lorsqu'il fut à ses côtés, l'Empereur se tourna vers lui:

« Alors, jaffa ? Es-tu prêt à retourner dans ton monde porter mon message ?

- Il est inutile que je me rende sur Chulak. Mon peuple n'acceptera jamais de vivre sous tes ordres après s'être soulevé contre la tyrannie des Grands Maîtres. La réponse est non.

- Non ?

- Non, nous ne t'acceptons pas comme Empereur et chef de notre planète. Tant qu'un seul d'entre nous sera debout, il se battra contre toi, toi qui n'est rien de plus qu'un imbu de pouvoir comme ceux de ta race ! »

Deux mains gantées se posèrent sur Teal'c et un crissement électrique se fit entendre, alors que presque aussitôt le jaffa tombait à genoux en hurlant de douleur. Les hommes de Tezh'rourk ôtèrent leurs mains, et l'Empereur se pencha vers Teal'c, qui cherchait son souffle pour pouvoir se remettre de ce terrible choc.

« Tu n'es qu'un pauvre fou ! Tu crois pouvoir te mesurer à moi alors qu'il me suffirait d'un battement de paupière pour t'anéantir ! Toi, et tout ton peuple d'esclaves ! »

Il se redressa et eut un petit rire, avant de poursuivre:

« Je te reconnais quand même un certain courage, jaffa

- Je m'appelle Teal'c !

- Peu importe ton nom »

Tezh'rourk se recula vers la balustrade et laissa son regard errer sur la vallée au pied de son palais, les mains appuyées sur la pierre. Après un silence, il fit:

« Es-tu certain de la réponse de ton peuple, jaffa ? »

Teal'c se mit à hurler, comme si cela lui permettait de s'imposer contre son détenteur:

« Je m'appelle Teal'c ! »

L'Empereur n'en supporta pas plus: il se retourna vivement, une fureur effrayante déformant ses traits, ses yeux reflétant une lueur blanchâtre. Sa voix caverneuse de Goa'uld hurla également, alors qu'il levait sa main droite où sa bague se mit à briller:

« Réponds à ma question ! »

Teal'c fut propulsé en arrière par une onde de choc d'une puissance incroyable, reculant jusqu'à ce qu'il heurte le mur, en le craquelant. Levant la main, Tezh'rourk lui fit remonter le mur à la verticale, sur une hauteur d'au moins dix mètres, avant de lui faire décrire un arc de cercle et de le faire retomber comme une pierre dans un bruit mat. Une seconde après s'être écrasé, Teal'c eut une quinte de toux qui lui fit cracher du sang. Avec une voix faible, il murmura douloureusement:

« Je... m'appelle... Teal'c ! »

Puis il ferma les yeux et n'eut alors plus aucun mouvement. Un moment de vide se fit, avant qu'un des hommes de Tezh'rourk ne s'approche du corps par terre et ne l'ausculte.

« Altesse...

- Quoi ? »

L'Empereur se calmait petit à petit, la lumière dans ses yeux s'estompa. Au fond de lui même, le Goa'uld se savait capable de tels emportements du à la rage et à la colère. Mais à chaque fois, cela prenait des proportions incontrôlables. Comme aujourd'hui, comme maintenant. Tout cela l'agaçait encore plus. Le soldat annonça alors:

« Il est mort, votre Altesse »

Tezh'rourk se calma instantanément. Encore une fois, l'irréparable venait d'être commis sans qu'il puisse vraiment l'empêcher. Il se reprit, réfléchit un court moment, puis fit à ses hommes:

« Soit ! Emmenez le au shaapaï et renvoyez le quand même dans son monde

- Bien, votre Altesse

- Et surtout n'oubliez pas de lui implanter le virus !

- A vos ordres, votre Altesse »

Les trois hommes quittèrent la terrasse, un peu craintifs encore de la colère de leur Empereur, en traînant la dépouille de Teal'c derrière eux. Resté seul, Tezh'rourk murmura:

« L'autre, maintenant... L'Humain »

0000000000

Sur TZ-2, Jack mourrait. Son cœur ne battait plus qu'anarchiquement et il ne respirait déjà plus. L'infection de son genou blessé avait totalement envahit son corps et il ne pouvait plus s'en sortir. Dans les quelques bribes de conscience qui lui restait, Jack revit Sam... Une dernière fois.

0000000000

Lorsque Jacob Carter revint au SGC en fin de journée et il se présenta directement au Général Hammond qu'il trouva en présence d'un autre homme, en train de converser.

« Georges ? Pardonne moi, je te dérange ?

- Pas du tout, Jacob ! Entre ! »

Mirbell reconnut le père de Samantha Carter, hôte du symbiote Tok'ra Selmac, et il le salua. Jacob lui rendit son salut

« Monsieur Mirbell, comment allez vous ?

- Aussi bien que possible en ces temps troublés

- Je comprends. J'en profite pour vous dire que les Tok'ra travaillent d'arrache-pied à lutter contre Tezh'rourk

- Je n'en doute pas, Général Carter. Je transmettrais cela au Président »

Jacob hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, puis il se tourna vers Hammond:

« Je vais devoir passer la porte immédiatement si cela est possible, Georges

- Bien sur ! Allons en salle de commande. Monsieur Mirbell, veuillez m'excuser un moment »

Mirbell fit un signe de main pour acquiescer en disant:

« Faites, faites ! Je vais aller voir ce que le Major Carter peut m'apprendre de nouveau sur la sécurité de la porte »

Tous les trois se séparèrent, Hammond et le Tok'ra prenant la direction du poste de contrôle.

« Alors Jacob... Tu as eu ce que tu voulais ?

- Oui. Il m'a fallu inventer toute une histoire à raconter à sa tante, mais j'ai obtenu ce que j'étais venu chercher

- Et tu crois que cela va marcher ?

- Je n'en sais rien. La seconde partie ne dépend pas de moi

- Tu ne veux pas dire au revoir à ta fille ?

- Je n'ai pas le temps, Georges »

Ils descendaient les escaliers lorsque l'alarme se mit à retentir et que les haut-parleurs diffusèrent le message habituel:

« Activation extérieure de la porte ! »

Hammond et Jacob se précipitèrent en salle de commande, où le Général se posta derrière le sergent responsable de le porte.

« Sergent ? Nous attendions une équipe SG ?

- Non, mon Général. Il n'y a aucune équipe à l'extérieur. Même le contingent sur PXC-750 est rentré »

Tous fixaient la porte dans la salle en dessous de celle où ils se trouvaient. Après un moment, le dernier chevron s'enclencha, et le vortex se forma. L'instant d'après, l'iris se fermait. Consultant son écran, le sergent fit:

« Nous ne recevons aucun signal d'identification »

Sam, Allan Mirbell et le Major Grodsky arrivèrent rapidement à cet instant. Elle s'approcha du pupitre de contrôle et demanda:

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le Général lui répondit:

« La porte a été activée de l'exté... »

Il n'acheva pas: la lumière se mit à baisser, dans toute la base, et on entendit une diminution dans le régime de tous les appareils en fonctionnement dans le complexe, comme si tout allait s'arrêter. Hammond s'inquiéta:

« Rapport sergent !

- Je... Nous sommes en train de perdre toute l'énergie qui alimente la base !

- Pardon ? »

Sam, qui s'était assise promptement devant un des clavier et pianotait dessus, précisa:

« Je confirme. Depuis l'ouverture de la porte, toute la puissance est en diminution rapide

- Mais comment expliquez-vous cela ?

- Je n'en sais rien pour l'instant, mon Général, mais il semble que... »

Sam ne termina pas car le sergent l'interrompit, le bras levé, un doigt pointé vers la baie vitrée donnant sur la salle d'embarquement:

« L'iris ! Regardez l'iris ! Il s'ouvre ! »

Ahuries, toutes les personnes présentes virent effectivement l'iris s'ouvrir lentement, mais entièrement. Les lumières de la base atteignirent leur plus bas niveau, puis s'éteignirent, relayées automatiquement par l'éclairage de secours.

Dans la salle de la porte, le vortex projetait ses reflets bleutés sur les murs et les soldats qui se tenaient au pied de la passerelle prêts à faire feu. Hammond, l'esprit en hyper activité, observa les gens autour de lui, puis il demanda à Sam:

« Major ? Une suggestion ?

- Je... Si c'est Tezh'rourk qui nous attaque, il n'y a rien a faire »

Soudain, une forme lumineuse blanche éblouissante traversa le vortex et stationna sur la passerelle d'embarquement. Ce fut tellement rapide qu'aucun des soldats de la salle d'embarquement n'eut de réaction. Seul Jacob comprit. Il se pencha vers le micro et hurla dedans:

« Ne tirez pas ! Ne tirez pas ! »

Puis il partit en courant vers l'escalier conduisant à l'étage inférieur. Hammond lui cria:

« Jacob ! Non ! Attends ! »

Mais Jacob ne s'arrêta pas, et il se retrouva bientôt au pied de la passerelle, talonné par Sam, le Major russe, un peu inquiet de cette situation où pour la première fois il rencontrait quelque chose de non-humain, et le Général Hammond. Ce dernier lui demanda:

« Mais vas-tu nous expliquer ? »

La forme vaporeuse diminua d'intensité lumineuse, et se mit à dériver lentement vers Jacob. Ce fut Selmac qui prit la parole:

« Ne vous inquiétez pas, nous ne risquons rien »

La lumière se rapprocha encore du Tok'ra, qui incita les autres à se reculer. Selmac fut alors entouré par la luminosité. Il demanda, à voix haute, mais aussi mentalement pour que la créature le comprenne:

« Vous saviez que j'étais là ? »

La réponse, si réponse il y eut, ne fut comprise que par Selmac. Ce dernier eut une sorte de sourire, et murmura:

« Évidemment, vous me surveilliez... »

Un court moment se passa, après lequel Selmac dit:

« Oui, je les ai »

Il plongea une main dans sa poche et en sorti une boite métallique qu'il tendit à la lumière. une partie de l'entité sembla se faire plus dense autour de la petite boite, avant que celle-ci ne disparaisse dans un scintillement. La forme lumineuse se recula alors, retournant vers le vortex devant lequel elle stationna un court instant, puis qu'elle franchit la seconde d'après avec la même rapidité qu'elle avait eut pour le franchir la première fois. Peu après, la porte se fermait, et les lumières de la base se rallumèrent. La voix du sergent résonna dans les haut-parleurs quelques secondes après:

« Statut nominal, mon Général ! »

Hammond s'avança vers Selmac et lui demanda:

« Pouvez vous nous dire enfin ce qu'il vient de se passer ? »

Jacob revint au premier plan, et ce fut lui qui leur répondit:

« C'était... Daniel »

Sam ouvrit de grands yeux avant de dire:

« Daniel ? Mais c'est impossible !

- Je t'assure que c'était bien lui, mon ange

- Mais comment le sais tu ?

- Nous nous sommes rencontrés il y a très très peu de temps sur une autre planète

- Ça alors ! Mais... ? Mais que lui as-tu donné, papa ? »

Jacob lança un regard à Hammond, avant de répondre:

« Une mèche de ses cheveux

- Une mèche de... ? Comment cela ? »

Le père de Sam expliqua:

« Daniel m'a demandé de lui donner une mèche de ses cheveux que sa tante gardait de lui

- Mais que veut-il... ? »

Sam n'acheva pas, saisissant ce qu'il fallait comprendre. Le Major russe hésita:

« Quelqu'un pourrait-il m'expliquer ? Je croyais que le Dr Jackson était mort ? »

Sam se tourna vers lui:

« En fait Daniel n'est pas réellement mort, Major. Il a fait une ascension, c'est à dire qu'il est passé à une forme d'existence supérieure

- Une ascension ?

- Oui. La forme lumineuse que vous venez de voir était en fait l'essence de Daniel, son esprit si vous préférez

- Mais... ? Mais les cheveux ? Pourquoi les cheveux ? »

Sam marqua une pause avant de répondre:

« Je pense qu'il essaie de retrouver un corps, son corps, en le reconstituant à partir de son propre ADN, celui contenu dans ses cheveux »

Elle se tourna vers son père:

« N'est-ce pas, papa ? »

Jacob eut un sourire:

« C'est cela Sam »

Le Major russe était totalement ahuri. Il murmura:

« C'est extraordinaire ! »

Hammond demanda à Jacob:

« Tu crois qu'il peut le faire ?

- Je te l'ai déjà dit, Georges. Ça ne dépend plus que de lui. Je sais juste qu'il semblait pressé »


	9. Chapter 9

_Jack flottait. Tout était noir, un peu inquiétant, mais la sensation de voler était extraordinaire et prenait le pas sur tout le reste. Il se laissa aller, savourant la douceur du fait que plus rien ne semblait avoir d'importance. Il volait, c'était extraordinaire._

_« Papa ? »_

_L'attention de Jack s'aiguisa._

_« Papa ? Tu m'entends ? »_

_Jack ouvrit les yeux: il était debout, dans une immense prairie inondée de soleil, bordée au loin de montagnes enneigées. Devant lui se tenait un petit garçon: son fils Charlie._

_« Bonjour, papa... »_

_Un émotion jamais ressentie s'écoula dans les veines de Jack, et il fut submergé par l'amour comme jamais il ne l'avait été dans sa vie. Jack se précipita vers son fils en pleurant et le serra dans ses bras avec force, étreinte que son fils lui rendit. Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, avant que Charlie ne lui dise:_

_« Papa, tu dois m'écouter, c'est très important »_

_Jack n'en revenait toujours pas de voir son fils. Mais il comprit d'un coup ce que cela pouvait signifier de pouvoir le toucher, lui parler._

_Il hésita:_

_« Charlie ? Je suis... mort ?_

_- Non, papa, tu n'es pas encore mort. Tu es... à une frontière des choses qui me permet de te parler_

_- Pas encore ? Comment ça pas encore ?_

_- Tu es prisonnier de Tezh'rourk sur sa planète pénitentiaire. Ta blessure au genou était très mauvaise et infectée. Elle a failli te tuer_

_- Failli ?_

_- C'est difficile à expliquer... Je suis là pour te dire que tu dois retrouver Thor_

_- Hein ?_

_- Papa, tu dois retrouver Thor. Il t'expliquera tout_

_- Charlie, mais qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? »_

_Jack réalisa qu'il ne pouvait subitement plus parler. Il se rendit compte également qu'il savait une chose de sure: leurs retrouvailles allaient s'achever dans l'instant. Ce qui lui mit les larmes aux yeux à nouveau. Charlie lui fit un sourire triste, et il put lire sur ses lèvres "je t'aime". Il fit de même à son intention, avant de se sentir attiré vers l'arrière, dans une torpeur qui lui fit rapidement perdre conscience._

0000000000

A bord du croiseur Asgard, Synthia contemplait Seffarak étendu dans sa chambre de stase, dormant d'un sommeil sans rêves. Elle semblait se désespérer de trouver une solution pour lui venir en aide. Mais une partie de ce qu'on aurait pu lire sur son visage semblait… faux. Dans ses quartiers privés, Eltann s'entretenait avec le Grand Conseil Asgard:

« Il va mourir

- Est-ce certain, Commandant Eltann ?

- Rien ne peut le sauver »

Les Asgards sur l'écran s'entretinrent entre eux sans qu'Eltann n'entende, puis l'un d'entre eux lui demanda:

« L'Ancienne a-t-elle été en contact avec les Humains ?

- Aucun des membres du SGC ne connaît son existence

- Et ne doit la connaître

- Bien

- Que lui avez-vous dit au sujet du symbiote ?

- La vérité, à savoir qu'il est mourant »

Un moment de silence se fit, rompu par un des Grands Conseillers:

« Êtes-vous sure qu'une fusion avec un humain ne pourrait pas le sauver ?

- Il est possible que l'implantation lui donne quelques jours de plus à vivre, mais Seffarak perdrait trop de ses capacités intellectuelles

- Cela ne doit pas non plus avoir une chance, même infime, de se produire

- N'ayez crainte, le symbiote restera hors de portée d'une quelconque implantation. J'y veillerai. Je compte le confier à la Tok'ra qui, sachant qu'il est condamné, ne tentera pas de sauvetage ultime

- Très bien. Il est possible que vous ne compreniez pas ce qui est en jeu, mais faites nous confiance, Commandant. Et suivez nos ordres »

Le Grand Conseil coupa la transmission. Eltann quitta ses quartiers et se rendit auprès de Synthia, au moment où Gaerz les rejoignait.

« Commandant ?

- Oui ? »

Le Asgard lui tendit un vulgaire CD-ROM d'ordinateur terrien en lui disant:

« Voici le programme mis au point pour la porte des étoiles du SGC. Il permet d'utiliser le brouilleur sans les inconvénients des interférences »

Eltann se saisit de la disquette et remercia son second. Lorsque ce dernier fut partit, Synthia lui fit:

« Vous vous donnez beaucoup de mal pour aider ces humains, Commandant

- C'est ma mission. Thor me l'a confiée »

La Gardienne eut une expression de choc:

« Thor ? Thor est toujours vivant ? »

Eltann ne comprit pas sa réaction. Il lui fit:

« Oui, Thor est toujours vivant. Il est la mémoire de notre peuple, son existence est donc renouvelée afin d'être éternelle »

Synthia était en proie à une vive émotion, trop vive peut-être:

« Commandant, Thor pourrait recevoir Seffarak ! Je suis sur qu'il pourrait même le guérir totalement !

- Je ne crois pas

- Si ! Un tel esprit lié à celui du Premier Tok'ra permettrait de grandes choses, et une victoire certaine contre L'Empereur

- Comprenez moi bien: la politique asgarde se limite à la défense de cette planète, après la défense des mondes asgards. Et c'est tout. Le Grand Conseil ne validera jamais une telle demande, croyez moi. Je comprends votre désir de le sauver à tout prix, mais concernant Seffarak, après réflexion, je pense qu'il est temps de le confier à son peuple

- Vous avez averti les Tok'ra ?

- Cela va être fait dans quelques instants »

Il s'éloigna en lui disant:

« Maintenant je vous prie de m'excuser mais je dois retourner sur Terre »

0000000000

Le Major russe et Sam devisaient sur une des connexions au système informatique de la porte des étoiles lorsque Dimitri, levant les yeux, eut une expression de recul:

« Oh Mon Dieu ! »

Sam, surprise, leva les yeux du document vers lui, avant de suivre son regard et de découvrir Eltann sur le pas de la porte. Elle avança vers le Asgard tout en s'adressant à Dimitri:

« Major Grodsky, je vous présente le Commandant Eltann, du peuple Asgard, en charge de la défense de la Terre. Commandant Eltann, le Major Dimitri Grodsky de l'Armée Russe, spécialiste de la porte des étoiles »

Le Asgard hocha la tête en direction de Dimitri pour le saluer, puis tendit à Sam une disquette:

« Vous trouverez toutes les informations relatives aux brouilleurs sur ce programme, traduites dans votre langue, Major

- Je vous remercie, Eltann »

Il hocha la tête à nouveau avant de se dématérialiser dans un flash blanc. Sam revint vers Dimitri qui lui dit:

« Je m'excuse de ma réaction, mais je n'avais... euh... jamais vu d'extra-terrestre avant ! Du moins, pas un seul avec un vrai corps si je me rappelle bien ma récente rencontre avec le Dr Jackson !

- Ce n'est rien, Major

- J'espère ne pas l'avoir blessé »

Ils reprirent leurs travaux. Une heure plus tard, Allan Mirbell se présenta au labo, visiblement mal à l'aise:

« Major, Major... »

Il entra dans la pièce et avança vers le bureau. Il ne savait presque sur quel pied se tenir.

« Major Carter, je sais qu'il est tard et que vous êtes tous deux très occupé, mais pourrais-je avoir un mot en particulier avec le Major Grodsky s'il vous plait ? »

Sam observa les deux hommes, puis leur répondit:

« Bien sur. Je vous laisse »

Sur un ton d'excuse, Mirbell lui fit avant qu'elle ne sorte:

« Je n'en n'ai que pour cinq minutes, Major »

Sam lui fit un sourire et sortit. Mirbell vint tout près de Dimitri et lui demanda tout bas:

« Mais enfin qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? »

Le Major russe lui répondit sur le même ton:

« Carter me voulait pour travailler à la sécurisation de la porte des étoiles. J'étais au Pentagone quand on m'a appelé. Je suis venu ici de suite, en F-16. Ce qui explique peut-être pourquoi j'étais là presque en même temps que toi

- Soit ! Mais je me serais passé de ton petit numéro en salle de briefing à ton arrivée !

- Je suis désolé, mais je ne m'attendais pas à te voir ici! Excuse moi ! »

Un silence plana, avant que Dimitri ne reprenne:

« Ne t'inquiète pas, Allan

- Je ne m'inquiètes pas, Dimitri

- Nous reparlerons de tout cela plus tard si tu le veux bien »

Mirbell lui fit un sourire, auquel Dimitri répondit de même. Puis ils se séparèrent. En sortant, Mirbell croisa Sam qui revenait au labo. Elle s'assit au bureau et observa Dimitri:

« Tout va bien, Major ?

- Oui, oui, tout va bien »

Sam se mit à sourire, ce que Dimitri nota. Il lui demanda:

« Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

- Vous êtes tout rouge, Major... »

Remarque qui évidemment décupla la couleur des joues du Major russe. Il balbutia:

« Je... je suis désolé

- Ne vous en faites pas. Je n'en parlerai pas »

Ils échangèrent un sourire et se remirent au travail. L'instant d'après, le Général Hammond se présentait devant eux.

« Major Carter, Major Grodsky »

Sam se leva de sa chaise.

« Mon Général, Eltann nous a fait parvenir un logiciel pour utiliser les brouilleurs... »

Elle n'acheva pas, remarquant la gravité des traits de son supérieur. Hammond entra dans le labo et déclara:

« Nous venons de terminer la reconnaissance des corps de nos soldats »

Il fit une courte pause. Sam retenait sa respiration, essayant de se contrôler au maximum. Le Général annonça:

« Il manque quatorze membres du contingent. parmi eux, le colonel O'Neill et Teal'c »

0000000000

Jack s'éveilla lentement dans un lit. Il lui fallut quelques longues secondes pour réaliser où il était, et pour que tout lui revienne en mémoire. Il se redressa vivement, observa la pièce qui était une chambre somptueuse, puis se leva et marcha. Il fit deux pas seulement, avant de toucher son genou qui ne lui faisait plus mal. Il releva son bas de pantalon et vit qu'il n'avait aucune blessure. Jack murmura:

« Mais bon sang ! Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ici ? »

Où était donc passé la cellule ? Où était-il ? Et où était donc Teal'c ? Jack ne savait plus très bien quoi penser de tout ce qu'il se passait. Il fit rapidement le tour de la pièce, cherchant une issue, avant de constater qu'il ne pourrait que sortir par la porte, une porte qui était verrouillée de l'extérieur. Les deux larges fenêtres donnaient sur le vide: impensable de s'enfuir par là. Il marchait tout en réfléchissant, lorsque le cliquetis de la serrure se fit entendre, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre. Jack vit alors L'Empereur Tezh'rourk entrer. Il s'approcha de lui et lui dit:

« Bonjour, Jack »

0000000000

Sur la planète Tokrana, la porte des étoiles était ouverte et Selmac venait de la franchir, rentrant de la Terre. Il vit arriver en courant un de ses compagnons.

« Selmac !

- Que se passe-t-il, Kolann ?

- Une nouvelle fantastique, Selmac! Fantastique ! »

Kolann prit le temps de reprendre son souffle. Selmac le pressa:

« Dis moi donc ce qu'il y a !

- Les Asgards nous ont contacté pour nous dire qu'ils avaient retrouvé Seffarak ! »

Le Tok'ra eut une immense expression de surprise, mêlée de joie. Il saisit Kolann par les épaules et exulta:

« C'est incroyable ! Seffarak ? Vivant ? Quelle merveilleuse nouvelle !

- Oui, Selmac ! Il est vivant ! Et les Asgards veulent que nous, son peuple, allions le récupérer pour le ramener sur sa terre »

Selmac fut envahit par une immense joie: tout ce que leur père spirituel avait un jour imaginé de bien pour leur race était peut-être enfin sur le point de se réaliser. L'Empereur même ne semblait plus avoir autant de potentiel négatif à l'annonce d'une telle nouvelle.

« Où devons nous les retrouver ? il n'y a pas de temps à perdre ! »

Le visage de Kolann se rembrunit légèrement lorsqu'il annonça:

« C'est là que je n'ai pas tout saisi, mais apparemment il nous faudrait retourner sur Terre »

La surprise fut totale sur les traits de Selmac.

0000000000

Tezh'rourk dévisageait Jack avec un rictus amusé.

« Ne soit pas surpris que je connaisse ton nom, humain. Rappelle-toi notre première rencontre: nous avons eu un léger échange mental »

Jack sur ses gardes comme jamais, se rappelait effectivement avoir entendu la voix du Goa'uld dans son esprit. Tezh'rourk poursuivit:

« Il semblerait que lors d'une forte émotion nous soyons capable de lire dans l'esprit de l'autre, ce qui est singulier pour toi, un simple humain »

Jack ne bougeait pas: il se contentait de fixer "l'homme" en face de lui. Tezh'rourk s'éloigna et alla s'asseoir dans un des grands fauteuils que contenait la pièce, comme si tout deux se trouvaient en ville dans un vulgaire club d'affaires et d'amateurs de bon vin, et il reprit:

« Tu as failli mourir, humain. Ta blessure au genou s'était infectée, très rapidement, et c'est une chance que mes hommes t'aient trouvé alors que tu venais à peine de t'éteindre »

Jack ne disait toujours rien, se contentant de fixer sans cesse son interlocuteur, qui lui enchaînait:

« Un petit séjour dans un sarcophage et te voila comme neuf, humain !

- Ne vous attendez pas à ce que je vous remercie »

Le ton sec de Jack fit changer le regard de Tezh'rourk, qui devint plus sombre, et qui remarqua:

« Tu prends le même ton que le jaffa, humain. Saches que cela lui a coûté la vie »

Jack se mordit les lèvres, alors qu'une vive émotion douloureuse l'envahissait. Sa mémoire lui fit flotter devant les yeux une multitude de souvenirs. Teal'c ? Mort ? C'était insupportable comme nouvelle, mais vrai pour que ce dingue de serpent se vante de l'avoir probablement tué lui même: ce qu'il payerait, Jack se le promit. Mais il ne voulait pas montrer au Goa'uld que tout cela l'affectait, encore moins que lui l'impressionnait. Tezh'rourk continua son discours:

« Je sais, pour l'avoir entrevu dans ton esprit, que tu connais beaucoup de choses sur cette galaxie, humain. Ce qui en soit m'étonne, car aucun de ta race n'a jamais vraiment dominé cette partie de l'espace. les Asgards, les Noxs... Haarchlom, les shaapaïs, le voyage dans l'espace... Les Goa'uld que tu as tué, vos alliances... Tout cela est très intéressant ! Tu sais vraiment beaucoup de choses »

Il se leva et vint face à Jack.

« Sais-tu pourquoi je t'ai régénéré, humain ?

- Je brûle d'impatience de le savoir, machin »

Tezh'rourk leva la main droite, et un flash de sa bague projeta Jack contre le mur. L'Empereur reprit:

« Ne te moque pas de moi, où il t'en cuira »

Il vint à côté de Jack, en train de se frotter la nuque, assis sur le sol.

« J'ai besoin de toi. Pour deux chose. La première étant de savoir tout ce que tu sais, la seconde de te confier une mission pour moi »

Jack eut un rire ironique en réponse à l'annonce faite par Tezh'rourk:

« Et vous croyez que je vais accepter ?

- Tu n'as pas le choix

- Plutôt mourir!

- Cela peut s'arranger, mais comme il me serait aussi facile de te tuer que de te faire revivre, je ne vais pas perdre mon temps à cela. Non, tu feras ce que je te demande, même contre ta volonté »

Comme s'ils attendaient un signal, trois hommes de Tezh'rourk apparurent dans la pièce et empoignèrent Jack. L'Empereur leur dit:

« Emmenez le ! »

Les soldats entraînèrent Jack avec eux.

0000000000

Le soleil pointait encore à l'horizon du jour suivant lorsque Selmac et Kolann franchirent la porte des étoiles du SGC et furent accueillis par le Général Hammond. Sam, le Major russe et Allan Mirbell se trouvaient également en salle d'embarquement. Hammond fit à Jacob:

« Décidément, nous nous rencontrons souvent ces temps-ci!

- Oui, Georges. mais cette fois... »

Jacob ne termina pas sa phrase: il disparut dans un flash blanc. Ainsi que Sam et Allan Mirbell. Les autres membres du SGC restèrent incrédules.

0000000000

Jacob, Sam et Mirbell furent téléportés sur le croiseur amiral asgard. Ils se retrouvèrent face à Eltann:

« Soyez les bienvenus »

Mirbell, retrouvant son équilibre tant physique que spirituel, regarda autour de lui et dit pour lui même:

« Mais qu'est-ce que je fais là ? »

Ayant entendu, Eltann répondit:

« Je vous ai amené à bord, Monsieur Mirbell, parce que vous tous avez en commun les informations que Thor a implanté en vous. Et c'est de cela dont nous allons parler »

Il se tourna vers les autres:

« Nous avons retrouvés Seffarak, sur Terre »

Sam eut un cri de surprise, réalisant qu'elle avait encore cette sensation de déjà vu, ou plus exactement de déjà entendu, et s'exclama, presque ahurie de savoir de quoi elle parlait:

« Quoi ? Seffarak était sur Terre ? »

Selmac, prenant le pas sur Jacob, et n'attendant pas la réponse du Asgard, prit la parole et demanda:

« J'ai moi aussi du mal à comprendre cela. Pourquoi ne s'est-il pas réfugié sur Tokrana ? »

Mirbell et Sam jetèrent de concert un œil à Selmac, auquel Mirbell fit d'un ton interrogatif:

« Tokrana ? »

Selmac se tourna vers lui et lui répondit:

« Seffarak a sauvé son peuple en le déposant sur une planète dont il a fait leur terre d'asile, leur monde: Tokrana »

Sam, très étonnée, posa la question suivante:

« Vous saviez cela depuis longtemps ?

- Non. Thor me l'a révélé lors de notre dernière entrevue avec lui »

Eltann repris la parole:

« Pourquoi était-il sur Terre, nous n'en savons rien. Le fait est que c'est bien lui. Les informations trouvées à ses côtés dans l'ordinateur de son système de survie ne laissa pas de place aux doutes »

Il prit une temps; puis poursuivit:

« Vous devez savoir qu'en vous donnant accès à certaines informations lors de notre dernière rencontre, Thor a enfreint certaines lois asgardes. C'est un fait que j'avais confié au colonel O'Neill, et que je crois savoir que vous connaissez Selmac, mais Thor est depuis en exil, banni de son peuple »

Sam et Mirbell n'en revenaient pas. Elle demanda un peu sèchement à Eltann:

« Vous comptiez partager cette information avec nous un jour ?

- Les affaires internes asgardes ne regardent que les Asgards, Major Carter. Je voudrais que nous revenions à ce qui nous préoccupe, Seffarak

- Soit ! Où l'avez vous trouvé ?

- Dans une fosse sous marine d'un de vos océans, Major

- Mais comment vous ai venu l'idée de chercher ce Tok'ra sur Terre ?

- A la suite de certaines informations en possession des Asgards

- Que nous ne connaîtrons pas, bien sur...

- Non, Major, effectivement. J'en suis désolé »

Selmac entra dans la conversation:

« Où est-il ? »

Eltann se tourna vers lui:

« Il est à bord, dans une chambre de stase. Mais...

- Mais quoi ? »

Le Asgard pris le temps de formuler cela dans sa tête, puis annonça:

« Seffarak est mourant »

Selmac reçut un choc:

« Non !

- Le système de stase censé le maintenir en vie à dysfonctionné, et l'hôte n'a pas survécu. Le symbiote vit ses derniers jours et il ne semble pas y avoir d'autre alternative pour qu'il puisse survivre »

Selmac déclara avec empressement:

« Nous avons plein d'humains sympathisants de la cause Tok'ra qui seraient prêts à accepter un tel honneur !

- Je n'en doute pas Selmac, malheureusement ce n'est pas aussi simple. Le symbiote est réellement mourant et une nouvelle fusion ne lui permettrait que de vivre à peine quelques jours supplémentaires »

La nouvelle fut rude, surtout pour Selmac dont les espoirs venaient de se désintégrer. Sam regarda Eltann et demanda:

« Mais Seffarak n'est-il pas censé être le seul à pouvoir stopper Tezh'rourk ? »

Eltann lui répondit:

« Il reste possible de le contrer avec des armes conventionnelles, Major »

Puis il se tourna vers Selmac:

« Nous vous avons contacté car nous pensions que Seffarak se devait de terminer sa vie sur sa planète »

Selmac eut un hochement de tête solennel:

« Je vous remercie de lui accorder cet ultime honneur, Commandant Eltann

- Ne me remerciez pas »

Mirbell intervint:

« Je suis navré de troubler ce triste moment, j'en conviens, mais je suis un homme pratique: que nous reste-il comme option face à Tezh'rourk désormais ? »

Eltann lui répondit:

« Nous défendre s'il nous attaque »

0000000000

Le sous sol de l'immense palais de Tezh'rourk était en fait son quartier général de commandement: une très grande pièce de contrôle, un peu comme le NORAD. Lorsque L'Empereur y pénétra, un de ses hommes vint rapidement vers lui.

« Altesse »

Il le salua. Tezh'rourk s'avança vers les écrans géants.

« Où en sommes nous ? »

L'homme de main appuya sur différentes touches d'un clavier, et plusieurs images apparurent sur les écrans. Il expliqua en même temps:

« Voici les points de diffusion du virus »

Une image 3D de la galaxie se forma, et plusieurs planètes furent en gros plan quelques secondes, avant de reprendre leur place sur la carte, se teintant en rouge.

« Voici maintenant l'estimation de la propagation »

La carte fut envahie de rouge en quelques instants.

« Temps estimé: à peine une année, Altesse »

Tezh'rourk parut satisfait. Il lui demanda:

« Qu'en est-il de la flotte ?

- Vous disposez maintenant de vingt cinq vaisseaux mères, tous opérationnels. De plus, les quatre nouveaux navires amiraux sont en route vers nous

- Bien, très bien »

Un rictus sadique se forma sur ses lèvres. Il poursuivit:

« Avez-vous envoyé le message à la Tau'ri ?

- Oui, Altesse. Mais pour l'instant nous n'avons pas eu de réponse »

L'Empereur fixa l'écran représentant la galaxie, encore teintée de rouge, puis il se retourna et avança vers la sortie en disant:

« Ils répondront. Tous. Il en va de la vie de leurs ridicules empires »

0000000000

Jack ne percevait plus très bien son environnement. On lui avait fait une sorte d'injection et il se sentait comme dans du coton. Il était allongé sur une table légèrement inclinée et se sentait bien. Dans son champ de vision trouble, il vit soudain un visage familier: celui de Tezh'rourk. Une peur s'empara de lui, atténuée par la drogue qui coulait dans ses veines. Jack aurait voulu hurler. L'Empereur fixait Jack dont les yeux étaient à demi ouverts. Il approcha sa main droite de sa tête et la posa sur les cheveux du colonel. Se penchant à son oreille, il lui murmura:

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, humain. Tu ne vas rien sentir »

L'Empereur plaqua sa paume sur le crâne de Jack et la bague se mit à scintiller. L'instant d'après, ils ne firent plus qu'un.

Tezh'rourk vit tout ce que le cerveau de Jack avait enregistré tout au long de sa vie. Du plus petit souvenir d'enfance à son étonnement lors de leur première rencontre. Il revit la mère de Jack lui faire un bisou sur le genou alors qu'il venait de tomber de son vélo, il revit le simple soldat Jack O'Neill faire ses classes, il revit l'adolescent connaître sa première expérience sexuelle lors du bal de promo, il revit la première traversée de la porte et l'arrivée sur Abydos... Ce passage intéressa beaucoup l'Empereur qui se concentra un peu plus. A sa grande surprise, Tezh'rourk appris que l'humain dont il explorait les souvenirs était celui qui avait contribué à la destruction de Râ. Et donc...

Il vit ensuite tous les Grands Maîtres tués par SG1, et bons nombres des aventures du colonel. L'Empereur devait bien reconnaître que cet humain était un grand guerrier. Ce qui lui fit penser de suite qu'en tant que tel, quand on voyait tout ce qu'il avait accompli, cet homme était dangereux. Quand il explora un peu plus les relations que les Humains entretenaient avec les Asgards, il trouva de suite ce qu'il cherchait, qui n'était pas là d'ailleurs. Il continua ensuite à parcourir les neurones de Jack, plus lentement, pour voir s'il n'était pas passé à côté de quelque chose. C'est là qu'il vit tout l'importance que Samantha Carter avait pour le colonel O'Neill, et qu'il su qu'il était maintenant maître de son plus grand point faible.

Jack n'avait pas conscience vraiment de ce qu'il se passait, simplement une sensation de rêve prolongé. Il y eut juste un moment dans ce "rêve" où il vit Tezh'rourk face à Thor.

L'Empereur ôta sa main de la tête de Jack, qui sombra dans l'inconscience. Il murmura:

« Intéressant... Très intéressant... »

Tezh'rourk venait d'apprendre des choses dont il ne soupçonnait même pas l'existence. Des choses qu'Haarchlom ne lui avait pas enseigné. Et ce nouveau petit savoir lui conférait un pouvoir. Il leva les yeux vers un de ses hommes qui se tenait près d'eux avec une seringue et lui dit:

« Allez y ! »


	10. Chapter 10

Sam et Mirbell furent renvoyés sur Terre peu après minuit et ils racontèrent au Général Hammond leur entrevue avec Eltann, révélant ainsi tout ce qu'ils avaient appris. Et conclurent sur le fait que, maintenant, la riposte serait la seule alternative face à une attaque de Tezh'rourk. Sam constata un fait: certaines des informations que Thor avait implanté en elle se manifestaient à sa conscience sans qu'elle puisse les appréhender encore totalement. Mais une chose lui revient: le visage d'une femme, ainsi que son nom.

Synthia.

0000000000

Thor sorti de l'abri lui servant de refuge sur son astéroïde-prison et avança vers la rivière artificielle. Il faisait très chaud, comme chaque jour. Il allait atteindre le bord de l'eau lorsqu'il disparut dans un flash blanc. Lorsqu'il se rematérialisa, il reconnu les lieux où il se trouvaient, familiers: l'intérieur d'un vaisseau asgard. Ce n'est que quand il vit les Asgards face à lui qu'il comprit vraiment à bord de quel vaisseau il était. Ses compatriotes portaient sur la poitrine le sceau de La Garde Haute. Il avança vers eux en leur disant:

« Conduisez moi à... »

Mais il n'acheva pas. Un autre Asgard venait d'entrer dans la pièce et marcha vers eux. Thor s'agenouilla et dit d'une voix contenue:

« Seigneur Odin, je ne suis que ton serviteur »

Le Chef Suprême des Asgard s'arrêta devant lui et lui fit:

« Relève toi, Thor. Nous nous passerons du protocole pour cette fois tant la situation est sérieuse »

Thor se redressa. Odin fit signe à ses gardes de les laisser seuls, et lorsqu'il furent partis, il déclara:

« Tezh'rourk a convoqué La Tau'ri à Haarchlom »

0000000000

A bord du croiseur asgard en orbite terrestre, Selmac se tenait à côté de la chambre de stase où reposait Seffarak. Il regardait avec beaucoup de tristesse le corps de celui qui aurait pu tout changer. A ses côtés, silencieux, Eltann attendait. Lorsque Selmac eut terminé son recueillement, il se tourna vers le Asgard et lui fit:

« Conduisez moi à la porte. Il est temps que Seffarak retrouve son monde »

Il suivi Eltann, poussant la chambre de stase en sustentation devant lui, qui les conduisit à une autre salle du vaisseau où se trouvait un shaapaï. Lorsqu'ils furent devant, Eltann leva sa main qui contenait une espèce de disque jaune brillant, et un vortex s'étala dans l'ouverture de la porte. Il se tourna vers Selmac:

« Tokrana vous attend, Selmac »

Le Tok'ra semblait tout d'un coup ailleurs. Le remarquant, le Asgard lui demanda:

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Je viens de penser à un fait...

- Lequel ? »

Selmac observa attentivement Eltann et lui répondit:

« Serait-il possible qu'un être supérieur reçoive Seffarak et le guérisse, devenant ainsi le nouvel hôte ?

- Un être supérieur ? A qui pensez vous ?

- A Daniel Jackson »

Eltann ne sembla pas comprendre. il répéta:

« Daniel Jackson ? L'Humain ? Le Dr Daniel Jackson ?

- Oui

- Cet humain est mort, Selmac. Et ce n'était qu'un humain

- Daniel Jackson n'est pas... réellement mort, Commandant Eltann. Il a accédé à une forme d'existence supérieure

- Il a fait une ascension ?

- C'est cela »

Le Asgard parut réfléchir, puis il enchaîna:

« Je ne sais pas, peut-être serait-ce possible. Mais encore faudrait-il savoir où il est, et qu'il accepte le fusion

- Daniel Jackson est en train de tenter de retrouver un corps physique

- Pardon ? »

Selmac crut un instant qu'Eltann avait eut peur de ce qu'il venait de dire, avant de se dire que cela était ridicule. il poursuivit:

« Oui, il essaye de se reconstituer en tant qu'humain »

Eltann fit:

« De toute façon, même s'il gardait une partie des facultés que procure l'ascension, et encore une fois à condition qu'il accepte la fusion, Daniel Jackson n'a pas reçu le Savoir comme Seffarak l'a reçu à Haarchlom »

Selmac haussa les sourcils

« Reçu le savoir ? Comment cela ?

- La Grande Bibliothèque permet à tout membre d'un des peuples l'ayant créée, ou à toute entité supérieure, de recevoir le Savoir, d'avoir connaissance de tout ce qu'elle contient. Pour cela, il faut se placer sous la colonne de lumière au centre d'Haarchlom. Cette colonne de lumière est en fait un cristal très particulier, relié aux différentes sections de la bibliothèque appartenant à chaque race. Le cristal condense et concentre les informations avant de les implanter dans l'esprit receveur »

Selmac eut un sourire, presque trop plein d'espoir. Il revit en pensée ce qu'il avait vu à Haarchlom lorsqu'il y avait rencontré Daniel. Il annonça alors vivement à Eltann:

« Daniel a fait cela. Je l'ai vu faire cela »

0000000000

Thor et son Chef se fixaient. Le premier demanda au second:

« Et La Tau'ri a accepté ?

- Les Noxs ont dit oui, tout comme moi. Je n'ai aucune réponse, ni même nouvelle des Furlings. Depuis qu'ils ont quitté la galaxie, qui sait ce qu'ils sont devenus. Quant aux Anciens, où sont-ils ? De plus, cette alliance ne s'est pas réunie depuis des millénaires : peut-on dire qu'elle existe encore ?

- Que veut Tezh'rourk ?

- Nous n'en savons rien. Mais c'est un moyen de le découvrir, c'est donc pour cela que j'ai accepté la rencontre »

Il y eut un silence. Thor demanda ensuite:

« Pourquoi traversez-vous deux galaxies pour venir me confier cela, Seigneur Odin ? J'ai été banni, je suis en exil. Tout cela ne me concerne plus désormais

- Thor... Tu sais bien que tu as été choisi pour être notre mémoire. Tu sais des choses que moi même j'ignore »

Le ton de son supérieur ne plut pas à Thor. Il lui fit:

« Et vous souhaiteriez que je vous dise ce que veux l'Empereur car le sachant peut-être ?

- Si tu le désires, je t'écoute »

Thor recula et fit:

« Renvoyez moi dans ma prison, Seigneur Odin »

Le Chef des Asgards se mit presque en colère:

« Tu ne peux pas faire cela !

- Si. Je vous demande de me renvoyer là d'où je viens »

Odin paraissait vraiment hors de lui. Il sembla réfléchir un court instant et murmura ensuite:

« Très bien! Si tel est ton choix ! »

Il y eut un flash et Thor disparu. Odin resta seul avec sa rage.

0000000000

Selmac franchit la porte à bord du vaisseau asgard et elle se referma derrière lui. Eltann s'apprêtait à ressortir de la salle lorsque, sortant de derrière un pilier, Synthia apparut. Elle fixa le Asgard d'un regard noir, avant de lui demander d'un ton sec:

« Commandant Eltann, je crois qu'il se passe ici des choses dont j'aimerais fortement être mise au courant... »

0000000000

Jack se tenait devant un shaapaï ouvert. Le vortex projetait des reflets lumineux sur son visage. Face à lui, L'Empereur Tezh'rourk lui parlait:

« Tu rentres chez toi humain »

Jack eut un hochement de tête un peu robotisé: il semblait être totalement ailleurs. Le Goa'uld brandit une espèce d'émetteur, appuya sur une touche, puis il poursuivit:

« Rappelle toi bien ce que tu dois faire. Ensuite, une fois ta mission accomplie, je te laisserais parmi les tiens. Parce que je ne suis pas un ingrat, et que le service que vous m'avez rendu il y a quelques unes de vos années mérite que je te laisse la vie sauve »

Il fit un silence, puis ajouta dans un sourire:

« Pour l'instant... »

Tezh'rourk s'éloigna de Jack et il fit sans se retourner:

« Ainsi j'aurais payé ma dette! Maintenant, va! Retourne sur ta planète, humain ! »

Jack se retourna et franchit la porte des étoiles.

0000000000

Eltann fixait l'Ancienne. Après un silence, Synthia dit:

« J'attends vos explications

- Je suis désolé mais vous n'avez pas à savoir

- Pardon? Vous agissez dans mon dos et je n'ai pas à savoir ? »

Elle semblait furieuse.

« Commandant Eltann, vous venez de confier Seffarak à son peuple sans que j'en sois avertie. Je n'ai pas pu rencontrer Selmac, et c'est en espionnant que je viens d'apprendre qu'il restait peut-être un espoir pour le Premier Tok'ra. Pourquoi n'aurais-je pas à savoir ?

- Je ne fais qu'appliquer les ordres que j'ai reçu »

Synthia ouvrit de grands yeux étonnés.

« Les ordres ?

- Oui. Le Grand Conseil Asgard ne souhaitait pas que votre présence soit révélée aux humains

- Quoi ? Mais enfin pourquoi cela ? »

Eltann ne répondit pas. Synthia attendait un quelconque mot de sa part, mais le temps s'écoulant, elle réalisa qu'il y avait peut-être beaucoup plus que ce qu'elle pensait derrière toute cette machination. Avec un ton inquiet, elle demanda au Asgard:

« Quel jeu les Asgards jouent-ils, Commandant ? »

Eltann la fixa:

« Nous ne jouons pas. Nous faisons en sorte que certains faits du passé restent dans le passé

- Vous parlez de La Tau'ri ? »

Le Asgard ne lui répondit pas. Synthia eut à nouveau l'impression que quelque chose d'autre était en jeu, quelque chose d'énorme, un secret connu des Asgards seuls. Mais un secret dangereux, qu'ils défendraient par tous les moyens. Elle murmura presque:

« Non, ce n'est pas cela... »

Pourquoi ne pas la laisser rencontrer les Humains ? Ou les Tok'ra ? Quel risque y avait-il ? La réponse se fit d'elle même: parce qu'elle pouvait leur raconter le passé. Et qu'il y avait dans ce passé un fait propre à redéfinir toute l'Histoire.

« Je ne sais pas ce que vous essayez de dissimuler aux Humains, ou à quiconque, Commandant Eltann, et à vrai dire je ne m'en soucie guère pour l'instant. Ce qui m'importe est que Seffarak a peut-être une ultime chance et que je vais tout faire pour qu'il puisse survivre si cette chance le lui permet »

Eltann eut alors ces mots:

« Je ne pense pas »

Un tir de laser en provenance du plafond, lié au système de défense interne du vaisseau, vint frapper Synthia à l'épaule. Ahurie, elle vacilla sous la douleur, avant qu'un autre tir ne la touche en pleine poitrine, la projetant à l'arrière, alors qu'elle lançait un regard incrédule au Asgard. Elle vit la tourelle du plafond suivre sa chute et se préparer au tir fatal, mais elle eut le temps d'activer son bracelet, se dématérialisant ainsi dans des cercles bleutés. Resté seul, Eltann fit à voix haute:

« Passerelle !

- Gaerz, Commandant. Je vous écoute

- Mettez moi en relation avec le Grand Conseil de toute urgence ! »

0000000000

Au SGC, la porte des étoiles s'était activée, mettant en marche les systèmes de défense habituels. Les yeux sur son écran, le sergent surveillait l'apparition d'un signal éventuel d'identification, ou celle d'une faiblesse de l'iris. mais rien ne se produisit de tel. Hammond, dans la salle de commandes, finit par lui dire:

« Il n'y a rien, Sergent ?

- Non monsieur. Aucun signe particulier de... Attendez ! »

Il pianota sur son clavier avant de dire:

« Nous captons un signal que j'essaie d'identifier, mais il n'est pas émis sur les fréquences habituelles »

Sam arriva à cet instant dans la salle. Hammond se tourna vers elle et lui dit:

« Quelqu'un essaie de nous contacter par la porte, Major

- Sait-on de qui il s'agit ?

- Pas encore. Sergent ? »

Le sergent était toujours occupé à tenter de déchiffrer le signal. Il fit:

« J'y suis presque, mon Général. Ça y est, je... Non ? »

Un étonnement s'entendit dans sa voix et se lut sur son visage. Le Général se pencha vers lui:

« Quoi ? Que se passe-t-il, Sergent ? »

Ce dernier se tourna lentement vers son supérieur et lui dit d'une voix tremblante:

« Nous captons le signal de... SG1 mon Général »

Hammond se tourna vivement vers Sam, qu'un espoir immense venait de submerger. Elle fit:

« Ils sont vivants !

- Major ! Calmez-vous ! Comment savoir que ce sont vraiment eux ? Et pourquoi un tel signal ?

- Mais le code est le bon, n'est-ce pas Sergent ? »

Ce dernier acquiesça, en précisant:

« C'est le code utilisé lors de la mission sur PXC-750 »

Sam reporta son regard sur Hammond. La décision lui appartenait, et elle priait pour qu'il veuille bien vouloir autoriser l'ouverture de la porte. Le Général fit alors:

« Ouvrez l'iris ! »

Le sergent s'exécuta. L'instant d'après, le vortex apparut. Il s'écoula quelques secondes qui parurent à tous une éternité, puis un homme franchit finalement la porte et s'avança de quelques pas. Un soulagement mêlé d'une incroyable surprise parcourut tous les gens qui assistaient à cette arrivée lorsque tous reconnurent le colonel O'Neill. Hammond et Sam s'élancèrent vers la salle d'embarquement où ils arrivèrent en courant au pied de la passerelle. Sam se mit à crier:

« Mon colonel ? Est-ce que ça va ? »

Hammond lui demanda:

« Jack ? Mais où étiez-vous ? Et où est Teal'c ? »

Jack semblait comme absent, mais tourna la tête vers eux. Lorsque leurs regard se croisèrent, il eut un tout petit sourire faible et il leur fit:

« Tiens... Salut ! »

Le vortex se ferma à ce moment. Jack s'effondra.

0000000000

Synthia se téléporta dans les vestiges d'Ys. Lorsqu'elle fut rematérialisée, elle s'écroula sur le sol. Portant sa main à sa poitrine, elle regarda ensuite ses doigts maculés de son propre sang. Allongée, elle s'adressa à l'ordinateur:

« Bouclier ! »

Un signal sonore retentit, lui indiquant que la base était maintenant protégée de toute intrusion. En souffrant, elle se releva, tomba à nouveau, puis se reprit et avança vers le pupitre de l'ordinateur. Quand elle l'eut atteint, elle lança une recherche, puis s'assit par terre en se tenant la poitrine et en gémissant. Une voix synthétique lui signala que ce qu'elle cherchait avait été trouvé. Respirant plusieurs fois violemment, elle dit à voix haute:

« Chargement de l'adresse et activation du shaapaï ! »

Il y eut le bruit lointain, familier, de la rotation de l'anneau des symboles de la porte des étoiles. Après un moment, la voix lui fit:

« Couloir ouvert ! »

Synthia se concentra alors. Elle atteignit rapidement un degré de spiritualité tel qu'elle ne ressentit plus la douleur.

Là, elle appela.

0000000000

Sur la planète où se situait Haarchlom, le shaapaï venait de s'activer. Lorsque le vortex fut formé, il s'écoula quelques secondes avant qu'un Asgard ne franchisse la porte: Odin. Il s'avança et découvrit qu'il n'était pas le premier. Face à lui, il reconnu le dirigeant des Noxs, Linsa. Il constata qu'elle n'avait pas changé depuis la dernière fois où il l'avait vue: toujours cette simplicité des traits, ce costume de toile au couleurs pastels et bariolées, cette coiffure un peu hirsute, coiffée de sortes de branches. Ils se saluèrent, mais n'échangèrent pas un mot. La porte se remit activité, et il la regardèrent s'ouvrir à nouveau.

Ce fut Tezh'rourk qui la franchit. La Nox et le Asgard ne montrèrent pas d'émotion, mais ils étaient très perturbés au fond d'eux mêmes de se retrouver face à celui qui pour eux n'étaient qu'une légende jusqu'à présent. Le Goa'uld ne montra aucune hostilité, se contentant de les observer de là où il se trouvait, avant de descendre vers eux lentement. Ce fut lui qui prononça les premiers mots:

« Je suis surpris de voir que vous êtes quand même venus »

Linsa lui répondit d'une voix d'enfant:

« Je ne crois pas. Vous saviez que nous viendrions, ce qui vous permet d'asseoir votre puissance. Rien que pour cela, vous devez éprouver une jubilation ridicule »

Tezh'rourk ne cilla pas, n'eut aucune réaction. Odin intervint:

« Je dois vous avertir que nous ne serons possiblement que nous trois

- Je ne pense pas. Bien au contraire

- Les Anciens et les Furlings sont depuis longtemps hors de la galaxie où nous vivons, Tezh'rourk »

L'Empereur posa ses yeux sur le Asgard. Accompagné d'un petit sourire, il lui fit:

« Vous avez quand même bien changé, vous, les Asgards. J'aimais presque mieux quand vous ressembliez à... quelque chose »

La porte se mit en mouvement avant qu'Odin ait le temps de lui répondre. Il y eut presque de la surprise sur le visage du Asgard, et Linsa afficha carrément son étonnement. L'anneau des symboles entra en rotation, avant que le vortex ne se forme. Peu après, deux personnes le franchirent. En les voyant, Odin s'exclama:

« Arik ? Non ? »

L'homme qu'il venait de nommer marcha vers lui.

« C'est bien moi, Asgard. Ne soyez pas surpris

- Mais c'est impossible! Vous auriez plus de...

- J'ai sensiblement le même âge que L'Empereur ici présent, oui »

Tezh'rourk eut un petit rire:

« Je vois que vous reconnaissez mon rang ! »

Arik se tourna vers lui et lui rétorqua sèchement:

« Je ne vous reconnais rien du tout ! Je vous appelle par l'un de vos noms, c'est tout !

- Un même physique, et une même arrogance. Cela changera

- Vous ne m'impressionnez pas, Tezh'rourk ! Vous ne m'avez jamais impressionné ! »

L'Ancien et le Goa'uld se toisèrent, avec un mépris total l'un pour l'autre. L'atmosphère venait de s'alourdir sensiblement. Linsa se présenta, et Arik fit de même:

« Je suis Arik Sankaar, Guide des Anciens »

La dernière personne arrivée était également un homme: il portait une espèce de toge, comme Arik, mais la sienne faisait plus référence à l'époque terrestre dite romaine. Il paraissait jeune, et avait la particularité physique d'avoir de toutes petites oreilles pointues, d'être chauve et sans sourcils. Il déclara:

« Je suis Sessneff Siss, Grand Conseiller des Mondes Furlings »

Un moment étrange passa, où tous s'observaient. Ce fut Tezh'rourk qui rompit le silence.

« C'est moi qui vous ai convié à ce rendez-vous. Alors Prêtez moi la plus grande attention »

0000000000

Sur Tokrana, le shaapaï s'était ouvert, mais personne n'en n'avait franchi le seuil. Kolann regardait la porte, perplexe, lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Selmac qui revenait du temple où lui et d'autres de ses compatriotes venaient d'installer le corps de Seffarak.

« Que se passe-t-il, Kolann ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Selmac. La porte s'est ouverte, mais personne ne l'a passée

- Cela fait combien de temps ?

- Environ un quart d'heure. Elle s'est ouverte peu après ton retour »

Ils échangèrent un regard incompréhensif, puis Selmac s'approcha de la porte. Ce fut là qu'il entendit la voix. Au début, il crut rêver. Puis il réalisa qu'il entendait bien une voix. Alors il écouta ce que cette voix disait:

_« Selmac... Viens... Selmac... Viens... N'ai pas peur... Viens... »_

Il se retourna vers Kolann.

« Tu entends ? »

Son compagnon le dévisagea, surpris:

« Si j'entends ? Si j'entends quoi ? »

Selmac comprit que lui seul percevait cette voix.

« Quelqu'un m'appelle, Kolann

- Que dis-tu ?

- Il y a quelqu'un de l'autre côté de cette porte qui me connaît, qui m'appelle, me demandant de venir sans avoir peur »

Kolann marqua sa surprise un peu plus:

« Tu es sur ?

- Oui

- C'est peut-être un piège, Selmac

- Je ne crois pas. On dirait... on dirait un appel de détresse »

Selmac se concentra sur la voix: il lui semblait effectivement percevoir de la souffrance dans la sonorité qu'il entendait. Kolann lui fit:

« Mais comment le rejoindre ? C'est celui, ou celle, qui t'appelle qui a ouvert la porte ?

- Je sais. On ne peut savoir l'adresse »

Selmac réfléchit.

« A moins que... »

Il s'éloigna, ramassa un cailloux et revint vers la porte. Après une hésitation, il le lança dans le vortex. La pierre ne fut pas rejetée, mais au contraire disparut dans la porte après que le vortex ait brièvement flashé d'une lumière blanche. Selmac se tourna vers Kolann, de plus en plus surpris.

« C'est incroyable, Selmac !

- Certes. Mais réel »

Le Tok'ra observa la porte, puis dit sans se retourner à son ami Kolann:

« Je vais aller voir

- Selmac, non !

- Je le dois, Kolann. On m'appelle

- Mais ? Et la préparation de Seffarak ?

- Je reviens aussitôt que j'ai trouvé qui veut me voir »

Selmac fit quelques pas et disparut dans le vortex.


	11. Chapter 11

Linsa, Arik et Sessneff écoutèrent ce que Tezh'rourk avait à leur dire:

« Comme vous le voyez, je suis réel, et bien vivant. Je n'ai d'ailleurs jamais été tué »

Odin intervint:

« Râ disait vous avoir exécuté !

- Râ n'était qu'un menteur. Il m'a conservé comme une relique, tel que je suis aujourd'hui, prisonnier d'une console d'hibernation

- Mais dans quel but ?

- Aucun. A part le simple plaisir idiot de me regarder de temps à autre comme un trophée, et de savourer sa victoire. J'aurais du anéantir ce maudit représentant de ma race dès que je l'ai vu. J'ai toujours su qu'il me poserait des problèmes »

Linsa demanda:

« Râ vous tenait prisonnier ?

- En quelque sorte. il m'emmenait partout avec lui dans son vaisseau. C'est lui qui m'a emmené sur Abydos ce jour où les Humains l'ont détruit

- Vous n'étiez pas à bord de son vaisseau ?

- Non. Il a du sentir que le vent tournait pour lui, et avant que cela ne se transforme en tempête capable de le balayer, il a du quitter précipitamment la planète, m'oubliant au sol. C'est une jeune abydossienne qui m'a libéré »

Odin murmura:

« Les Humains sont donc à l'origine de votre libération ?

- Tout à fait. J'ai en quelque sorte une dette envers eux, dette que je rembourserai

- Pardon? Vous comptez les rembourser comment ?

- En ne les tuant pas tout de suite »

C'était dit avec une telle froideur qu'il y aurait eu de quoi en hurler de terreur. L'Empereur poursuivit:

« Il m'a fallu quelques années pour pouvoir retrouver un peu de mon prestige, et désormais, je suis sur le point de récupérer tout mon empire. Seulement, il demeure quelques problèmes mineurs... »

Il toisa tous ses interlocuteurs, et continua:

« Voici le but de cette réunion. Je sais que vous n'ignorez pas la puissance que j'ai acquise, ou retrouvée. Je suis en fait plus puissant qu'au plus fort de mon précédant règne. Aussi, je veux cette galaxie comme étant la mienne, rien que la mienne »

Odin maugréa:

« Vous êtes fou ! »

Tezh'rourk poursuivit, sans prêter attention aux commentaires du Asgard:

« Je vous demande de quitter cette partie de l'Univers et de me laisser les planètes que vous administrez, certaines d'entre elles m'ayant d'ailleurs appartenu il y a quelques centaines de siècles. Comprenez bien: ceci est une ultimatum. Je vous laisse trois jours pour y réfléchir et un mois pour abandonner vos mondes. Le Asgard ici présent peut témoigner des armes que je possède et qui me permettrai de dévaster vos civilisation: ne me forcez pas à les utiliser »

Un long silence pesant s'installa, et chacun se mit à réfléchir à ce qu'il venait d'entendre. Tezh'rourk s'amusait de voir diverses expressions se peindre sur les visages. Seul Arik ne semblait nullement impressionné. L'Empereur n'aimait pas cela: il avait toujours détesté les Anciens.

Linsa regarda Tezh'rourk et lui demanda:

« Pourquoi nous le demander ? Si vous êtes si fort, pourquoi ne pas nous avoir attaqué pour démontrer votre puissance ?

- Ma chère, je ne suis pas un Goa'uld comme tous ceux que vous avez pu croiser. Je ne disperse pas mes forces et ne les utilise pas sans raisons valables. Si vous ne répondez pas favorablement à ma demande, croyez bien que vous vous rendrez compte de quoi je suis capable

- Mais ces mondes sont à nous ! »

Tezh'rourk s'emporta pour la première fois:

« Non ! Aucune planète de cette galaxie n'appartient à aucun d'entre vous ! Vous êtes tous des explorateurs venus vous installer dans cette partie de l'univers: rien ne vous appartient ici ! Moi seul suis né ici ! »

Arik ouvrit la bouche pour la première fois et fit calmement:

« Savez-vous que nos quatre civilisations réunies vous réduiraient en cendres en très peu de temps ? Nous l'avons presque déjà fait il y a longtemps »

Tezh'rourk éclata de rire, puis il lui répondit du même ton:

« Savez-vous que vous ne me faites pas peur ? Les Furlings et les Anciens ont abandonné cette galaxie il y a tellement de siècles qu'ils ne prendraient sûrement pas le risque d'une guerre à des millions d'années-lumière de chez eux »

Il fixa Sessneff et lui fit:

« N'ai-je pas raison ? »

Le Furling jeta un rapide coup d'œil à ses compagnons d'infortune, avant de répondre entre ses dents:

« Bien sur que vous avez raison ! »

Il précisa ensuite:

« Mon peuple a été informé de ce qu'il se passe ici. Après une consultation et un vote populaire, Les Furlings ont décidé de ne pas intervenir dans les évènements de cette galaxie qui ne les concerne plus depuis longtemps, depuis très longtemps. Les mondes que nous possédions ici ont été laissé à leur propre destinée. Cela ne nous concerne plus »

Tezh'rourk eut un large sourire.

« Les Furlings sont donc par défaut en faveur de ma proposition »

Il se tourna vers Arik.

« Les Anciens prendraient-ils le risque ? »

Sans se départir de son calme, Arik répondit:

« Bien que nous ayons nous aussi déserté ce coin de l'espace depuis longtemps, il y a cependant une planète dans toute cette galaxie que nous ne vous livrerons jamais, et vous le savez très bien !

- C'est donc une déclaration de guerre, Arik ?

- Prenez le comme vous voulez, mais vous n'aurez jamais La Terre ! Jamais ! Et s'il le faut, nous défendrons tous nos anciens mondes, ainsi que tous ceux Asgards, Furlings ou Noxs qui nous le demanderons »

L'Empereur eut une moue bizarre et fit:

« La Terre... Je ne comprends pas ce que cette planète a de si précieux. Est-ce parce que La Tau'ri est née sur son sol ?

- Vous ne comprendriez pas, vous n'êtes qu'un Goa'uld. Et la Tau'ri semble avoir perdu de sa force quand je vois les réactions de ce groupe aujourd'hui »

Des têtes s'abaissèrent. Tezh'rourk haussa les épaules, puis se tourna vers Linsa et Odin:

« Vous deux représentez les deux seuls peuples encore présents dans mon empire »

Odin siffla presque:

« Si vous pensez que Les Asgards vont reculer devant vos menaces, vous êtes à mille lieues de la vérité !

- Je ne pense rien, Odin. Si votre nation fédérée est assez folle pour s'opposer à moi, vous en supporterez les conséquences

- Vous seul contre tout le peuple Asgard ? Et vous pavoisez d'avance ? Vous êtes plus que fou: vous êtes malade !

- Vos compliments ne me touchent pas, Odin. Et quoiqu'il advienne, encore faudrait-il que le peuple Asgard tout entier soit avec vous »

Odin parut s'étrangler:

« Qu'est-ce que cela veut dire ?

- Que je sais des choses que votre race n'a pas daigné archiver de façon libre, ici, à Haarchlom »

Il y eut un malaise perceptible, que Tezh'rourk dissipa en s'adressant à Linsa:

« Quant aux Noxs, je suppose que la tradition millénaire de ne pas se battre est toujours en application ?

- Mon peuple ne s'engagera dans aucune bataille »

L'Empereur secoua la tête, avant de conclure:

« Je me retrouve donc seul face aux Asgards et aux Anciens »

Arik remarqua alors:

« Vous oubliez une personne »

Intrigué, Tezh'rourk leva les yeux vers lui:

« Une personne ? Et qui donc ?

- Seffarak »

0000000000

Selmac se retrouva dans une large salle voûtée aux armatures en arceaux. Derrière lui, la porte se referma. Il descendit les marches qui menaient au shaapaï, et marcha vers la sortie. Dans le couloir, il chercha à entendre la voix, mais celle-ci ne lui parvenait plus depuis qu'il avait franchi la porte. Il partit donc dans une direction, avant de prendre sur sa droite.

Il se figea: devant lui, adossée à une console de commandes, une femme se tenait là, blessée à en juger le sang sur ses vêtements. Elle avait l'air inconsciente. Selmac se précipita vers elle et la toucha délicatement, lui relevant le visage. Elle ouvrit lentement les yeux, le dévisagea un moment essayant de comprendre qui elle voyait. Une de ses mains se leva et se posa sur la poitrine de Selmac. Le Tok'ra ressenti alors quelque chose d'indéfinissable, jamais expérimenté auparavant: il lui sembla qu'elle lisait en lui. La main de la femme retomba ensuite, et il crut qu'elle allait à nouveau s'évanouir. Mais elle respira lentement et lui fit:

« Tu m'as entendu Selmac. Quelle joie »

Très étonné que cette femme le connaisse alors que lui la voyait pour la première fois, il lui demanda doucement:

« Qui êtes vous ?

- Je suis Synthia, La Gardienne de la Passe du Dormeur

- La Passe... ?

- Le lieu où nous sommes. C'est ici que dormait Seffarak »

Selmac fut abasourdi. Dans son esprit, les données implantées par Thor se manifestèrent et il comprit un peu mieux ce qu'il se passait. Il bredouilla:

"Quoi ? Mais ? Mais Eltann nous a dit que...

- Eltann vous a menti, les Asgards mentent. C'est moi qui les ai contacté »

Elle sembla à nouveau sur le point de défaillir, mais se reprit:

« Je savais que quelque chose n'allait pas C'étaient nos alliés pourtant... »

Soudain, elle eut une convulsion et se cramponna à Selmac, qui fut effrayé sur le moment:

« Synthia ? Qu'est-ce qu'il vous arrive ? Synthia ? »

Elle se calma, puis lui murmura:

« Il faut... Il faut sauver Seffarak »

Selmac lui écarta ses cheveux qui tombaient devant son visage et lui fit d'un ton calme:

« Je suis navré, mais Seffarak est mourant et rien ne peut le sauver »

De façon inattendue, elle se mit à rire, avant de s'interrompre et de fixer Selmac. Ses yeux se mirent alors à briller et elle fit d'une voix caverneuse:

« Je suis Seffarak, Selmac. Et je vais très bien. C'est mon hôte Synthia qui se meure »

0000000000

Le Dr Frasier posa un dossier devant elle sur la grande table de la salle de briefing et regarda Sam, le Général Hammond et Allan Mirbel.

« Alors... »

Elle inspira et se lança dans ses explications:

« Le colonel va bien. Disons qu'il est stable, et à en juger les premiers examens cliniques, il est simplement dans une forme de coma léger post-traumatique. De quel origine, je serais bien incapable de le dire. J'aurais les résultats sanguins dans une demi-heure environ. Les autres bilans ne montrent pas d'anomalie »

Janet s'arrêta. Le Général lui demanda:

« Il est inconscient si j'ai bien compris

- Oui, mon Général

- Et vous pensez qu'il le sera combien de temps ?

- A mon avis, il devrait récupérer très rapidement. Mais si c'est une réponse chiffrée que vous attendez, le mieux que je puisse vous donner est une fourchette de 2 à 3 jours »

Sam questionna son amie:

« Il ne porte aucune marque?

- J'ai recherché en priorité tout trace d'invasion alien, ou signe d'implantation de quoi que ce soit et je n'ai rien trouvé »

Allan Mirbell se pencha dans son fauteuil et fit:

« Voila qui devrait rassurer le Président »

Janet se leva en disant:

« Si vous voulez bien m'excuser, je vais retourner auprès de lui »

0000000000

Tezh'rourk eut un sourire à l'adresse d'Arik.

« Seffarak le Premier Tok'ra... Je n'y pensais même plus ! Je ne vois pas ce que ce dégénéré de ma race pourrait bien tenter contre moi ! Encore faudrait-il qu'il soit vivant »

Arik lui répondit d'un ton plein d'ironie:

« Rassurez-vous, Tezh'rourk, il est parfaitement vivant »

Personne ne nota le regard d'Odin vers Arik, parce que pour la première fois depuis le début de cet entretien, l'Empereur sembla perdre son assurance. Il fixa l'Ancien afin de savoir s'il lui mentait ou pas, et n'arrivant pas à trouver une réponse, il lui demanda:

« Où est-il ?

- Si vous pensez une seule seconde que je vais vous le dire, c'est que vous êtes l'être le plus bête que j'ai jamais rencontré ! »

L'Empereur ressentait un malaise: il avait pris pour acquis la mort de Seffarak sans se soucier de l'éventualité du contraire. Voila une poussière inattendue dans l'engrenage si parfait de son plan. Il y avait donc un danger latent très important dans sa marche conquérante. Arik lui fit:

« J'en ai assez entendu ! Vous occupez un territoire déjà bien trop vaste pour un simple Goa'uld ! Si vous voulez croire que cette galaxie est à vous, je vous laisse à vos illusions ! »

Arik leva la main et la porte des étoiles s'activa. Il fixait toujours Tezh'rourk.

« Soyez averti: Les Anciens seront toujours sur votre route, comme ils l'ont toujours été ! »

Le vortex se forma et la porte fut ouverte. Arik, suivi par Sessneff, marcha vers le shaapaï, sans se retourner, et les autres les virent traverser le vortex. Lorsqu'ils furent partis, L'Empereur se retourna vers Odin.

« Vous allez tous le regretter ! »

Et il marcha vers le shaapaï à son tour, qu'il activa avec le DHD. Il était sur le point de partir, lorsqu'il se tourna vers Odin une fois de plus:

« Au cas ou il vous viendrait l'idée absurde de monter contre moi les quelques Goa'ulds encore vivants dans cette galaxie, sachez que j'ai répandu à travers les portes le LRF 5.4. Et à ce propos, je suis immunisé contre »

Tezh'rourk s'en alla sur un sourire ironique. Linsa se pencha vers Odin, furieuse:

« Je croyais que ce virus avait été détruit ainsi que le moyen de le fabriquer ?

- Pourquoi me demandez vous cela ?

- Les Asgards ont inventé ce virus, il me semble donc normal de vous demander cela à vous, Odin !

- Nous ne l'avons jamais utilisé, et vous le savez ! Je ne sais comment il a eu connaissance de son invention, et de sa formule

- Comment il a eu… ? Nous sommes dans ce 'comment', Odin ! Ouvrez les yeux ! »

Elle le fixait, et il vit bien qu'elle doutait de ce qu'il lui disait. Un moment après, elle marchait nerveusement vers la porte des étoiles à son tour, qu'elle franchit dès qu'elle fut ouverte, non sans lui avoir dit avant :

« Les Asgards sont trop sur d'eux, Odin. Cela les perdra »

Resté seul, Odin se dématérialisa dans un flash blanc, pour se retrouver l'instant d'après à bord de son vaisseau en orbite autour de la planète abritant Haarchlom. Il marcha jusqu'à la passerelle où il vint s'asseoir au poste de commandement. Odin s'affaira un moment sur l'ordinateur, puis il contempla la planète sous lui grâce à l'écran de contrôle. Après une réflexion, il enfonça une des touches devant lui. Manœuvrant ensuite son vaisseau, il le fit s'éloigner lentement de l'orbite et se lancer dans l'espace. A l'intérieur d'Haarchlom, la porte des étoiles venait de s'ouvrir encore une fois. Mais aucun voyageur ne la traversa.

Sauf un petit arc électrique blanc qui se mit à courir le long du cercle de naquada.

0000000000

Jack ouvrit les yeux. Il était allongé dans un lit à l'infirmerie de la base. Il le savait. Tournant la tête, il observa les lieux: personne ne le surveillait. Son regard accrocha la pendule murale : il était 6:50 du matin. Il se leva en s'appuyant sur ses coudes, puis s'assit complètement. Après un instant, il éteignit l'appareil de surveillance à côté de son lit et arracha les câbles le reliant au monitoring. Bondissant au bas de son lit, il sortit en catimini de la pièce.

Évitant tous les gardes, se cachant dans un pièce vide ou bien un débarras lorsqu'il le fallait, il se rendit à la salle de l'ordinateur central du SGC. Il y pénétra au moment ou l'alarme se déclenchait dans toute la base, probablement suite à sa disparition.

« Un peu lent, les gars... »

Il bloqua la porte de façon à ce qu'on ne puisse pas l'ouvrir de l'extérieur, puis s'avança vers les grandes armoires abritant toutes les mémoires de l'ordinateur. Il dévissa une plaque sur le devant de l'une d'elle, la déposa au sol, puis contempla l'intérieur de l'appareil, mélange de fils multicolores et de puces électroniques montées en réseau. A ce moment, quelqu'un frappa à la porte, se rendant compte que celle-ci était fermée. Il perçu une agitation dans le couloir, mais ne s'en soucia guère.

Sans hésiter, Jack posa ses deux mains sur les circuits imprimés qu'il avait face à lui. un crissement électrique se fit, alors qu'une espèce de lueur se formait entre ses mains et le plastique du circuit. L'instant d'après, il ferma les yeux et il fut parcouru d'éclairs sur tout le corps. Jack ne semblait pas souffrir. Son action se mit à vampiriser toute l'énergie de la base, et il se mit à enregistrer des milliers, puis des millions, et enfin des milliards d'informations dans tous les nanocytes présents dans son sang. L'ordinateur tournait à plein régime, toutes ses connexions ouvertes, ce qui fait que Jack accédait à tout ce que contenait les ordinateurs de l'Armée US, ainsi qu'à tout ce qui passait à sa portée sur internet.

Il resta "connecté" ainsi jusqu'à ce que l'on brise la porte derrière lui. Sam et le Général Hammond, accompagné du Dr Frasier, entrèrent en coup de vent dans la pièce.

« Mon colonel reculez vous ! »

Sam le menaçait d'un revolver. Il eut un petit sourire pour elle, en lui disant:

« Il est trop tard, j'ai fini »

Hammond le fixa:

« Colonel, qu'avez-vous fait ?

- J'avais besoin d'informations

- D'informations ?

- Laissez moi passer »

Sam braqua un peu plus précisément son arme sur le colonel. Jack observa tous les militaires face à lui et répéta:

« Laissez moi passer »

Hammond lui fit:

« Je ne crois pas que nous allons vous laisser aller où que ce soit, Jack »

Le colonel se mit presque à rire. Il porta une main à sa tête, la posant contre sa tempe. A peine quelques secondes après, une onde de choc ultra-sonique se dégageait de lui et étourdissait tous ceux face à lui. Il marcha vers la sortie et, enjambant le Général, lui fit:

« Moi je crois que si... »

Jack courut jusqu'à la salle de la porte, assommant au besoin tous ceux essayant de l'empêcher de passer avec cette même onde. Lorsqu'il fut en salle d'embarquement, il verrouilla la pièce en posant simplement sa main sur les commandes murales. Puis il s'élança sur la passerelle.

Sam et Hammond, leurs esprits retrouvés, se rendirent précipitamment en salle de contrôle. Ils arrivèrent au moment où Jack escaladait la passerelle. Par la baie vitrée, ils le virent s'approcher de la porte et poser la main sur l'anneau. Celui-ci se mit en mouvement. Hammond se tourna vers Sam:

« Déconnectez tout le système, Major ! Vite ! »

Sam s'était assise depuis longtemps devant son clavier et tentait de reprendre le contrôle. En vain. Elle se tourna vers son supérieur et lui dit:

« Impossible ! Le colonel dirige tout !

- Mais enfin comment fait-il ?

- Je n'en sais rien, mon Général »

Jack redescendit la passerelle alors que la porte s'ouvrait. il lança un regard à tous ceux qui le regardaient depuis la salle de commandes, puis se mit face à la porte. Un violent arc électrique s'échappa de lui et traversa le vortex. Cinq secondes après, un autre fit de même. Jack émis trois autres grosses étincelles, qui passèrent toutes par la porte, avant de s'écrouler sans connaissance. La porte se referma ensuite.

0000000000

Selmac traversa la porte de la Passe du Dormeur et il se retrouva sur Tokrana. Il portait Synthia dans ses bras. Kolann et d'autres de ses compagnons vinrent lui porter assistance.

« Kolann ! Vite ! Il lui faut des soins !

- Nous nous en occupons, Selmac ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Faites très attention à elle ! Elle porte... »

Il s'interrompit, avant de dire:

« Seffarak est en elle »

Il y eut un cri de surprise collectif. Kolann n'en revenait pas:

« Quoi ? Mais je croyais que... ?

- Je vous expliquerai après. Pour l'instant il faut la soigner, au mieux. Le symbiote ne peut pas le faire »

Plusieurs hommes emmenèrent la jeune femme, laissant Selmac et Kolann seul. Ce dernier lui demanda:

« Les Asgards n'avaient-ils pas dit... ?

- Les Asgards mentent, Kolann. Ou bien ils dissimulent quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas que quiconque découvre. Et apparemment, ils sont près à tout pour cela »

Ils se regardèrent d'un même regard. Kolann lui dit ensuite:

« Quelqu'un a franchi la porte pendant ta courte absence et t'attend dans ta maison, Selmac

- Qui cela ?

- Je préfère que tu le découvre toi même »

Intrigué, Selmac s'engagea sur l'esplanade donnant accès à la ville et se rendit rapidement dans la demeure qu'il s'était attribué. Il entra, découvrant un homme assis qui lui faisait dos. L'entendant, ce dernier se leva et se tourna vers lui. Selmac n'en crut pas ses yeux.

« Bonjour, Selmac »

Daniel Jackson se trouvait en face de lui et lui souriait.

0000000000

Thor se matérialisa sous la forme de plusieurs traits lumineux tombés du plafond qui le reconstituèrent. Il découvrit où il était, et vit en face de lui qui l'avait convié à bord de ce vaisseau qu'il connaissait.

« Mon vieil ami... »

Le Asgard sorti de la zone de téléportation et avança de quelques pas vers celui lui ayant adressé la parole.

« Bonjour Arik »

0000000000

Sam et le Général Hammond étaient avec Janet Frasier dans le bureau de cette dernière.

« Ce sont des nanocytes, mon Général »

Ils regardaient tous une photo du sang de Jack. Sam s'écria:

« Mais combien y en a-t-il ? C'est ahurissant ! »

Janet expliqua:

« J'estime que le sang du colonel contenait environ 100 000 exemplaires de ces éléments par mm3 de sang

- Cent mille ? Vous vous rendez compte de la masse de données stockées que cela représente ? Tezh'rourk doit tout savoir de notre monde maintenant »

Le Général approuva:

« Ce qui est d'autant plus inquiétant. Il a eu accès aux moindres secrets des ordinateurs du monde entier »

Hammond se tourna vers le Docteur Frasier:

« Pourquoi dites-vous que son sang contenait des nanocytes ? Il n'en contient plus ?

- Non mon Général, tous ces micro-micro ordinateurs ont grillé après que le colonel ait eut ce contact électrique avec la porte. Son corps est en train de les éliminer comme de vulgaires cellules mortes

- Comment savoir qu'il ne va pas en conserver en lui, Docteur ?

- Nous le surveillerons, mais je pense que celui ayant fait ça avait prévu une seule utilisation. Nous avons trouvé de plus deux sortes de nanocytes »

Sam s'étonna:

« Deux sortes ?

- Le colonel avait quelques éléments différents dans sa zone cérébrale, probablement ceux censés le contrôler et lui faire faire ce qu'il a fait, contre sa volonté. Les autres ne devaient servir qu'au téléchargement de données. Quoiqu'il en soit, toutes ces puces sont mortes et... »

Janet fixa Sam et termina:

« Et il va bien. Il a reçu un grand choc, mais il s'en remettra »

Sam sourit à son ami. Le Dr Frasier lui fit:

« Vous pouvez aller le voir Sam, mais pas plus de cinq minutes s'il vous plait »

Le Major jeta un œil au Général qui lui donna son approbation en hochant la tête, et Sam se rendit au chevet de Jack. Elle le découvrit endormi, paisiblement installé dans un des lits de l'infirmerie. Au fond d'elle, un soulagement perdurait depuis le retour du colonel et elle devait bien admettre qu'une partie d'elle avait failli tout simplement mourir lorsqu'elle crut ne jamais le revoir. Mais non... Jack était là, et Jack allait bien. Sam s'assit lentement au bord du lit, et le regarda dormir. Après une hésitation, elle passa doucement la main sur le front de Jack pour lui repousser ses cheveux en arrière, puis se pencha pour y déposer un baiser. Elle murmura:

« Bienvenue à la maison, mon colonel »

Puis elle se leva et, après un dernier regard, s'éloigna.

« Carter... »

Sam se retourna et vit que Jack avait entre-ouvert les yeux et la regardait. Elle revint au lit

« Mon colonel, vous êtes réveillé ? »

Il lui dit faiblement:

« Non. J'ai toujours parlé en dormant, Carter »

Un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres de Sam. Ils restèrent un moment sans se parler, avant qu'elle ne lui demande:

« Comment vous sentez-vous, mon colonel ?

- Comme si j'avais avalé un cyclotron »

Il la regarda du coin de l'œil et ajouta d'un ton moqueur:

« Bien que je ne sache pas ce que c'est »

Sam sourit à nouveau. Un moment passa, puis le visage de Jack se fit grave:

« Carter... Teal'c est mort »

Elle se décomposa, visiblement très touchée, et ses yeux s'embuèrent lorsqu'elle aussi se souvint subitement de ses missions avec le jaffa. Jack poursuivit du même ton grave:

« Tezh'rourk l'a tué. Ce type est fou, Carter. Totalement fou »

Un silence se fit, long et pesant, avant que Jack ne murmure:

« J'aurais du...

- Vous ne pouviez rien faire mon colonel. Ne vous blâmez pas pour ce qui n'est pas de votre faute

- Je sais, mais je ne l'accepte pas »

Il la regarda, puis après un autre silence, changea de ton pour masquer sa colère et son chagrin:

« Sinon ? Quoi de neuf au SGC ?

- Je vous raconterez tout cela quand vous serez reposé, mon colonel. Ce que je vais vous laisser faire d'ailleurs, avant que Janet ne me réprimande

- Ce bon vieux Docteur Frasier... »

Ils se sourirent tous les deux, puis Sam commença à s'éloigner lentement à reculons.

« Carter ?

- Mon colonel ?

- Donnez moi votre main »

Sam fut très surprise.

« Que je vous donne... ma main ?

- Oui, Carter, votre main. Vous savez, comme lorsqu'on était devant la porte et qu'on pensait qu'elle allait nous sauter à la figure »

Sam répéta, incrédule:

« Que je vous donne ma main ?

- Sam, donnez moi votre main, d'accord ? »

Elle revint près du lit et, hésitante, tendit la main au colonel, que ce dernier prit dans la sienne. Après l'avoir serrée en la regardant, il fixa Sam dans les yeux et lui dit:

« Carter... J'ai compris que la vie ne nous laisse pas toujours...

- Mon colonel, je...

- Laissez moi finir ! S'il vous plait

- Je... Je vous écoute

- J'ai cru mourir »

Une tension énorme se fit entre eux, mais pas une tension mauvaise. Non, plutôt une de celle précédant un grand moment dans nos vies.

« J'ai cru mourir, Sam. Et je n'aurais pas supporté de le faire sans avoir pu vous dire que je... »

Il la fixa intensément, et lutta pour pouvoir lui dire droit dans les yeux:

« Que je vous aime »

Sam sentit son cœur sur le point d'exploser, et une larmes roula sur sa joue. Jack lui sourit:

« Je ne sais pas de quoi demain est fait, mais si je vous le dit aujourd'hui c'est parce qu'il n'y aura peut-être pas de demain. Et je voulais que vous soyez sur de cela, quoi qu'il arrive. Je vous aime, Sam »

Elle essuya ses larmes en lui souriant, puis se pencha vers lui et l'embrassa tendrement, avant de le regarder dans les yeux, en lui caressant la joue, et elle lui murmura:

« Je vous aime aussi, Jack »


	12. Chapter 12

A bord du croiseur asgard en orbite autour de la Terre, Eltann s'entretenait avec Le Grand Conseil, dans lequel Odin avait pris place. Ce dernier lui donnait de nouveaux ordres:

« Vous devez employer toutes vos ressources à vous assurer que l'Ancienne est bien morte et que tout ce qu'elle pouvait savoir est resté un secret aux yeux des Humains

- Oui, Seigneur Odin

- Tezh'rourk ne va pas s'arrêter. Il ne changera pas d'avis. La Nation Asgarde va être informée sous peu de la situation afin de pouvoir se préparer à la guerre. Votre mission reste inchangée: vous devez défendre la Terre quoi qu'il en coûte. Avez-vous bien saisi, Commandant Eltann ?

- J'accomplirais ma mission, Seigneur Odin »

Il y eut un moment de silence, avant qu'Odin ne reprenne:

« Vous avez été choisi pour cette place, Eltann. Thor avait toute confiance en votre sens du dévouement ultime à notre peuple. Je sais qu'il ne vous est pas facile de comprendre tout ce qu'il se passe, ni pourquoi cela se passe, mais dites vous que tout cela n'est que pour le bien des Asgards et la continuité de notre race »

Eltann eut un hochement de tête approbateur. Le Grand Conseil et Odin le saluèrent, avant que la communication ne cesse.

0000000000

Arik souriait à Thor:

« Je me rappelle encore de ta forme humaine Thor, tu sais? Il m'est étrange de te voir ainsi

- Mon peuple a évolué de cette façon, en choisissant de changer. Les Anciens ont préférés d'autres voies »

Le Asgard changea de sujet

« Comment m'as-tu retrouvé, Arik ?

- J'ai lu l'esprit d'Odin »

Le visage de l'Ancien se fit plus contrarié

« J'y ai d'ailleurs lu des choses étranges, des choses inquiétantes même. Qu'arrive-t-il à ton peuple, Thor ? Et pourquoi t'avoir mis en exil sur ce roc flottant, perdu dans l'espace ?

- Le retour de Tezh'rourk a réveillé de vieux fantômes parmi les dirigeants de ma Nation, Arik. Une ancienne peur est revenue troubler l'ordre établi. Quant à moi, je suis ici parce que je sais

- Tu sais ? Tu sais quoi ?

- J'ai accepté, il y a une éternité maintenant, de devenir le réceptacle de toute la mémoire de mon peuple. Je connais des choses sur l'histoire asgarde propres à détruire notre civilisation

- Des choses ?

- Oui, comme celle qui provoque les craintes actuelles de mon peuple »

Arik le dévisagea, puis lui demanda:

« Thor, mon ami, m'as-tu jamais menti ?

- Je ne répondrais pas à ta question, Arik

- Et pourquoi cela ?

- Parce que tu connais la réponse, et parce que tu lis mes pensées depuis mon arrivée sur ton vaisseau »

Le Guide des Anciens eut un sourire d'excuse.

« Je suis désolé, mais je dois savoir en qui je peux avoir confiance

- Ne sois pas désolé. J'aurais fait pareil »

Arik invita Thor à le suivre et ils se mirent à marcher dans le couloir du vaisseau ancien. Thor demanda:

« Sais-tu ce qui effraie tellement mes dirigeants, ami ?

- Je l'ai aussi lu dans l'esprit d'Odin. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi cette information n'est pas connue de tout ton peuple, Thor

- Par le passé, alors que des guerres nous provoquaient grand mal, certains membres du Grand Conseil Asgard ont cru qu'il était préférable de ne pas porter cela à la connaissance du peuple. Les Terriens ont une très belle expression pour définir cela: la raison d'état efface les cris et les plaintes

- C'est en effet très judicieux

- Malheureusement, nous voici des milliers d'années plus tard, avec une maladie qui ronge les racines de ma race et qui menace de faire s'effondrer la Nation Asgarde. Nous aurions du nous assurer de la mort de L'Empereur, et surtout nous n'aurions jamais du avoir confiance en Râ

- L'erreur est un facteur d'évolution, mon ami. Qui est au courant ? »

Ils arrivèrent dans un vaste hall d'où partaient plusieurs couloirs. Se plaçant au centre, le sol se souleva sous eux et les emmena dans les étages supérieurs. Thor répondit à Arik:

« A part toi, Tezh'rourk, Seffarak, quelques Asgards au sommet de notre société, et moi, personne ne sait »

L'ascenseur s'arrêta, et Arik et Thor se retrouvèrent dans le poste de pilotage. Le Asgard poursuivit:

« Dans le cas de mon peuple, cette information a toujours été partagée avec le Grand Conseil, avant la création de l'Ordre de la Préservation chargé d'enterrer cette histoire

- Ta race s'est fourvoyée elle même, Thor

- Pas toute ma race

- Je sais, pardonne moi »

Thor fixa son ami Ancien et lui fit:

« Mon monde va éclater, Arik, et mourir. La renaissance de Tezh'rourk marque le début de la fin

- Peut-être, Thor, mais tout ne sera pas perdu. Un nouveau monde naîtra. Un monde délivré du secret »

L'Ancien invita le Asgard à prendre place dans un fauteuil. il prit place dans un autre, puis regarda l'immense écran devant lui restituant l'espace. Alors qu'il se penchait sur un poste de commandes, Thor lui fit:

« Où m'emmènes-tu, Arik ? »

Son ami lui fit dans un sourire:

« Sur Terre »

Le vaisseau d'Arik se mit en mouvement. C'est alors qu'un autre appareil se matérialisa devant lui, sortant de l'hyper espace. Et avant que l'Ancien ait pu réagir, ce dernier venu fit feu sur lui. Le vaisseau ancien, qui ressemblait un peu à un disque posé sur une voilure en delta, reçut un coup direct à sa propulsion et s'immobilisa. Un autre tir, tout aussi direct, atteignit le vaisseau par le flanc, dont environ un tiers de la structure fut arrachée. L'attaquant se mit alors en vol stationnaire pour observer sa victime, en flammes, dériver lentement dans l'espace.

Puis le croiseur asgard tira une ultime fois : le vaisseau ancien explosa et fut pulvérisé en millions de débris.

0000000000

Au SGC, la porte des étoiles était ouverte. Le Général Hammond, Sam et Allan Mirbell se tenaient en bas de la passerelle. Des Tok'ras franchirent le vortex en portant un brancard sur lequel reposait un femme. La voyant, Sam s'exclama:

« Mais c'est... C'est Synthia ! »

Le Général Hammond la dévisagea:

« Vous connaissez cette femme, Major ? »

Mirbell intervint:

« C'est... »

Il se frotta la tête comme s'il avait subitement mal, alors que sa mémoire se réveillait simplement. Il poursuivit:

« C'est La Gardienne de la Passe du Dormeur »

Le Général les observait tous deux.

« Mais de quoi parlez vous ? »

Sam expliqua:

« Nous sommes en train de nous souvenir d'informations que Thor a implanté en nous, et cette femme...

- Major ? »

Carter se tourna vers Mirbell.

« Oui ?

- Cette femme, Synthia, n'était-elle pas supposée garder Seffarak ?

- Oui, c'est ce qu'on... »

Sam s'interrompit en ouvrant de grand yeux. Mirbell, voyant qu'elle comprenait où il voulait en venir, lui demanda:

« Alors pourquoi Eltann nous a-t-il dit qu'il l'avait trouvé seul ?

- Je n'en sais rien, Monsieur Mirbell »

Le représentant du Président s'adressa à Hammond:

« Il faudrait contacter les Asgards, Général »

Une voix fit alors:

« Je ne crois pas que ce soit la meilleure chose à faire pour l'instant, Monsieur Mirbell »

Ils se retournèrent et virent Jacob en train de s'avancer vers eux. Après un silence, il leur dit:

« J'ai quelques nouvelles informations à vous communiquer. Mais avant... »

Il se tourna vers la porte, et tous l'imitèrent. L'instant d'après, Daniel apparaissait sortant du vortex. Il prit le temps de regarder la salle d'embarquement, l'embrassant du regard, redécouvrant ces lieux, avant de poser ses yeux sur ses amis et de leur faire un magnifique sourire. S'adressant à Carter, il lui dit :

« Bonjour, Sam »

Elle s'élança à sa rencontre et ils se prirent l'un dans les bras de l'autre, partageant une incroyable émotion.

0000000000

Dans sa salle de contrôle sous son palais, Tezh'rourk consultait les informations transmises par Jack à son insu. Ils les avaient déjà presque toutes assimilées, mais il les repassait en revue, espérant ne pas manquer un détail. Il connaissait désormais tout de cette planète mais il n'en comprenait toujours pas l'importance. De part son savoir, certains mystères terrestres trouvaient une explication à ses yeux, mais rien de fondamental ne lui fut révélé. Les Humains ignoraient leurs origines, et se croyaient pour la très grande majorité d'entre eux les seuls êtres pensants de l'univers.

« Votre Altesse ? »

L'Empereur se tourna vers l'homme s'étant adressé à lui

« Oui ?

- Nous venons de recevoir un message d'Arik Sankaar. Nous pensons qu'il avait été enregistré à l'avance»

Tezh'rourk haussa les sourcils, puis lui fit:

« Passez le sur mon écran »

L'instant d'après, le visage d'Arik se formait devant lui.

« Je m'adresse à vous en tant que représentant de La Tau'ri. Après notre entrevue à Haarchlom, et consultation des membres de cette alliance, nous, Les Anciens, n'acceptons pas votre ultimatum. Considérez cela comme une réponse définitive. Empereur Tezh'rourk, ceci est un avertissement: tenez vous éloigné des mondes de La Tau'ri »

Le message prit fin. Le Goa'uld se leva, regarda l'homme près de lui et lui fit:

« Mettez la flotte en état d'alerte maximum »

0000000000

Le lendemain, soit quatre jours après que le contingent de SG-AF ne fut décimé sur PXC-750, tous les ambassadeurs des Nations-Unies se retrouvèrent à New York en assemblée générale extraordinaire à la demande des USA.

Lorsque la parole lui fut donnée, le Président des États-Unis s'installa au mieux derrière le pupitre de la tribune et ajusta les micros d'une main tremblante. Il rassembla les feuilles de son discours, et observa le parterre des représentants du monde devant lui. Jamais dans sa vie il n'avait autant souhaité être ailleurs. Mais cela ne lui était pas possible. Cela ne lui serait probablement plus jamais possible.

Il se racla la gorge, but une gorgée d'eau, et, fébrilement, lut son texte:

_« Nous ne sommes pas seuls. L'immensité de l'espace n'est pas un vide absolu, mais au contraire, regorge de vie. Nous l'espérions depuis des siècles, depuis ce jour où l'un d'entre nous a levé les yeux vers le ciel en se demandant si c'était là tout ce qu'il y avait. Nous l'espérions et cela est devenu réalité._

_Depuis quelques années, notre nation explore en secret l'univers grâce à un dispositif construit il y a une éternité par un peuple aux connaissances très avancées. Ces nombreux voyages nous ont permis de mieux comprendre notre histoire peut-être, nos origines aussi, mais surtout de rencontrer d'autres êtres vivants donnant réellement un sens à l'expression race humaine. Ces êtres, pour certains, sont devenus nos amis, et nos alliés. D'autres sont hélas devenus nos ennemis. Et ces autres, nous les combattons sans cesse depuis._

_Aujourd'hui, je suis devant vous pour vous révéler cette vérité sur l'Univers parce que notre planète est en danger. Pas notre nation, pas les États-Unis. Non. Le Monde entier est en danger._

_Un extra-terrestre très puissant, tyrannique et mégalomaniaque, menace de détruire La Terre, parce qu'il croit à tort que notre planète lui appartient et fait partie de son empire, ce que nous refusons. Depuis l'année dernière, nos alliés sur d'autres planètes et nous même assurons la protection de notre monde, mais aujourd'hui, nous craignons avec raison que tout ce que nous ayons mis en place pour assurer notre défense ne soit probablement pas suffisant pour empêcher qu'une attaque d'envergure de cet ennemi ne nous fasse périr. Bien que ce ne soit encore qu'une menace, la plus réelle et la plus tangible que cette planète ai jamais connu, elle est cependant alarmante au point que je me présente ici devant vous pour vous en faire part._

_Croyez bien que nous continuons parer à toute éventualité, même celle de combattre si elle s'avérait nécessaire. Croyez bien que nous sommes navrés d'apprendre au monde dans de telles circonstances l'existence d'autres êtres dans l'univers, alors que cette nouvelle aurait du être porteuse de joie et d'espoir. Croyez nous: Les États-Unis sont désolés._

_Mais soyez aussi assuré d'une chose, la plus véridique de toute: cet ennemi ne s'emparera jamais de notre mère à tous, La Terre._

_Jamais » _

Le plus lourd silence de l'histoire du monde se fit, sur toute la surface de la planète. Les larmes aux yeux, le Président des États-Unis regarda la caméra en face de lui et fit:

_« Je vous remercie de m'avoir écouté »_

0000000000

Daniel se saisit de la télécommande et il éteignit la télé. Un instant, il pensa à ce qu'il devait se passer là haut, à la surface. Qu'allait-il arriver à la suite du discours du Président ? Un frisson le parcouru presque. Il décida de rejoindre Sam et le reste du commandement du SGC lorsqu'on frappa à la porte des quartiers que Hammond lui avait attribué. Il ouvrit, et se trouva face à Selmac.

« Je vous cherchais, Daniel

- Que se passe-t-il, Selmac ? »

Le Tok'ra le regarda droit dans les yeux et lui fit sans détours :

« Synthia désire vous voir »

Il y avait dans cette annonce un il ne savait quoi de sous-entendu. Daniel demanda :

« Comment va-t-elle ?

- Elle est mourante. C'est pour cela qu'elle veut vous voir

- Le Dr Frasier ne peut plus rien pour elle ?

- Je crois que même son peuple ne pourrait rien changer à ce qui lui arrive »

Daniel soupira, ferma la porte derrière lui et se mit en route avec Selmac pour l'infirmerie. En chemin, le Tok'ra lui dit :

« Vous savez ce qu'elle va vous demander, n'est-ce pas ?

- Elle me l'a déjà demandé sur Tokrana, Selmac

- Qu'allez vous lui répondre ? »

Daniel ne répondit pas. Selmac pensa qu'il réfléchissait, mais il se rendit compte que non : Daniel ne répondait pas parce qu'il ne voulait pas répondre.

« Daniel ?

- Je veux lui parler d'abord

- Ce qui veut dire que vous acceptez ? »

Ils arrivèrent devant l'infirmerie. Daniel fixa Selmac et lui fit :

« Laissez moi d'abord lui parler »

Ils se regardèrent un moment, puis Daniel entra dans la pièce, laissant Selmac dans le couloir, insatisfait et anxieux au sujet de l'avenir.

0000000000

Dans le QG sous son palais, Tezh'rourk observait tous ses soldats de haut rang présent devant lui. L'heure était venue d'enfin prendre ce qui lui revenait de droit. Un sentiment de puissance absolue lui faisait presque tourner la tête. Jamais il n'avait eut autant de pouvoir, jamais l'univers ne lui était apparu autant à sa portée. Il leur demanda de se retourner vers les écrans géants et détailla son plan de bataille.

Les mondes Furlings et les planètes Noxs seraient les premiers attaqués. L'Empereur expliqua à ses hommes qu'ils ne devraient pas y rencontrer beaucoup de résistance, d'où l'envoi d'une flotte réduite dans chaque secteur. Tous ces mondes devait le reconnaître lui comme étant leur dirigeant unique ou bien périr. Il misait sur une journée pour s'emparer de ses deux nations, voire deux peut-être… Mais pas plus : il le fit bien comprendre à ses hommes. Ça, et le fait qu'il n'y avait pas de place pour l'échec dans cette mission.

Ensuite, le gros de la bataille se présenterait à eux. Les mondes Asgards. Les combats risquaient là d'être beaucoup plus difficiles. Les Asgards ne se rendraient pas facilement. Ils ne se rendraient pas du tout d'ailleurs. Ils lutteraient probablement jusqu'au dernier. Enfin, ceux qui échapperaient aux attaques. Tezh'rourk avait élaboré un plan d'assaut qu'il jugeait parfait et apte à désorganiser la nation asgarde très rapidement. Du moins il le souhaitait. Mais de cela, il se sentait quasiment sûr. En trois jours maximum, les Asgards auraient perdu le combat, et donc le contrôle des mondes et planètes qu'ils administraient dans cette galaxie.

Le dernier volet de son plan était l'attaque de la Terre. Cette planète, il la connaissait bien pour l'avoir déjà attaquée il y a une éternité. Avec un beau succès d'ailleurs. Mais c'était il y a longtemps. Elle n'avait plus le prestige et la puissance qu'il lui avait connu, et les Humains, même aidé des Asgards, ne feraient jamais le poids face à sa puissance de feu. Et de mort. Toute sa flotte contre un seul monde, il ne doutait nullement de ne pas y arriver. Les Anciens ne seraient pas un problème le cas échéant. Et Seffarak non plus. Il en était persuadé : on ne pouvait rien contre la puissance de son armée.

Lorsqu'il fut assuré que tous ses hommes avaient bien compris le plan et leur mission, il leur dit simplement :

« Allez ! »

La seconde plus grande guerre spatiale de cette galaxie venait de commencer.

0000000000

Daniel s'approcha de Janet qui écrivait dans un dossier sur son bureau. Il régnait ici une atmosphère étrange, et il se dit que partout dans le monde cela devait être pareil : un choc. Un choc qui vous assomme et vous laisse incapable de mesurer tout ce qui change désormais, tout ce qui est en jeu.

« Janet ? »

Elle leva les yeux vers lui et fut presque terrifiée de le voir, bien que ce n'était pas la première fois qu'elle le revoyait depuis son retour au SGC. Elle se reprit aussitôt.

« Oh Daniel, vous m'avez fait peur !

- Je ne voulais pas, excusez moi

- Non, ce n'est rien. Mais je ne suis pas encore habituée à… à…

- Mon retour ? »

Ils échangèrent un sourire complice, puis elle reprit :

« On va dire cela comme ça, oui »

Il se pencha vers elle.

« Je viens voir Synthia, mais je voulais vous demander si Jack pourrait aussi recevoir ma visite ensuite

- C'est que… »

Elle parut gênée.

« Le colonel est encore un peu fragile, il a reçu un gros choc avec ce que ce Goa'uld lui a fait faire. Je ne voudrais pas que cela l'épuise

- Il faudra bien qu'il me voit un jour, non ?

- Oui, bien sur ! Mais son cœur a été secoué et… »

Elle ne fini pas, mais il le fit pour elle :

« Et vous avez peur que sans le vouloir je le tue ? »

Il y eut un silence.

« Je suis désolée, Daniel

- De quoi ? D'avoir été honnête ? »

Ils se sourirent à nouveau, puis Daniel s'éloigna vers le lit de Synthia, rejoint par Janet. L'Ancienne dormait, reliée à tout un tas d'appareils de surveillance médicale. Le Dr Frasier expliqua :

« Elle va mourir, Daniel. La blessure qu'elle a reçu à la poitrine ne semble pas vouloir guérir mais au contraire empirer, ce que je n'explique pas

- Il n'y a rien à faire ?

- Physiologiquement, cette femme est proche de l'anatomie humaine. Les traitements devraient donc avoir un effet, même atténué, ou multiplié. Or là il ne se passe rien. La blessure s'aggrave d'heure en heure sans que rien ne laisse supposer qu'elle devrait. Je n'y comprends rien »

Daniel semblait comprendre : au fond de lui, il savait, ou du moins se doutait de ce qu'il se passait.

« Je peux rester seul avec elle, Janet ? »

Un peu surprise par cette demande, le Dr Frasier le fixa un court instant avant de répondre :

« Ma foi, oui. Je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient »

Elle s'éloigna, puis revint de quelques pas en arrière.

« Daniel ?

- Oui ?

- Vous n'allez pas… tenter de la guérir vous même ?

- Et comment ferais-je ?

- Je ne sais pas. Je me demandais si votre, euh, autre existence ne vous aurait pas donné… disons le pouvoir de guérir par exemple »

Il se mit à rire, puis lui dit :

« Non, Janet, je n'ai pas cette faculté »

Et toujours en souriant, il ajouta :

« Mais je peux vous donner les numéros du loto si vous voulez »

Elle le regarda, ne saisissant pas de suite qu'il faisait de l'humour, avant de repartir en riant et en haussant les épaules. Daniel l'observa s'éloigner, puis se tourna vers l'Ancienne.

« Synthia ? »

Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent avant qu'elle n'ouvre les yeux. Ceux-ci se mirent à flamboyer d'une lueur blanche. Daniel s'assit au bord du lit et fit :

« Bonjour, Seffarak

- Bonjour, Daniel Jackson

- Tu peux m'appeler Daniel

- Bien »

Un silence se fit.

« Synthia se meure

- C'est exact, Daniel

- C'est elle qui empêche les traitements d'agir, n'est-ce pas ? »

Le Tok'ra hocha la tête.

« Mais pourquoi ?

- Tu connais la réponse à cette question, Daniel »

C'était vrai : Synthia et lui avaient conversé brièvement avant qu'ils ne viennent sur Terre et elle lui avait demandé déjà.

« Seffarak, pourquoi se sacrifie-t-elle ainsi ? C'est insensé !

- Dans son esprit, tu es le seul à pouvoir me recevoir, parce que tu as fait une ascension et parce que tu as reçu toi même le Savoir à Haarchlom »

Le Tok'ra ferma les yeux et Synthia revint.

« Tu dois accepter, Daniel. Je t'en prie ! Il en va de la survie des peuples de cette galaxie »

Il se mit à réfléchir puis après un moment, déclara :

« Si j'accepte, vivras-tu ? »

Elle eut un sourire accompagné de larmes.

« Il est trop tard pour moi, Daniel. Seffarak ne peut pas accomplir sa mission en moi, mais il peut l'accomplir sans moi. Ça n'a pas d'importance que je vive ou non

- Pourquoi m'avoir mis devant le fait accompli ? Nous aurions trouvé une autre solution !

- Il n'y en a point d'autre, Daniel. Ce qu'il se passe actuellement est ainsi fait que toi seul peut recevoir le Premier Tok'ra »

Elle prit une grande inspiration, puis ajouta :

« Tu peux refuser »

Ils se fixèrent intensément. Daniel ne savait plus que faire.

0000000000

Jack fut réveillé par l'alarme d'un appareil médical. Ouvrant les yeux, il perçut une effervescence lointaine, ainsi que des gens parlant fort. Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond pour un des malades de l'infirmerie. Il suivi sans réellement le vouloir la réanimation qui se produisait au delà des rideaux de séparation, entendant Janet donner ses ordres pour que l'équipe médicale se batte contre le pire. Mais le pire fut vainqueur.

Lorsqu'il entendit nettement Janet dire « elle est morte », une angoisse le prit à la gorge : « elle » ? Qui ça, « elle » ? Pas…

Il se leva et s'assit au bord du lit :

« Dr Frasier ? »

Personne ne lui répondit, ou même ne vint le voir. Jack tira sur le rideau lentement et il entrevit au loin plusieurs personnes auprès d'un lit. Lorsqu'un des infirmiers s'écarta, il vit une femme rousse qu'il ne connaissait pas étendue sur le lit. Un soulagement ridicule lui enleva un poids de la poitrine. Avant que son esprit ne comprenne qu'une des personnes présente autour de ce lit ne pouvait pas être là. C'était tout simplement impossible. Complètement ahuri, Jack fixa avec intensité cet homme qu'il voyait alors qu'au fond de lui une voix lui disait qu'il hallucinait, ou devenait fou.

« Da… Daniel ? »

Jack marcha lentement vers le groupe, sans que personne ne s'aperçoive qu'il venait vers eux. Quand il fut assez près pour réaliser que c'était bel et bien Daniel qui se tenait là debout dans l'infirmerie du SGC, il crut qu'il allait perdre l'esprit une fraction de seconde. Presque malgré lui, sa propre voix déclama :

« Mais bon sang qu'est-ce que vous faites ici, Daniel ? »

Tout le monde se retourna plus ou moins vivement en entendant Jack. Le Dr Frasier, jetant un regard à Daniel pis au colonel, fini par dire :

« Colonel O'Neill ! Je… je vais vous expliquer »

Jack n'entendit pas Janet. Il avait son regard et ses pensées bloqués sur son ami qui ne pouvait pas être là.

« Daniel ? C'est vraiment vous ?

- Jack, euh… Oui, c'est moi

- Mais vous êtes… vous êtes mort ! »

Daniel avança vers Jack, qui lui fit un pas en arrière, et lui dit :

« Jack. Je suis revenu. C'est bien moi, votre ami. C'est moi, Jack. Daniel

- Vous êtes… revenu ? Vous êtes revenu d'où ? »

Daniel avança un peu plus vers Jack, qui cette fois ne bougea pas.

« Je veux bien vous l'expliquer si vous m'en laissez le temps »

Jack tendit une main hésitante vers Daniel et le toucha au niveau de l'épaule. Quand il vit qu'il ne rêvait pas, il retoucha Daniel.

« C'est moi Jack. C'est vraiment moi »

Le colonel eut alors un sourire, comme si une peine immense lui était retirée d'un coup. Il s'approcha de Daniel et, timidement, le prit dans ses bras. Ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte, un peu surpris. Les yeux humides, Jack serra son ami contre lui en lui murmurant :

« Vous m'avez manqué. Ne… Ne refaites jamais ça, Daniel ! »

Les deux amis se retrouvèrent ainsi.


	13. Chapter 13

Peu après, Daniel entrait dans la pièce où se trouvait Jacob Carter. Il referma la porte derrière lui et vint s'asseoir à la table où le père de Sam consultait un dossier.

« Je voudrais parler à Selmac, Général Carter »

Jacob baissa la tête et la releva, pour parler d'une voix caverneuse :

« Qu'y a-t-il, Daniel ?

- Synthia est morte »

Les traits du Tok'ra se firent inquiets, apeurés même.

« Mais et… ? »

Daniel ferma les yeux, pour les rouvrir aussitôt, plein d'un éclat blanc luminescent. Sa voix se fit aussi caverneuse que celle de Selmac et il fit :

« Je vais bien, Selmac »

0000000000

Les trois jours qui suivirent l'annonce faite par le Président Américain furent le plus noirs que la Terre ait jamais connu.

Le monde se retrouva sonné, abruti par la fantastique nouvelle de savoir que nous n'étions pas seuls dans l'immense Univers, mais effrayé de constater qu'une menace réelle pesait sur la survie de chacun.

Le choc ne dura pas : à peine une demi journée après le discours du Président, des émeutes sans précédent éclatèrent un peu partout. Beaucoup de nations durent faire appel à l'armée pour tenter de ramener le calme et lutter contre pillards et vandales. Le taux de suicide dans chaque pays grimpa en flèche. Partout sur la Terre, la quasi totalité des gens crurent que la fin était là, palpable, au bout de leurs doigts, et que La Mort allait tomber du ciel dans la minute suivante. Une panique totale s'empara du globe, et provoqua des scènes de guerre dans les pays les plus civilisés du monde. Les infos ne rendaient compte que de villes en feu, de hordes de pillards déferlant sur les grandes cités, et le bilan des victimes s'alourdissait de jour en jour. Des pays voisins, amis, se firent mutuellement la guerre pour des raisons que l'Histoire ne retiendrait même pas tant ces raisons furent ridicules. Les USA durent affronter leurs ennemis qui s'unirent pour des raids éclairs sur le pays et des attaques terroristes, provoquant de nombreux morts à travers les États. La Chine et La Russie s'empoignèrent le long de leur frontière commune. L'Europe explosa dans une divergence d'opinions toutes plus extrêmes les unes que les autres. Plus rien n'eut bientôt de sens sur la planète.

Mais rien ne tomba du ciel.

Aussi, avec cette capacité étonnante de raisonnement qui n'a d'inverse que celle à déraisonner, l'humanité retrouva peu à peu ses esprits et cessa de s'autodétruire avant l'heure. Pour se rassembler comme jamais plus elle ne se rassemblerait. Les églises et les temples du monde entier devinrent des lieux où tout le monde se réfugiait, quelque soit sa confession ou bien ses croyances. Il y eut tellement de bougies éclairées un soir sur le parvis et à l'intérieur de Notre Dame De Paris que les astronautes de la NASA en mission à bord de la navette Endeavour virent la lumière depuis l'espace. Et prièrent à leur tour. Une fièvre amoureuse se répandit partout, comme lorsqu'on accompagne un proche à la mort en se rendant compte que toutes nos querelles ont été vaines, et tout le monde se mit à aimer tout le monde.

Trente sept millions de personnes disparurent avec la folie de ces trois jours.

Trente sept millions.

Et Tezh'rourk n'avait même pas attaqué…

0000000000

Alors que débutait l'invraisemblable chaos terrestre, la guerre commençait à l'autre bout de la galaxie.

L'armée de L'Empereur n'eut effectivement aucun mal à s'emparer des anciennes nations Furlings. La plupart des planètes étaient abandonnées, et les rares où subsistaient un peuple furent annexées à l'Empire sans trop de mal. Un seconde flotte de Tezh'rourk trouva les mondes Noxs en train d'être évacués et les soldats n'eurent qu'à tranquillement s'installer sur les nouvelles terres de l'Empereur. Comme il l'avait prévu, toutes ces nouvelle planètes devinrent siennes en un peu plus d'une journée. Tezh'rourk exulta presque de voir avec quelle facilité son autorité s'exerçait encore. Il voulait cette galaxie, il allait l'avoir, c'était certain. Pas d'Ancien, aucun Asgard n'étaient venus porter secours à leur prétendus alliés. La Tau'ri n'était vraiment plus qu'un nom roulé dans la poussière de l'Histoire… Et pas de Seffarak non plus. Rien que le succès.

Aussi, le lendemain, suivant le plan de l'Empereur, l'offensive fut lancée contre les Asgards.

0000000000

A bord du croiseur asgard en orbite terrestre, le shaapaï venait de s'activer. Lorsque le vortex fut formé, un homme le franchit et s'immobilisa. Il observa les Asgards face à lui, certains le menaçant d'une arme, et son attention se concentra sur celui qui se tenait un peu plus en avant que les autres. La porte se referma, et l'homme déclara :

« Je suis Arik Sankaar, Guide des Anciens. Je voudrais parler à votre commandant »

Le Asgard devant lui, celui qui était déjà en avant, fit un pas vers lui et lui dit :

« Je suis Eltann, Commandant de ce vaisseau en charge de la défense de La Terre. Soyez le bienvenu

- Merci. Pardonnez moi ma brusquerie, Commandant, mais je voudrais m'entretenir avec vous en privé »

Eltann l'invita à le suivre en disant :

« Allons dans mes quartiers »

0000000000

Au SGC, la porte des étoiles s'était activée en déclenchant la mise en alerte de toute la base, avec peut-être plus de rapidité qu'avant. Toute une escouade de soldats envahirent la salle d'embarquement et pointèrent leurs armes vers la porte dont l'iris masquait le vortex. En salle des commandes, Hammond, Sam, Jack, Daniel et le Major Grodsky attendaient un signal d'identification quelconque. Peut-être les Tok'ra qui étaient retournés sur leur planète. Mais il ne recevaient aucun signal.

Soudainement, tout s'éteignit : lumières, ordinateurs, appareils… Rien ne resta en service excepté la porte et l'éclairage de secours. Un malaise mélangé de peur parcourut tous les gens présents, malaise qui s'accrut lorsque l'iris s'ouvrit d'un coup.

Thor apparut, traversant le vortex. La porte se referma derrière lui et tout redevint normal.

0000000000

« Vous voulez que je fasse quoi ? »

Eltann regardait fixement Arik.

« Je veux que vous contactiez le Grand Conseil Asgard et que vous leurs demandiez s'il serait possible que Thor vienne vous assister »

Le Asgard ne comprenait pas, et cela se voyait.

« Je ne comprends pas cette requête

- Faites moi confiance

- Le Grand Conseil n'acceptera jamais. Thor est en exil

- Essayez quand même, Commandant Eltann. Ensuite je m'en irais »

Tous les deux se dévisagèrent, avant qu'Eltann ne dise à voix haute :

« Passerelle ?

- Gaerz, Commandant

- Mettez moi en relation avec le Grand Conseil, depuis mon visionneur

- Bien, Commandant »

Un moment se passa, pendant lequel ils continuèrent à se regarder, avant que la voix de Gaerz ne dise :

« Communication établie »

Eltann s'avança vers son pupitre de commande, laissant Arik en retrait, et il appuya sur une touche. Sur son écran, le Grand Conseil apparut.

« Commandant Eltann. Nous allions vous contacter

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Tezh'rourk vient de commencer son offensive. Il s'est emparé des anciens mondes Furlings et de ceux des Noxs »

Un lourd silence ponctua cette annonce. Eltann risqua un œil vers l'Ancien et vit que ce dernier semblait très affecté par cette nouvelle.

« Commandant ?

- J'ai une demande à vous faire

- Nous vous écoutons

- Serait-il possible que Thor me rejoigne et m'assiste ? »

le Asgard s'attendait à un « non » catégorique : il n'eut que du silence. Un étonnant silence. Les Conseillers discutèrent entre eux à mi-voix, avant de lui répondre :

« Nous transmettons votre demande au Seigneur Odin. Patientez »

L'emblème Asgard s'imprima sur l'écran. Sans bouger, Arik lui fit :

« Est-ce la procédure habituelle ?

- Non. J'en suis surpris moi même, mais non. Ils ont le droit de prendre ce genre de décision eux même

- Tiens, tiens…

- Que savez-vous, Ancien ? Ou que me cachez-vous ?

- Demandez à Odin s'il est revenu directement d'Haarchlom

- Pardon ?

- Demandez le lui, Eltann »

Un signal sonore se fit et le Chef Suprême des Asgards se matérialisa sur l'écran. Eltann s'agenouilla alors que son supérieur ultime s'adressait à lui :

« Eltann… Quelle étrange requête. Pourquoi vouloir Thor pour t'assister ?

- Il a une plus grande connaissance et maîtrise des Humains que je n'ai. Ces êtres sont assez déroutants parfois, Seigneur Odin »

L'autre Asgard ne lui répondit pas de suite, mais il fini par lui dire :

« Thor est mort »

Eltann bougea vivement la tête, ce qui marqua son extrême surprise.

« Mort ?

- Il semble que Tezh'rourk ait attaqué et détruit l'astéroïde prison où il séjournait

- Mais ? Mais pourquoi cela ?

- Je n'en sais rien. Quoiqu'il en soit, vous allez devoir gérer la défense de la Terre seul, Commandant Eltann »

Dans l'esprit du Asgard, une voix se superposa à ses pensées, une voix qu'il identifia comme celle d'Arik. _« Il ment… Il vous ment… Demandez lui ce qu'il a fait après Haarchlom… Demandez lui… »_

« Commandant Eltann ? Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Non, non… Tout va bien

- Je suis navré de vous apprendre un telle nouvelle. Sachez que la mémoire de votre mentor sera honorée à jamais par la Nation Asgarde

- Puis-je… ?

- Oui ?

- Puis-je savoir ce que… vous avez fait après être allé à Haarchlom, Seigneur Odin ? »

Eltann vit le trouble sur le visage de son Chef comme seul un Asgard peut le voir chez un de ses compatriotes. Pour la première fois depuis le début de cette crise, il laissa libre cours à ses doutes et il se dit que quelque chose n'allait pas du tout dans la façon dont son gouvernement s'occupait de ce problème. Odin reprit d'une voix sèche et méfiante :

« Comment savez-vous cela ? »

Eltann ne répondit pas. Odin poursuivit du même ton :

« Mes occupations en tant que Chef de la Nation ne regarde que moi, Commandant Eltann. Je ne vois pas l'intérêt d'une telle question. Mettriez-vous en doute mon intégrité ?

- Non, Seigneur Odin

- Alors ne posez plus de question stupide, Commandant ! Il serait bon pour vous de garder à l'esprit que ceux qui vous dirigent le font dans le but de préserver la Nation. Si vous n'avez plus rien d'intelligent à me demander, nous allons en rester là »

Eltann hocha la tête en signe d'approbation, et la communication fut coupée. Arik vint aux côtés d'Eltann et lui dit :

« Ce n'est pas Tezh'rourk qui a voulu tuer Thor, Commandant. C'est Odin lui même

- Vous vous rendez compte de la portée d'une telle accusation ?

- Non seulement je me rends compte, mais je l'affirme. Parce que j'y étais

- Comment ?

- Odin a essayé de nous tuer Thor et moi en attaquant et détruisant mon vaisseau »

Eltann était perdu : tout ce qu'il entendait et tout ce qu'il pensait remettait totalement en question ses croyances en sa mission, le pouvoir Asgard et les raisons de ce combat. Il parvint à dire :

« Il a essayé… ? Est-ce à dire que Thor est toujours en vie ?

- Oui, Commandant. Thor est toujours en vie

- Mais où est-il ?

- En ce moment, il se trouve au SGC »

L'Ancien laissa le Asgard digérer la nouvelle, puis il lui fit :

« Je crois qu'il est temps que tout soit révélé »

0000000000

Jaillissant de l'hyperespace, deux gigantesques vaisseaux triangulaires, escortés de milliers de chasseurs et de sept vaisseaux mères goa'ulds, fondirent sur la planète à proximité de laquelle ils venaient d'apparaître. Ils attaquèrent directement le sol de ce monde, aidés par les vaisseaux mères, alors que les chasseurs s'occupaient des défenses orbitales et se concentraient sur les croiseurs Asgards venus à leur rencontre pour combattre.

Les deux navires amiraux causaient d'incroyables dégâts à chacun de leurs tirs. Nul besoin de viser réellement: la puissance de feu était telle qu'elle détruisait tout sur son passage.

Les vaisseaux mères n'épargnaient rien non plus: ils finissaient le travail d'anéantissement en s'attaquant à tout ce que la mitraille des navires amiraux manquait. Trois d'entre eux défendait les navires amiraux, et les défendaient bien.

A peine une heure après, la planète Asgarde n'était plus qu'un monde dévasté de ruines et décombres fumants. L'armée de Tezh'rourk venaient de tuer 350 millions d'Asgards.

0000000000

La même scène se produisit au même moment dans un système solaire voisin, colonisé par les Asgards également. Suivant la même tactique, les différents vaisseaux de Tezh'rourk attaquèrent deux planètes jumelles en ne laissant que mort et désolation derrière eux. Le combat fut plus long que celui que la précédente flotte livra, mais les Asgards ne purent contrer la puissance de feu de l'Armée de L'Empereur. Les survivants ne purent que fuir. ils étaient 120 000. Les deux planètes comptaient auparavant un milliard et demi d'Asgards.

0000000000

Dans une autre partie de la galaxie, sous domination asgarde également, ce fut une sorte de vaisseau cargo modifié qui sortit de l'hyperespace. Il se matérialisa à proximité du soleil et fonça vers l'astre lumineux à pleine vitesse. Le temps que les Asgards comprennent que mille tonnes de naquada occupaient les soutes de ce vaisseau, ce dernier fut près de l'étoile et explosa, transformant le soleil en nova super brillante qui se mit à tout dévaster dans le sillage de son explosion.

800 millions d'Asgards périrent en quelques secondes.

0000000000

La flotte de l'Empereur se retrouva ensuite en un lieu de rendez vous. Tezh'rourk fut satisfait de voir que tout se déroulait selon son plan, et qu'il comptait peu de pertes parmi ses rangs. Ces attaques éclairs lui avaient permis de porter un coup terrible au peuple Asgard. Mais elles ne pouvaient constituer l'essentiel des combats, car ses ennemis allaient répliquer en concentrant leurs forces. Il su d'ailleurs que cela se préparait déjà : tous les Asgards étaient en route vers la planète mère asgarde de cette galaxie, la première où le peuple s'était installé lorsqu'il était venu coloniser cette partie de l'espace.

Tezh'rourk attendit une journée, puis il lança alors l'assaut sur le berceau de la civilisation asgarde.

0000000000

Un flash blanc se produisit dans la salle de briefing du SGC et Eltann se matérialisa devant Jack, Sam, Daniel, le Général Hammond, Allan Mirbell, Selmac accompagné d'un autre homme, ainsi qu'un officier à la tenue militaire différente de celle de SG1, tous assis autour de la grande table. Jack eut un sourire en coin, totalement ironique, et lui dit :

« Mais si c'est pas le Commandant Eltann…

- Colonel O'Neill. Je suis ravi de vous revoir enfin

- Mouais… »

Le ton intrigua Eltann.

« Quelque chose ne va pas ?

- Alors ça c'est drôle que vous en parliez, parce que justement quelque chose ne va pas, oui ! Mais ce serait plutôt à vous de nous dire quoi !

- Je vous demande pardon ? »

Selmac intervint, et posa la question :

« Pourquoi avez vous tué Synthia ? Pourquoi ? »

Le visage du Asgard ne montra aucune émotion. Il fixa tous les gens présents, puis s'adressa au Général :

« Général Hammond, où est Thor ? »

Un petit vent de surprise souffla sur l'assemblée réunie dans cette pièce, avant que Hammond ne lui réponde :

« Qu'est-ce qui vous fait penser que Thor se trouve au SGC, Commandant Eltann ?

- J'ai été informé de sa présence

- Voyez-vous cela… »

Il se passa quelques secondes, puis le Asgard reprit :

« Il semble que la confiance que nous avions les uns dans les autres soit légèrement… altérée »

Jack eut le même ton ironique :

« Altérée me paraît le mot juste »

Eltann répéta alors :

« Où est le Commandant Thor ?

- Pourquoi vouloir le voir ?

- Parce que Tezh'rourk vient de lancer son attaque, parce que nous sommes en danger, parce que je n'ai plus confiance en mes supérieurs et parce que je ne sais plus quoi faire »

Une voix s'éleva alors, dans son dos :

« Je suis là, Eltann »

Thor venait de se présenter à la porte de la salle de briefing.

0000000000

Au même moment, à l'autre bout de la galaxie, les huit navires triangulaires de Tezh'rourk, escortés de quinze vaisseaux mères Goa'uld et de milliers de chasseurs, sortirent de l'hyperespace à proximité de la planète première Asgarde. Une planète en état d'alerte maximum autour de laquelle orbitaient quelques trente croiseurs de combats Asgards.

Les deux flottes restèrent à distance, se jaugeant et s'observant. Sur la passerelle de l'un de ses navires amiraux, Tezh'rourk contemplait la vue de l'espace que lui restituait son écran géant : il réfléchissait. Un de ses hommes s'approcha de lui.

« Altesse ?

- Oui ?

- Le Seigneur Odin, Chef Suprême des Asgards, désire s'entretenir avec vous »

L'Empereur eut un léger sourire. Il s'assit sur son fauteuil de commandement et fit simplement :

« Passez le moi sur écran ! »

Deux secondes passèrent, et Odin fut devant Tezh'rourk.

« Seigneur Odin. Vous venez m'annoncer votre reddition ?

- Empereur Tezh'rourk ! Veuillez prendre cela comme un avertissement ! Quittez immédiatement notre espace ou nous serons dans l'obligation de vous détruire !

- Je crois que vous n'avez pas bien regardé vos écrans de contrôle. Si quelqu'un ici est en mesure de détruire quoi que ce soit, ce n'est certainement pas vous et vos jouets en orbite !

- Je ne vous le répèterai pas : quittez notre espace ! Vous n'avez pas d'autre choix ! »

Ils se fixèrent gravement, par écrans interposés, prenant chacun le temps de s'affronter en silence. Puis Tezh'rourk se leva, avança vers l'écran devant lequel il s'arrêta. Sa voix de Goa'uld s'éleva alors :

« A toute la flotte ! Détruisez cette planète ! »

Odin disparut de l'écran. Dans l'espace, toute l'armée de L'Empereur se mit en mouvement et avança vers la planète asgarde. Sauf quatre des navires amiraux. Les croiseurs asgards se mirent eux aussi en mouvement et commencèrent à faire feux sur la flotte adverse ayant à peine quitté leur orbite. Un gigantesque combat spatial s'engagea alors. Au détriment des Asgards, furieux combattants, mais dont les croiseurs étaient pulvérisés les uns après les autres, ne causant malheureusement pas assez de dégâts à l'ennemi pour pouvoir le stopper. Ils avaient décidé de ne pas se rendre : ils se battaient donc, avec acharnement, jusqu'au dernier.

Les quatre vaisseau de Tezh'rourk restés en arrière ne bougèrent pas tout de suite. Lorsque le combat fut bien engagé, ils se rapprochèrent pour s'assembler afin d'utiliser leur arme fatale. Sur la planète Asgarde, dans sa tour de commande, Odin vit avec effroi sur ses écrans les vaisseaux s'unir et se préparer à faire feu. Il pensa, comme un soupir de l'esprit, que la domination asgarde dans cette partie de l'espace prenait fin aujourd'hui, comme cela : anéantie par un simple Goa'uld. Une pensée stupide suivi et le rassura : le peuple ne savait pas, il n'avait jamais su, il ne saurait jamais. Appuyant sur une touche, il envoya un message pré-enregistré aux croiseurs de combats encore en activité. Et il attendit.

L'instant d'après, les vaisseaux de Tezh'rourk assemblés en un gigantesque carré métallique, firent feu. Un rayon lumineux incroyablement puissant troua l'espace, avançant vers le monde asgard, traversa la zone de bataille où les croiseurs asgards semblaient sinon capituler, du moins s'éloigner, et, poursuivant son chemin, vint frapper l'atmosphère de la planète qui se dissipa instantanément à son contact. Le rayon frappa ensuite le sol, creusant un cratère inimaginable, avant de se répandre sur toute la surface en vaporisant tout sur son passage. Il ne fallu que quelques instants pour que la planète mère asgarde, symbole de technologie, de puissance et de réussite, soit réduite en une boule de rochers en fusion. C'en était fini de la civilisation asgarde dans cette galaxie.

La planète explosa.

0000000000

Thor vint en face d'Eltann.

« Qui vous a informé de ma présence ?

- Arik, Commandant »

Thor inclina la tête.

« Je ne suis plus commandant, Eltann. Vous l'êtes

- C'est une place que je vous rends »

Jack leva la main et l'agita comme un enfant à l'école voulant prendre la parole :

« Euh, excusez moi ? »

Les deux Asgards se tournèrent vers lui, qui enchaîna :

« Merci ! Navré d'interrompre vos retrouvailles à premières vue si émouvantes, mais avez-vous remarqué que nous sommes dans la même pièce que vous ? »

Eltann se pencha vers Thor et lui fit doucement :

« C'est très difficile comme concept

- L'humour ?

- Oui »

Hammond prit la parole :

« Si nous en venions au fait ? Commandant Eltann, vous avez souhaité cette entrevue pour nous informer de l'évolution de la situation, et pour notre part, nous souhaiterions avoir quelques explications sur l'attitude des Asgards ces derniers temps »

Thor vint s'asseoir à la table. Eltann fixa tout le monde et déclara :

« Tezh'rourk a annexé à son Empire les territoires Noxs et Furlings »

Sam haussa les sourcils et demanda :

« Il y a encore des Furlings dans cette galaxie ?

- Non, Major. Mais les mondes qui étaient les leur autrefois sont toujours habités, bien qu'autonomes

- Les Noxs ont fui ?

- Apparemment, oui

- Et concernant les mondes Asgards ? »

Eltann fit une pause et annonça :

« Hier, Tezh'rourk a attaqué simultanément trois des quatre systèmes solaires principaux où les Asgards se sont installés dans cette galaxie. Il a détruit tous ces mondes »

Une terreur parcourut l'assemblée, et chacun se regarda assez dépité, parce que cette nouvelle semblait attendue quand on connaissait la puissance de L'Empereur. Eltann poursuivit :

« Environ trois milliards d'Asgards ont péri dans ces attaques »

Il n'eut qu'un ton froid et dépourvu d'émotion pour prononcer ces mots, ce qui augmenta l'horreur sur les traits des gens présents dans la pièce. Thor s'exprima :

« Qu'en est-il d'Inektiir ?

- Pour l'instant, Tezh'rourk ne l'a pas attaquée »

Hammond se pencha vers Thor

« Excusez moi, mais… Inektiir ?

- C'est le nom de la planète mère des Asgards dans cette galaxie. C'est aussi probablement la prochaine cible de Tezh'rourk. Avant la Terre »

Un lourd silence vint accentuer ce que Thor venait de dire. Chacun laissa son esprit vagabonder sur la portée des informations qu'ils venaient d'apprendre et sur les conséquences de tout ce que cela allait produire.

Le téléphone sonna brusquement, sortant chacun de sa réflexion. Le Général décrocha :

« Hammond ! »

Il écouta ce qu'on lui disait, puis raccrocha en remerciant son interlocuteur. Après quoi, il se tourna vers Eltann.

« Commandant, on vient de m'avertir que nos satellites de surveillance de l'espace ont détectés six croiseurs Asgards de plus en orbite »

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers le Asgard. Le Général fit :

« J'attends vos explications

- Je ne suis pas au courant de cette arrivée, qui n'était pas prévue

- Comment puis-je en être sur ? »

Un flash blanc se produisit à côté d'Eltann et un autre Asgard se matérialisa. Il salua les gens présents avant de remarquer l'autre Asgard à la table

« Commandant Thor ? Mais que faites vous… ? Le Seigneur Odin nous a dit que vous étiez mort !

- Je ne le suis pas »

Le nouveau venu sembla réfléchir, puis se retourna vers Eltann

« Je suis le Commandant Jisgoh. J'ai reçu ordre d'Odin de venir vous assister dans la défense de la Terre en me mettant à vos ordres

- Jisgoh ? Vous étiez affecté à la défense d'Inektiir, non ? Pourquoi Odin vous envoi-t-il ici ? »

Jack leva la main une fois de plus et fit :

« Navré, vraiment, de vous interrompre une fois de plus mais qui est Odin ? »

Thor lui répondit :

« Odin est le chef de mon peuple

- Je croyais que vous étiez le chef de votre peuple ?

- Je n'étais que le chef des armées, O'Neill »

Jisgoh reprit :

« Odin _était_ le chef de notre peuple »

Thor et Eltann dévisagèrent leur compatriote.

« Était ?

- Odin est mort

- Comment ? Mais quand ?

- Il y a quelques heures, quand Tezh'rourk a détruit Inektiir »


	14. Chapter 14

Dans les quartiers de l'Empereur, Tezh'rourk savourait sa victoire. En ce qui lui paraissait être une fraction de seconde à ses yeux, il avait anéanti ses ennemis et pris possession de ce qui lui revenait de droit. Enfin son règne allait avoir un empire à la mesure de sa puissance ! Il redevenait ce qu'il avait toujours été : Tezh'rourk, le seul et unique Empereur Goa'uld. Et il se délectait de cette idée. Maintenant, il ne lui restait plus qu'à asseoir définitivement son emprise sur la galaxie. Et pour cela, il lui fallait détruire la Terre. A moins qu'il ne faille lui laisser une chance ? Les Humains souhaiteraient-ils choisir ? Il se mit à réfléchir.

0000000000

Un nouveau très lourd silence ponctua l'annonce de la destruction de la civilisation asgarde. Eltann se tourna vers Thor :

« Commandant, en regard de ces nouvelles informations, je vous demande de prendre le commandement de ce qu'il reste de notre nation. Vous devez accepter ! »

Hammond se tourna également vers Thor :

« Qu'allons nous faire ? »

Mirbell, atterré, se frotta le visage et marmonna :

« Dire qu'il faut que j'annonce au Président que nos plus puissants alliés sont anéantis… »

Jack murmura pour lui même :

« Et oui ! Chacun son job »

Thor se leva, et déclara :

« J'accepte de prendre le commandement, Eltann. Général Hammond, Monsieur Mirbell, vous tous… Tezh'rourk va nous attaquer, c'est désormais indéniable. Je vais retourner sur nos vaisseaux et préparer avec mes compagnons un plan de défense, espérons le efficace. Avertissez votre Président du fait que nous allons également envisager de sauver le plus grand nombre d'humains possible »

Il se tourna vers le Général et vers Mirbell :

« Vous représentez tous deux le pouvoir décisionnel. J'ai besoin de savoir si j'ai votre confiance, car je sais que les Asgards ont pu faire récemment des choses propres à les faire paraître suspicieux à vos yeux. Pour des raisons qu'eux mêmes ignorent, ce n'était pas de leur faute, croyez moi »

Hammond et Mirbell s'entre-regardèrent, puis hochèrent la tête. Le Général fit à Thor :

« Commandant Thor, vous avez toujours eu notre confiance

- Je vous remercie Général Hammond. Je vous promets de tout vous expliquer bientôt »

A peine avait-il fini sa phrase que les trois Asgards disparurent dans un flash blanc.

0000000000

Tezh'rourk marcha jusqu'à la passerelle de son vaisseau et s'approcha d'un de ses hommes qui le salua.

« Altesse

- Quelle est la plus proche planète avec un shaapaï ? »

L'homme pianota sur son pupitre. Sur l'écran, la vision de l'espace plein des débris d'Inektiir flottant partout disparut pour laisser place à une carte en 3D qui s'orienta de façon à montrer la position de la flotte et celle de la porte des étoiles la plus proche. L'Empereur observa la carte et fit :

« Que toute la flotte se rende dans ce secteur !

- Bien, Altesse »

Tezh'rourk se retourna et avança vers son fauteuil de commandement en disant :

« Il est temps de rendre visite aux Humains »

0000000000

Le lendemain, à 15h30, la porte des étoiles du SGC s'activa alors que personne n'était attendu pour la franchir. La procédure de sécurité se mit en route, et l'iris se ferma une fois le vortex ouvert. En salle de contrôle, Hammond, Sam et Jack observaient la porte, anxieux.

« Aucun signal, Major ?

- Aucun mon Général »

La porte était ouverte, mais personne ne semblait vouloir la franchir. Le Sergent, observant son écran, fit alors à l'intention de Sam :

« Major Carter ?

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ? »

Le ton inquiet du sergent augmenta l'angoisse de chacun. Sam se pencha vers l'écran du Sergent, et elle comprit, ayant à peine jeté un œil, ce qu'il se passait. Se redressant, elle hurla dans le micro :

« Évacuez la salle d'embarquement ! Au plus vite ! Fermez et verrouillez les portes d'accès ! »

Elle se tourna vers ceux présents avec elle dans la salle des commandes et, enfonçant le poussoir de fermeture d'urgence du volet blindé de la baie vitrée, elle leur cria :

« Baissez-vous ! »

Incrédules, ils la dévisagèrent tous. Elle hurla :

« Mais baissez vous bon sang ! »

Il y eut un court chuintement, comme de l'air s'échappant d'un ballon, et l'iris explosa. Il éclata en millions de petits morceaux qui criblèrent les murs de la salle d'embarquement, certains creusant de profondes éraflures dans le béton. Quelques personnes furent blessées, car la puissance de la déflagration permit à certains éclats de traverser le blindage des portes de la salle.

Puis ce fut le silence.

Daniel arriva en salle de contrôle au moment où tous se relevaient, alors que Sam ouvrait le volet de protection. Ils découvrirent la porte ouverte sur une salle dévastée par le souffle de l'explosion. Tout ce qui s'y trouvait avait été projeté contre le mur vers eux. Quelques secondes s'écoulèrent et un jeune homme franchit le vortex : il fit quelques pas sur la passerelle, et la porte se ferma derrière lui. Jack avança vers la baie vitrée, et il regarda le nouveau venu, l'air ahuri mais en même temps très méfiant. Il murmura simplement :

« C'est lui »

Sam le dévisagea et demanda, hésitante :

« Lui ? C'est Tezh'rourk ? »

Jack se tourna vers elle, Hammond et Daniel, et il leur dit :

_« C'est Tezh'rourk »_

0000000000

A bord du croiseur amiral Asgard orbitant autour de la Terre, Eltann vint rapidement retrouver Thor.

« Commandant !

- Que se passe-t-il ?

- Activité anormale au SGC

- C'est _lui_ ?

- J'ai bien peur que oui, Commandant

- Alors activez le plan d'urgence !

- Bien Commandant ! »

0000000000

Tezh'rourk descendit la passerelle au moment où les portes de la salle d'embarquement s'ouvraient à nouveau pour laisser passer des escouades de soldats. Il leva la main, alors que les balles qu'on lui tirait déjà dessus ne faisaient que s'écraser sur son bouclier de défense invisible, et tous les soldats sur sa gauche s'écroulèrent en hurlant et en se tordant de douleur. Puis il orienta sa main vers la gauche où les soldats de ce côté-ci subirent exactement le même sort. Quand le silence revint, il leva la tête vers la salle de commandes. Et il se mit à rire.

Hammond, dépassé, murmura :

« Il est fou, complètement fou »

Jack l'entendit et ajouta :

« Ce type est carrément malade, mon Général »

Tezh'rourk remarqua Jack. Il s'adressa directement à lui :

« Comme on se retrouve, Humain »

Jack s'inclina vers le micro :

« Le plaisir n'est pas partagé

- Je ne pensais pas que tu survivrais au transfert d'informations. Tu es décidément étonnant !

- Que voulez-vous ? »

L'Empereur leva la main, sa bague brilla, et la baie vitrée de la salle de commande explosa, alors que tous se protégeaient des débris. Il leur fit :

« Avertissez votre chef que je désire lui parler ! »

Le Général fit un pas :

« Je suis en charge de cette base ! Que voulez-vous ?

- Je parlais du chef de votre… comment dites-vous ? Ah oui ! Pays ! »

Il se regardèrent les uns les autres, avant que Hammond ne lui réponde :

« Le Président n'est pas ici, et je doute fort qu'il vienne simplement parce que vous le désirez, Monsieur ! »

Tezh'rourk reporta son attention sur Daniel, son visage subitement inquiet.

« Qui es-tu ?

- Je m'appelle Daniel Jackson

- Il y a quelque chose d'étrange à ton sujet. Je le sens »

L'Empereur ferma les yeux, sembla se concentrer, puis les rouvrit.

« Je n'arrive pas à savoir… »

Il se retourna vers Hammond :

« J'exige sa venue ! Votre Président doit me dire quel est le choix de votre planète ! »

Sam, fixant l'Empereur, demanda :

« Le choix ? Mais de quel choix parle-t-il ? »

Daniel intervint :

« Je pense qu'il parle du fait que nous devons lui faire allégeance, ou bien périr »

Le Général se pencha vers Tezh'rourk et lui dit :

« Le Président ne peux pas être là aussi rapidement ! Et quand bien même, il n'a pas d'ordre à recevoir de vous !

- Tu commences à m'énerver, Humain ! »

Le Goa'uld leva la main et le Général fut projeté en arrière contre un des ordinateurs muraux. Sam se précipita vers lui, ainsi que Daniel, et ils l'aidèrent à se relever en s'assurant qu'il n'ait rien. Hammond se releva, puis revint vers la baie vitrée d'où il fixa Tezh'rourk.

« Me tuer ne vous avancera à rien ! »

L'Empereur le pointa du doigt :

« Soit ! Transmet ceci à ton président ! Qu'il se tienne prêt…

- La réponse est non ! »

Tout le monde fut surpris et se retourna vers l'endroit d'où provenait la voix. Ils découvrirent Allan Mirbell, légèrement tremblant, en train de s'avancer vers l'Empereur dans la salle d'embarquement. Tezh'rourk recula d'un pas, et observa l'humain face à lui.

« Qui es-tu ?

- Je suis Allan Mirbell, représentant direct du Président des États-Unis

- Parles-tu en son nom ?

- Oui, j'ai toute autorité pour cela. Le Président est parfaitement au courant de ce que vous souhaitez. Je me suis déjà entretenu de cela avec lui »

En salle de commandes, le Major Grodsky arriva. Lorsqu'il vit la scène se jouant devant lui, il eut une réaction effrayée :

« Allan ! Non ! »

Sam le retint par l'épaule et le secoua :

« Major ! Maîtrisez vous ! »

Dimitri la dévisagea, comme revenant à la réalité, puis se retourna avec les autres vers l'Empereur et Mirbell.

« Et je vous le redit : la réponse est non. La Terre n'acceptera pas votre loi de dictature et ne reconnaîtra nullement votre empire. Jamais ! Vous avez peut-être la puissance, mais nous avons la liberté. Et nous la garderons jusqu'au bout ! »

En d'autres circonstances, certains auraient applaudit le discours de Mirbell. En d'autres circonstances… Tezh'rourk, lui, ricana :

« Vous n'êtes que de pauvres fous ! »

Il leva la main et projeta Mirbell contre le mur, violemment, avant de s'avancer vers lui lorsqu'il retomba au sol, et de l'achever en lui portant un coup fatal avec sa bague, dont la puissance fit craquer le béton sous le corps. Dimitri hurla :

« Non ! »

Sam dut le retenir, aidée de Daniel. L'Empereur se redressa, et après un dernier regard vers les membres du SGC, il reparti vers la passerelle. Devant la porte, il leva à nouveau la main et le shaapaï se mit en activité, avant de s'ouvrir. Tezh'rourk marcha vers le vortex, mais avant de le franchir, se retourna. Les yeux brillants, la voix caverneuse, il déclara :

« Vous êtes tous morts ! »

Il sortit alors un sorte de boule noire de sa poche et la laissa tomber sur la passerelle, qu'elle dévala jusqu'en bas. Puis il franchit le vortex en riant. Tous observèrent cet objet insignifiant qui avait roulé sur le sol et s'était arrêté après avoir rebondi sur le corps d'un des soldats.

Vingt secondes plus tard, Cheyenne Mountain se soulevait, dans un grondement terrifiant dont l'ampleur ne cessait d'augmenter. Un souffle plein de débris enflammés fut expulsé avec force par le tunnel d'accès à la base, alors que la montagne elle-même se fracturait en plusieurs endroits, laissant s'échapper fumées, flammes et blocs de bétons calcinés qui volèrent dans tous les sens. Le sommet sembla ensuite s'affaisser, avant qu'une explosion cataclysmique ne fasse éclater la montagne toute entière en millions de blocs de pierres qui furent projetés sur des distance incroyables. Une lumière aveuglante et une détonation assourdissante accompagnèrent cette déflagration.

Le SGC venait d'être détruit.

0000000000

La destruction du SGC fut pour le monde un glas définitif. Bien que personne ne se doutait vraiment de ce qu'il se passait, les rumeurs les plus folles coururent et la race humaine sentit que le jour final était arrivé.

Huit millions de personnes convergèrent vers Lourdes. Presque dix à Fatima. Et Douze millions de musulmans se rendirent à La Mecque. Partout sur Terre, pas un être humain ne leva pas au moins une fois les yeux au ciel pour supplier Dieu de faire quelque chose, d'arrêter cela.

Mais Dieu ne répondit pas, et il n'intervint pas.

0000000000

Une fenêtre d'hyper espace s'ouvrit un peu en arrière de la Lune, et la totalité de la flotte de L'Empereur Tezh'rourk apparut. Sur sa passerelle de commande, l'Empereur s'adressa à un des ses hommes.

« Situation !

- Altesse, il y a six croiseurs Asgards en orbite, quatre à l'équateur, et un à chaque pôle de la planète. Ils sont en alerte et prêts au combat

- Les imbéciles ! Six ? Mais pour qui se prennent-ils ?

- Un septième attends un peu à l'écart

- Et sur la planète ?

- Les différents peuples ont en alertes également. L'armement est réellement primitif, Altesse »

Tezh'rourk prit le temps d'observer ce monde face à lui. Il fut envahi par une satisfaction intense à l'idée qu'il allait pulvériser le dernier obstacle à son Empire.

« Altesse ?

- Quoi ?

- Les croiseurs viennent de débuter des téléportations

- Pardon ? Que téléportent-ils ?

- Apparemment des Humains. Ils font cela en masse, et les cibles semblent arbitraires »

L'Empereur se leva et avança vers l'écran en murmurant :

« Ils essaient de les sauver… »

Il retourna vers son fauteuil en disant :

« Attaquez les croiseurs ! »

Dix vaisseaux mères goa'ulds, accompagnés de centaines de chasseurs, se mirent en route vers leurs cibles.

0000000000

A bord du vaisseau Asgard en orbite éloignée, Thor observait la flotte de Tezh'rourk sur son visionneur.

« Waou… »

Jack, près de lui, se mit à sourire.

« C'est moi qui dit cela d'habitude, Thor

- L'expression humaine me semblait appropriée »

Derrière Jack, Sam et le Général Hammond regardaient aussi les images. Ce dernier fit :

« On ne peut pas lutter contre tous ces vaisseaux ! »

Thor lui répondit :

« Non, Général, effectivement »

Le Asgard donna l'ordre de commencer les téléportations, puis dit :

« Je ne peux pas l'empêcher de détruire la Terre, mais je peux peut-être sauver les Humains »

Et, de la même façon que tous les membres du SGC furent sauvés, des centaines de milliers d'humains commencèrent à être téléportés à bord des six croiseurs en orbite rapprochée. Après quelques instants, on vit des vaisseaux de la flotte de Tezh'rourk prendre une trajectoire vers la Terre. Thor fit :

« Tezh'rourk a compris le plan »

Le Asgard manœuvra son croiseur et il lança un message :

« A tous ! La flotte ennemi attaque ! Poursuivez les transferts en activant les boucliers ! »

Thor vint placer son vaisseau face aux vaisseaux mères qui approchaient.

0000000000

Observant son écran, L'Empereur haussa les sourcils

« Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ? Seul contre tous, il est fou ! »

0000000000

Thor suivait l'approche des vaisseaux ennemi sur son visionneur. Lorsqu'il les jugea suffisamment près, il enfonça une touche sur son pupitre. Les soutes de son vaisseau s'ouvrirent et la totalité de l'arsenal nucléaire de la Terre se retrouva flottant dans l'espace. Ensuite, il éloigna son croiseur.

0000000000

Tezh'rourk se leva, inquiet.

« Qu'est-ce que c'est que cela ?

- Se sont des armes terriennes, Altesse

- Quel type ? »

L'Empereur vit le croiseur Asgard faire feu sur ce qu'il avait largué.

0000000000

Thor cria :

« Accrochez-vous ! »

Jack cria sur le même ton :

« A quoi ? »

0000000000

Environ cent mille têtes nucléaires explosèrent en même temps, provoquant un éclat lumineux insoutenable. Une onde de choc puissante, et totalement irradiée, se mit à parcourir l'espace et, lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec les vaisseaux goa'ulds, provoqua la déstabilisation complète de leur trajectoire, ainsi que quelques dégâts assez sérieux chez certains d'entre eux. Désorganisés, la flotte ne sut pas comment réagir et se mit à tirer sur ce qu'elle pensait être l'ennemi.

0000000000

L'Empereur hurla :

« Mais ils se tirent dessus ! Ils sont fous ! »

Un de ses hommes essaya de lui expliquer

« Les radiations étaient trop concentrées, Altesse ! Cela affecte les lasers et dévient les tirs dans le voisinage immédiats ! De plus ils ne voient plus vraiment sur qui ils font feu, leur système de vision étant perturbé par ces mêmes radiations ! »

Tezh'rourk leva la main et le tua d'un éclat de sa bague.

0000000000

Dans le croiseur de Thor, secoué par l'onde de choc, Jack exulta :

« Oui ! »

Un frisson de joie parcourut tout ceux assistant à ce spectacle. Thor leur dit :

« Ce n'est que momentané, l'effet ne durera pas »

0000000000

Les vaisseaux goa'ulds mirent quelques minutes à comprendre ce qui leur arrivait, le temps de se provoquer de graves dommages pour nombre d'entre eux. Ils cessèrent cependant de se tirer dessus, et constatèrent leur imprévisible mais terrible bévue.

0000000000

Un statu quo s'installa. Dans son croiseur, Thor observait sur son visionneur le décompte des Humains téléporté en souhaitant avoir le temps de pouvoir procéder.

Tezh'rourk fulminait, dans une rage folle. Il contemplait sur son écran une partie de sa flotte endommagée et se mit à maudire tout les Asgards de la création. Rageusement, il retourna s'asseoir. Un de ses hommes se risqua à lui demander :

« Altesse… ? Que fait-on ?

- Laissez moi réfléchir ! »

0000000000

Daniel avança vers Thor qui se retrouvait seul après que Jack et les autres se soient éloignés. Le Asgard le regarda, et lui fit :

« Dr Jackson ?

- Il va tout détruire, vous vous en rendez compte ?

- Pour l'instant il rumine sa vengeance, ce qui nous laisse le temps de sauver le plus de gens possibles

- Mais il va tout détruire, tout spécialement parce que vous êtes un Asgard, que vous lui tenez tête, et qu'il voit là l'occasion rêvée d'enfin se venger »

Thor se tourna vers Daniel et lui demanda surpris :

« De quoi parlez-vous ? »

Les yeux de Daniel flamboyèrent d'une lueur blanche et il fit :

« Tu sais très bien de quoi je parle, Thor

- Seffarak ?

- Oui, c'est moi

- Mais ? Mais je te croyais mort ?

- Non, tout comme toi je suis vivant

- Qui est au courant ?

- A part toi, Arik et Selmac le Tok'ra, personne je pense »

Il y eut un court silence, avant que Seffarak ne reprenne :

« Je dois l'affronter. Cela évitera toutes ces morts inutiles

- Et comment comptes-tu l'approcher ?

- Je ne sais pas encore »

Thor jeta un regard à son visionneur, puis fit à Seffarak :

« Alors pour l'instant, mon ami, reste auprès de nous »

0000000000

Tezh'rourk sentait la rage l'envahir, comme toute ces fois où il ne pouvait plus se contrôler. Il était hors de question qu'il échoue une fois de plus. Pas deux fois de suite au même endroit, ça non ! Il serait Empereur de cette galaxie, ou personne ne lui survivrai.

Il se leva en criant :

« Que toute la flotte attaque la Terre ! Et réduisez moi ensuite tous ces croiseurs Asgards en cendres ! »

0000000000

Thor vit la flotte se mettre en mouvement. Il s'adressa à ses vaisseaux :

« Tezh'rourk attaque à nouveau, avec toute sa puissance ! Ordre à tous de vous replier ! »

Hammond, qui avait entendu, s'approcha :

« Se replier ?

- Général Hammond, il détruira les croiseurs Asgards s'il peut, et tous ces gens auront été sauvés pour rien »

Le Général se mit à réfléchir, et demanda :

« Combien en avez vous téléporté ?

- Approximativement 580 millions depuis toute la surface »

0000000000

L'Empereur s'approcha de l'homme en charge du tir sur son vaisseau. Lui désignant un point sur la carte de la Terre que ce dernier avait devant les yeux, il lui fit :

« Rasez-moi cela en premier ! »

L'homme regarda ce que son Empereur lui montrait, puis il hocha la tête :

« A vos ordres, Altesse ! »

0000000000

Les croiseurs Asgards s'éloignèrent rapidement de l'orbite terrestre qu'ils occupaient, abandonnant la planète à son triste destin. Six navire amiraux de Tezh'rourk et tout le reste de sa flotte approcha de la Terre et ils se mirent en orbite à leur tour. A bord du vaisseau de Thor, les Humains contemplaient la fin de leur monde, impuissants.

Un des gigantesques vaisseaux triangulaires tira le premier. Le rayon destructeur qu'il lança traversa l'espace, puis l'atmosphère, et vint percuter sa cible de plein fouet, entraînant sa destruction quasi immédiate. Les pyramides d'Égypte furent liquéfiées en quelques secondes…

L'attaque prit alors toute son ampleur, selon le schéma habituel imaginé par Tezh'rourk. Les navires amiraux balayaient la surface de leurs rayons destructeurs surpuissants, les vaisseaux mères goa'ulds terminaient le travail en bombardant des décharges d'énergie qui réduisaient les destructions déjà occasionnées en cendres. Les chasseurs, par milliers, fondaient sur la surface comme des rapaces sur leur proie, et ils tuaient ou détruisaient tout ce qui passait à leur portée grâce à leurs lasers, certains répandant aussi des produits toxiques dans l'air.

Paris fut totalement détruit en à peine deux minutes, la Tour Eiffel fondant comme glace au soleil dans un premier temps, avant d'être balayée comme un château de carte par le souffle d'une explosion.

Le Kremlin se désintégra au premier tir d'un navire amiral sur ses toits. Lui qui avait partiellement résisté à l'explosion de la porte des étoiles russe ne fut bientôt plus qu'un tas de cendres fumantes.

Dans son bureau ovale, Le Président des États-Unis vit par la fenêtre le Washington Monument exploser bloc par bloc, avant que l'instant d'après il ne soit lui même enveloppé par le rayon mortel. La Maison Blanche s'écroula sur lui en s'enflammant. Washington n'était plus qu'un immense amas de ruines en feu.

Partout, les rayons destructeurs frappaient le sol, détruisant tout ce qu'ils rencontraient : monuments, constructions, forêts… Humains. A une vitesse effrayante, tout ce qui pouvait symboliser un souvenir typiquement terrestre dans l'esprit d'un homme disparut progressivement : le Mont Rushmore, Monument Valley, le Sydney Harbour Bridge et l'Opéra tout proche, les pyramides mayas de Cancùn, le Machu Pichu, les Chutes du Niagara, Buckingham Palace, La Cité Interdite de Beijing, le Tajh Mahal… le Vatican… Tout cela fut anéanti par la folie destructrice de l'Empereur dont la puissance de feu désintégrait villes et paysages. Rien de ce qui avait été l'Humanité n'allait subsister.

Une brume mêlée aux fumées des destructions se mit à recouvrir rapidement le globe : il s'agissait de la vapeur d'eau issue des océans, que les rayons calorifiques des navires de Tezh'rourk faisait se dégager lorsqu'ils frappaient les eaux. Cela formait comme un écran, qui rendait la vision difficile. Peut-être valait-il mieux, d'ailleurs…

0000000000

Il ne fallu que deux heures à Tezh'rourk pour ravager la surface de la Terre et en faire un monde de désolation où la vie n'existait plus.

A bord du croiseur Asgard, Sam pleurait dans les bras de Jack. Daniel observait sans aucune émotion perceptible l'image de la Terre sur le visionneur de Thor. Le Général Hammond arborait une expression de totale hébétude. Ce fut lui qui prononça les seuls mots qu'il put articuler :

« Oh Mon Dieu… »

Plus de six milliards d'êtres humains venaient de disparaître.


	15. Chapter 15

L'Empereur fixait sur l'écran les images du sol terrestre dévasté. Une satisfaction sans bornes l'emportait : il avait réussi ! Cette fois, il avait réussi ! Enfin, il était la seule puissance dominante de cette galaxie, enfin il était vraiment l'Empereur Tezh'rourk, dans toute sa puissance et sa splendeur. Un éclat de rire démentiel s'échappa de sa gorge : personne ne l'avait stoppé et personne ne le stopperait plus jamais. La Tau'ri était définitivement morte.

Il changea l'image sur son écran pour regarder les sept croiseurs Asgards en station, cote à cote. Les yeux sur eux, il fit à voix haute :

« Contactez les Asgards ! »

Il était temps de savourer la victoire.

0000000000

Lorsque le commandant Asgard apparut sur son écran, Tezh'rourk sentit sa joie décupler. Il murmura :

« Thor… »

L'entendant, le Asgard lui fit :

« C'est bien moi. Je suis surpris que tu me reconnaisse sous cette forme car tu ne m'as jamais vu ainsi, Tezh'rourk

- J'ai vu ton image à Haarchlom »

Ils se toisèrent, avant que le Goa'uld n'exulte :

« J'ai réussi, Asgard ! Je suis devenu le maître et cette fois, ni toi, ni aucun de tes alliés, n'a su m'arrêter ! Ma revanche est totale ! »

Thor lui rétorqua simplement, d'un ton neutre :

« Tu as peut-être détruit la Terre, Tezh'rourk, mais tu ne la possèdes pas encore »

L'Empereur éclata de rire.

« Tu comptes faire quelque chose contre moi avec tes petits vaisseaux ?

- Ne te réjouis pas trop vite »

Tezh'rourk changea de visage, agacé.

« Cesse de dire n'importe quoi, Thor ! J'ai gagné, part une victoire écrasante sur ceux m'ayant toujours combattu alors qu'ils m'ont créé ! L'élève a dépassé le maître ! »

Il se leva et fixa le Asgard droit dans les yeux :

« Maintenant disparaît avant que je ne vous réduise tous en poussière ! Emmène tes précieux amis humains qui ont survécu grâce à toi et trouvez vous une planète quelconque pour survivre. L'univers est assez vaste ! »

Il retourna s'asseoir et acheva :

« Tu as une minute pour t'en aller »

La communication vidéo entre eux fut coupée.

0000000000

Jack dévisageait Thor, incrédule.

« Est-ce que j'ai bien entendu ce qu'il a dit ? »

Le Asgard tourna la tête vers Jack.

« Oui, c'est vrai

- Vous avez… ? Non, je ne peux pas le croire ! Ce n'est pas possible !

- Nous parlerons de cela plus tard, O'Neill »

Jack fut hors de lui, dans un état de fureur que jamais il n'avait connu. Il hurla contre Thor :

« Vous réalisez que la race humaine vient d'être détruite et que c'est à cause de vous ? »

Le Asgard ne répondit rien. Jack poursuivit en hurlant :

« Vous nous avez trompé ! Toutes ces années vous nous avez trompé ! Les Asgards et leurs secrets, hein ? Et leurs mensonges, oui ! Je… Je… ! Je ne sais pas ce qui me retient de vous étrangler ! »

Thor ne s'énerva pas. Il se contentait de fixer Jack, et il lui répéta :

« O'Neill, je vous expliquerai tout plus tard

- Je me fous de vos explications, Thor ! Elles ne réparerons jamais ce qu'il vient de se passer ici ! Ce qu'il vient de se passer à cause de vous ! »

Daniel s'approcha et saisit Jack par l'épaule.

« Jack, calmez vous s'il vous plait »

Le colonel se tourna vivement vers Daniel.

« Et vous, ne venez pas me faire la leçon en essayant de me dire qu'ils avaient leurs raisons et que c'était inévitable, d'accord ?

- Vous ne comprenez pas parce que vous ne savez pas, Jack

- Quoi ? Comprendre ? Mais il n'y a rien à comprendre ! Tezh'rourk vient de détruire notre monde, Daniel ! A cause des Asgards ! Réveillez vous ! »

Les yeux de Daniel se mirent à luire et sa voix se fit caverneuse.

« Tu ne sais pas ce que tu dis, Humain ! Tais toi ! »

Jack recula vivement, rejoint par Sam et Hammond qui se regroupèrent avec lui. Le colonel, surpris et inquiet, demanda :

« Vous êtes un Goa'uld, Daniel ? Depuis quand ?»

Il fixa ensuite Thor :

« Alors c'est cela ? Depuis le début vous avez planifié tout ce qu'il se passe en vous mettant à leur solde ? »

Daniel s'approcha d'eux et fit :

« Ne dites pas n'importe quoi, colonel O'Neill. Thor est intègre, et il n'a jamais voué sa vie qu'à la défense d'autres mondes contre les Goa'ulds »

Il fit une pause et se présenta :

« Je suis Seffarak, le Premier Tok'Râ »

0000000000

Sur la passerelle du vaisseau de Tezh'rourk, celui ci demanda :

« Cela fait combien de temps ?

- Une minute et douze secondes, Altesse »

Il se redressa dans son fauteuil et il fit :

« Détruisez les ! »

0000000000

Thor s'agita :

« L'Empereur va nous attaquer ! »

Tous se retournèrent vers l'écran qui rendait une image de l'extérieur.

0000000000

Alors qu'un vaisseau de Tezh'rourk avançait vers le croiseur Asgard, une fenêtre d'hyperespace s'ouvrit sur leur droite. Une fenêtre d'une taille incroyable. Elle laissa le passage au plus gigantesque vaisseau qu'aucun d'entre eux n'ait jamais vu : il ressemblait à un losange bombé en son centre recouvert sur le dessus et le dessous d'un immense disque. Dans l'esprit de Jack, une pensée incongrue en cet instant vit le jour (_« on dirait un Big Mac »_, puis il réalisa qu'il n'aurait plus jamais l'occasion d'en manger en regardant The Simpsons à la télé…)

La superstructure, qui devait bien mesurer mille kilomètres de diamètre, s'immobilisa a proximité de la Terre.

0000000000

Tezh'rourk, découvrant le nouveau venu, hurla :

« Détruisez les Asgards ! Maintenant ! »

Le vaisseau de l'Empereur visa, et fit feu sur un des croiseurs : celui-ci fut touché de plein fouet, poussé en arrière par l'explosion de son flanc, avant de se désintégrer en se disloquant. Un second tir se préparait lorsque le nouveau venu fit feu à son tour : un mince rayon vert parti d'un de ses disques et vint toucher un des vaisseaux de Tezh'rourk. Instantanément, celui-ci devint tout vert, puis transparent, puis il disparu en fumée.

0000000000

A bord du croiseur de Thor, tous observaient ce qu'il se passait dans l'espace. Lorsque le vaisseau goa'uld fut détruit, Jack fit :

« On pourrait avoir un laser comme cela mon Général ? Si ça dépasse pas le budget, évidemment »

0000000000

Tezh'rourk eut un instant de terreur intense. Il contempla l'immense vaisseau, puis il donna l'ordre suivant, un ordre qui lui écorcha la bouche :

« Repli immédiat ! Nous rentrons ! »

Un de ses hommes, devant le pupitre de commande, se tourna et fit presque malgré lui :

« Repli, votre Altesse ? »

L'Empereur se leva et d'un revers de main l'envoya valser dans les airs. Il vint prendre sa place et il actionna lui même la mise à feu en criant de rage.

La flotte de Tezh'rourk se mit en mouvement et disparu dans l'hyperespace.

0000000000

A bord du croiseur de Thor, une joie parcourut tout le monde, mais une joie entachée de déception que le nouveau venu ne soit pas venu avant pour sauver la Terre. Jack se tourna vers Thor et lui demanda :

« Qui est-ce ? Les Furlings ?

- Non, O'Neill. Ce sont les Anciens »

0000000000

A l'intérieur du gigantesque vaisseau Ancien, les Humains, les Tok'ras, les Asgards et les Anciens se trouvaient réunis en une immense salle au toit vitré donnant une vue imprenable sur l'espace interstellaire. Le lieu, parsemé de plantes, tel un jardin suspendu, était d'une paix doucereuse qui faisait un bien fou après toute l'horreur de la bataille récente. Daniel discutait avec Selmac et Kolann de l'avenir de Tokrana, les Humains (Jack, Sam, Hammond, Dimitri, Janet) s'entretenaient entre eux du futur des survivants, et Eltann, Gaerz et Jisgoh devisaient avec les Anciens de questions techniques à propos de leurs vaisseaux respectifs. Thor et Arik pénétrèrent dans la salle, ce qui fut comme un signal pour tous d'aller s'asseoir sur les « chaises » mises à leur disposition.

« Il est grand temps que la Vérité vous soit dévoilée »

Thor venait de prononcer ses mots à l'intention des Humains assis devant lui. A ses côtés, Arik observait le groupe, et particulièrement Daniel dont il avait deviné la présence de Seffarak en lui. Jack fit :

« Vous n'allez pas nous remettre des boutons de culotte sur le front, Thor ? »

Le Asgard comprit ce à quoi il faisait allusion et il lui répondit :

« Non, O'Neill. Plus d'artifice, plus de dissimulation. La vérité, seulement la vérité »

Arik intervint :

« Puis-je dire quelque chose, mon ami ?

- Je t'en prie »

L'Ancien se tourna vers eux et leur fit :

« Au nom de mon peuple, je voudrais m'excuser auprès de vous, Humains, de n'avoir pu intervenir plus tôt et ainsi sauver La Terre. Nous étions vraiment très loin de vous. Très très loin… Le voyage fut long, et c'est pour cela que nous sommes arrivés trop tard »

Hammond, se sentant toujours la responsabilité de ses collègues présents, lui répondit :

« Je vous remercie d'être intervenu malgré tout. Votre arrivée nous a probablement tous sauvés, ainsi que tous les Humains présent sur les autres croiseurs Asgards. L'Humanité a peut-être une chance de survivre grâce à vous : ne vous excusez pas de cela »

Arik inclina la tête pour le remercier, puis indiqua à Thor qu'il lui rendait la parole. Le Asgard embrassa tout le monde du regard et il commença le plus incroyable récit qu'aucun n'aurait pensé imaginable.

« L'histoire que je vais vous raconter s'écrit avec un grand « H ». C'est l'histoire de cette galaxie, depuis le commencement de son occupation par des êtres vivants »

Thor s'assit à son tour et il poursuivit :

« Approximativement 500 000 ans terriens en arrière, personne ne peuplait les mondes de cette partie de l'Univers. Un jour, quasiment à la même période, quatre races d'explorateurs vinrent visiter cette galaxie, et ils s'installèrent progressivement sur des planètes viables qu'ils colonisèrent. Ces races étaient les Anciens, Les Asgards, Les Furlings et les Noxs. A l'époque, tous se ressemblaient beaucoup physiquement et nous avions à peu près la même apparence : un forme humaine. Nous étions de jeunes nations en pleine conquête de nouveaux espace. Chacun s'installa donc dans une partie de la galaxie, et poursuivit son exploration des alentours, incluant d'autres mondes à ses territoires s'il en découvrait de nouveau. Je le disais : nous étions en pleine conquête. Ce qui signifie parfois la guerre. Et ce fut ce qui arriva. Les Furlings et les Noxs furent les premiers à s'affronter. Pour quelles raisons ? Je n'en suis plus très sur, mais probablement pour une planète que les deux peuples convoitaient. Nous nous connaissions tous, ayant les uns avec les autres des relations de courtoisies pour certains, d'amitié pour d'autre. Les Asgards furent sollicités par les Noxs qui leur demandèrent de l'aide, alors que les Furlings demandèrent assistance aux Anciens qu'ils estimaient beaucoup. Dans cet engrenage infernal qui débutait et aller nous mener au delà du raisonnable, je dois vous préciser que les Anciens et les Asgards se considéraient en ces temps comme deux peuples frères. Deux peuples qui se retrouvèrent en position de prendre partie pour des camps opposés. Un erreur terrible »

Thor fit une pause, observant l'auditoire, puis il reprit :

« Le plus dramatique des scénario se produisit, et quatre nations se retrouvèrent ainsi engagé dans le pire conflit que cette galaxie ait connu. Le temps aidant, nous en vinrent même à oublier les raisons pour lesquelles nous combattions, l'important étant devenu la victoire à tout prix sur l'autre. Chacun se retrouva à se battre contre trois ennemis, et bien qu'à l'époque nous n'étions pas aussi avancé en technologie que nous le sommes aujourd'hui, cette guerre fut vraiment meurtrière. Les Anciens vivaient sur Terre (un mouvement parcouru les Terriens qui se jetèrent des regards) et sur un planète voisine qui n'existe plus aujourd'hui, mais dont les vestiges subsistent sous la forme d'astéroïdes en orbite entre la Terre et Mars »

Sam demanda :

« Qu'est-il arrivé à cette planète ?

- J'allais y venir, Major Carter. Chacun d'entre nous tentions de développer de nouvelles armes pour pouvoir anéantir l'ennemi. Nous, les Asgards, avions mis au point une bombe d'une puissance jamais égalée jusque là. Une arme terrifiante. Nous l'avons hélas utilisée, contre les Anciens : c'est pour cela qu'il ne reste de nos jours que des blocs de roches flottantes de ce qui fut la planète jumelle de la Terre »

Un ahurissement parcouru la foule. Thor enchaîna :

« Cette démonstration de puissance n'arrêta pas les combats mais relança la guerre de plus belle, en une course aux armements de plus en plus effrénée, chaque peuple inventant sans relâche toujours plus d'engins destructifs pour renverser l'adversaire. Nous avions tous acquis la capacité de détruire une planète a l'aide d'une simple bombe grosse comme un vaisseau, lorsque les Asgards découvrirent ce qu'ils pensaient être l'arme absolue contre leurs ennemis »

Jack intervint :

« les Goa'ulds ?

- Oui, O'Neill. Les Goa'ulds »

Thor le fixa, cherchant peut être de la compréhension dans son regard, mais il n'en vit point. Il reprit son récit.

« En fait, ces êtres sont nés dans un obscur labo secret de mon peuple. Nous cherchions à créer de nouveaux virus comme arme biologique quand une des expériences a dégénéré, sans vouloir vous offenser »

Il venait de s'adresser à Daniel, qui lui signifia d'un hochement de tête qu'il ne tenait pas compte de la remarque. Le Asgard continua :

« Un de nos scientifiques travaillait sur des formes très agressives de parasites unicellulaires qu'il essayait d'atténuer en les combinant avec un autre quasiment non pathogène, le tout dans un environnement propice à l'accélération évolutive, quand une nouvelle forme de vie naquit sous ses yeux. Ou plus exactement, deux nouvelles formes de vie : la cellule primaire se scinda en deux, chaque nouvelle cellule se multipliant alors pour donner naissance à deux larves de Goa'uld distinctes. Aussi ahurissant que cela puisse vous paraître, Tezh'rourk et Seffarak venait de naître »

Sam se tourna vers Daniel, tout comme Janet et Hammond. Seffarak leur fit alors :

« C'est exact »

Sam bredouilla :

« Mais alors, vous êtes… ?

- Nous sommes frères jumeaux, oui »

Un éclairage nouveau se fit dans l'esprit des gens présents dans la salle, comme si une petite partie du voile se soulevait. Une toute petite partie. Thor reprit :

« Cette nouvelle forme de parasite fut testée sur des animaux, et l'on s'aperçut qu'une des larves était d'une agressivité sans précédant, transformant le plus paisible des animaux en un monstre sanguinaire, même envers sa propre race. Ce qui à l'époque convenait tout à fait à nos militaires. L'autre larve semblait au contraire tenter de vivre en symbiose avec son hôte, et ne se manifester que si besoin, dans un but toujours aidant ou guérisseur. Les premiers essais se montrèrent convaincant, et on décida de passer à l'expérimentation sur sujet vivant. Dans ce but, il fut reproduit par clonage des millions de larves des deux types »

Il fixa Jack et lui dit :

« C'est là que je ne vous ai pas dit la vérité. Les Anciens n'ont pas découverts les Goa'ulds par hasard en explorant la galaxie, ils les ont découvert malheureusement grâce à nous. Tezh'rourk fut implanté sur un Ancien, tout comme Seffarak

- Pourquoi les Anciens ? Pourquoi pas les Noxs ?

- Parce que nos ennemis les plus puissants étaient eux, et qu'il nous fallait les vaincre. Mais ce ne fut qu'après la première implantation que nous comprimes que nous avions possiblement fait une erreur et que tout n'allait pas dans le sens de ce que nous avions souhaité »

Jack eut une moue pincée et fit :

« Junior ne voulait pas faire ce que vous attendiez de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

- Exactement. Tezh'rourk, comme Seffarak, étaient dotés d'une intelligence propre, chose que nous n'avions pas détecté. Et cette intelligence en faisait une race à part entière. Dans le cas des goa'ulds, une race dangereuse : dès son implantation, ils nous fut très difficile de contrôler Tezh'rourk, qui n'avait de cesse de vouloir s'échapper et s'emparer du savoir Asgard pour s'en servir à des fins dominatrices. Nous avons tout fait pour empêcher cette larve de nuire, mais hélas, elle s'échappa de la planète où elle fut conçue un jour, emportant avec elle tous ses congénères, détruisant au passage la moitié des larves Tok'ras »

Thor s'arrêta. Un instant, il observa tous le monde, puis il poursuivit :

« Tezh'rourk fut immédiatement très puissant, car il avait pour hôte un Ancien, et parce qu'il avait pu voler certaines de nos connaissances. Ce que je vous ai raconté sur l'implantation des premières larves sur des Unas et la naissance de Râ est vrai. Il put se bâtir rapidement un empire qui devenait menaçant pour nos nations quasiment exsangues après tant d'année de guerre. Une menace qui se précisa de plus en plus lorsque Tezh'rourk commença à nous attaquer, tentant de s'emparer de mondes que nous possédions, profitant du déchirement de nos différents peuples dans les combats qui nous opposaient les uns aux autres. Personne à part les Asgards ne savait d'où ce nouvel ennemi arrivait : il était simplement là, attaquant nos arrières postes et s'appropriant nos planètes. Il frappait indifféremment Noxs, Furlings ou Anciens. Tout se que voulait déjà Tezh'rourk à l'époque était agrandir son empire. Un fait se produisit alors, un de ces évènements de l'histoire qui change toute une destinée : l'Empereur attaqua la Terre, patrie des Anciens, en causant d'effroyables pertes humaines et matérielles. Devant l'accroissement de son pouvoir, les Anciens prirent conscience que l'union des forces des quatre grandes races pourraient servir à le détruire, et non plus à se faire une guerre insensée où chaque partie se battait contre trop d'ennemis. Ils convoquèrent alors en secret les trois autres races avec qui ils s'affrontaient depuis maintenant des lustres. Ce rendez vous prit place sur un planète très éloignée, dans une autre galaxie, une planète qui abriterait des siècles plus tard la Grande Bibliothèque, Haarchlom. Devant le danger que représentait l'expansion des territoires de l'Empereur, dans un élan de fraternité retrouvée, les quatre grandes races décidèrent de s'unirent en une alliance contre Tezh'rourk et d'essayer à tout prix d'arrêter sa folie sanguinaire et destructrice. Cette alliance, qui existe encore de nos jours, prit le nom de… »

Il contempla fixement tout le monde, et acheva :

« Tau'ri »

Une autre partie du voile fut levée, et la plupart des personnes de l'auditoire commençaient à assembler le puzzle dans leur esprit. Thor reprit :

« Il va de soi que tant de forces et de technologies réunies et mises au service de la même cause causèrent à L'Empereur quelques soucis. La guerre entre les quatre grandes races s'achevait au profit d'une autre pour la libération de cette galaxie. Cependant, les Asgards ne révélèrent pas à leurs nouveaux alliés qu'ils étaient à l'origine de l'apparition de ceux qu'ils allaient combattre »

Hammond se tourna vers Seffarak :

« Mais où étiez vous pendant ce temps là ?

- Aux côtés des Asgards »

Thor expliqua :

« Seffarak se rangea de notre côté, mais il ne prit jamais part à la bataille, jusqu'à ce que l'on découvre qu'il pouvait anéantir Tezh'rourk

- Comment cela ?

- Pour une raison inconnue, le sang des hôtes des larves jumelles s'il est mélangé provoque la mort des deux symbiotes »

Seffarak fit :

« Je le sais depuis toujours, et j'ai accepté que mon destin soit d'être sacrifié pour que le monde soit libre »

Un petit silence ponctua cette déclaration, avant que le Asgard ne poursuive :

« Nous y reviendrons. La Tau'ri engagea donc un combat très long contre Tezh'rourk. Sur Terre, un continent quasiment inhabité devint la nation de l'alliance, une lande où cohabitaient pacifiquement Anciens, Asgards, Furlings et Noxs, une nouvelle nation fraternelle dévouée toute entière à la destruction de Tezh'rourk. Pendant que nous luttions contre lui, son pouvoir s'effritait au sein même de son royaume, et certains Goa'ulds s'allièrent en secret pour tenter de renverser L'Empereur. Le plus combatif d'entre eux fut Râ. Il failli presque réussir à renverser Tezh'rourk, mais fut persécuté et torturé par ce dernier, avant de pouvoir s'échapper et venir trouver refuge sur Terre »

Jack haussa les sourcils.

« Trouver refuge ? Comment cela trouver refuge ?

- Râ s'est présenté comme un sympathisant de la cause Tau'ri, prêt à tout pour nous aider à renverser l'Empereur. Il va de soi que nous ne l'avons pas cru vraiment : c'était un Goa'uld. Mais il était seul, et très nettement plus faible que L'Empereur. Aussi nous avons cru ne pas prendre de risque. Nous ne savions pas que, bien qu'en fuite, Râ avait gardé contact avec d'autres Goa'uld, ceux qui deviendraient plus tard les Grands Maîtres, et qu'en secret, avec notre aide involontaire, il se préparait à devenir le nouveau chef de l'Empire qu'il partagerait avec ses congénères. Un plan fut élaboré pour détruire définitivement Tezh'rourk. Râ en faisait partie, mais il ne fut jamais mis au courant du secret de Seffarak, et encore moins de l'origine des Goa'ulds. Ce plan consistait en une attaque massive de son monde de résidence, en espérant le tuer, afin de pouvoir placer Râ, sous contrôle Tau'ri, à la tête du nouvel empire. Il fallu le mettre à exécution neuf fois avant de pouvoir renverser L'Empereur »

Thor s'interrompit un court instant avant de reprendre.

« Durant tout ce temps, La Tau'ri a cherché d'autres moyens de contrer Tezh'rourk : mon peuple mis au point un virus, spécifiquement dirigé contre les gènes Goa'uld, le LRF 5.4, mais il ne fut jamais utilisé jusqu'à ces derniers temps où nous avons appris que L'Empereur l'avait répandu à travers la galaxie pour être sur de demeurer l'unique de sa race »

Janet s'enquit :

« Un virus ? Est-il dangereux pour les Humains ?

- Non, Dr Frasier. Il n'agit que sur les Goa'ulds, mais Tezh'rourk s'est immunisé contre. Il a trop besoin des Humains pour l'admirer : il ne prendrait pas le risque de les tuer tous. Quoi qu'il en soit, nous étions tous engagés sur tellement de recherches que nous avons fait progresser nos peuples à une vitesse extraordinaire. Les Anciens découvrirent, par exemple, les propriétés du naquada à cette époque, et l'ébauche d'un système de transport basé sur deux portails reliés par un vortex dans l'hyperespace naquit. Quelques jours avant l'attaque contre Tezh'rourk, celle qui allait réussir, nous découvrîmes la supercherie de Râ. Plutôt que de le confondre, nous décidâmes de le mettre face à son propre piège et ainsi garder tous pouvoirs sur lui. La Tau'ri rassembla tous ceux à qui Râ avait promis un morceau de L'Empire de Tezh'rourk, et lorsqu'il fut vaincu, força Râ à partager l'Empire entre tous »

Jack demanda :

« Mais votre plan n'a pas réussi puisqu'il est toujours vivant !

- Notre erreur a été de faire confiance à Râ qui nous a assuré l'avoir tué, alors qu'Arik m'a appris récemment qu'il n'avait fait que le conserver comme relique vivante, trop fier de pouvoir contempler chaque jour celui qui se prétendait si fort et qu'il avait vaincu

- Mais… ? Qui l'a libéré ?

- Alors qu'il était dans « les bagages » de Râ et que ce dernier visitait une de ses planètes, un groupe d'humains vint par le shaapaï et renversa le faux dieu en le tuant. Dans sa fuite, avant de mourir, Râ n'avait pas pris la peine de le récupérer. Il fut libéré par une des habitantes de cette planète »

Sam et Jack se regardèrent, blêmissant, avant de jeter un œil à Daniel qui partagea leur trouble. Thor poursuivit :

« Je parle d'Abydos, oui… Et ne vous martyrisez pas : ce n'est pas de votre faute »

Le Asgard continua à raconter son récit :

« Une fois Tezh'rourk renversé, et mort aux yeux de la Tau'ri, la galaxie retrouva un semblant d'équilibre. Les quatre grandes races retournèrent administrer leurs mondes, en paix avec leurs voisins, et les Goa'ulds ne manifestèrent pas d'hostilité flagrante. Ce que nous ne savions pas, c'est que Râ ruminait une vengeance terrible contre nous. Quelques temps après la victoire sur L'Empereur, je parle de dizaines de siècles, Râ détourna une météorite sur la Terre et la fit s'écraser sur le continent Tau'ri, qui fut totalement détruit et engloutit dans les flots de l'Océan Atlantique »

Sam marqua sa surprise :

« Vous êtes en train de parler de L'Atlantide ?

- C'est exact, Major Carter. Cet ancien mythe terrien est issu de cet événement dramatique qui causa la mort de millions de personnes. Râ ne souhaitait qu'une chose : s'emparer de la Terre, réussir là où Tezh'rourk avait échoué. Ce qu'il fit… »

Jack fut surpris à son tour :

« Comment s'est-il emparé de la Terre ?

- Parce que nous sommes partis. A la suite de ce cataclysme, la Tau'ri décida de s'exiler en abandonnant cette planète où elle venait de tout perdre. Nous ne pensions pas que Râ viendrait la coloniser : dans notre vision des choses, il venait de se venger du tour que nous lui avions joué en le forçant à partager les restes de L'Empire de Tezh'rourk. De plus, comme je vous l'ai dit, depuis la fin de la lutte avec L'Empereur, chaque nation membre de la Tau'ri était retournée à ses préoccupations : les Asgards reconstruisaient leurs mondes, les Furlings et les Noxs se concentraient sur leurs propres planètes, et les Anciens venaient de décider d'être un peuple nomade qui installerait la porte des étoiles à travers l'Univers. Plus rien, sinon d'affectif, ne nous reliait les uns aux autres, et bien que nous n'oublierions jamais cette planète qui pour nous symbolisait l'union unique des différences pour lutter contre un fléau commun, nous la quittâmes tous »

Hammond demanda :

« Il n'y eut aucun survivant ?

- Si, des survivants à la chute de la météorite restèrent sur la Terre. Ceux furent malheureusement les premières victimes de Râ, avant d' être les premiers à s'en libérer un jour

- Mais que sont-ils devenus ?

- Général Hammond… Pourquoi croyez-vous qu'à travers la galaxie on vous appelle encore La Tau'ri ? »

Une stupeur générale s'imprima sur tous les visages. Thor conclu :

« Vous, les Humains d'aujourd'hui, êtes les descendants des Anciens, des Asgards, des Furlings et des Noxs qui jadis habitèrent la Terre »

Jack se tourna vers Daniel :

« Mais… et vous ? Qu'êtes vous devenu ensuite et comment diable êtes vous resté sur Terre, Seffarak ? »

Le Tok'ra prit la parole :

« Avant de quitter la Terre, la Tau'ri décida la construction d'Haarchlom et de laisser également un arrière poste sur cette planète, un pour chaque nation membre de l'alliance. Les Anciens choisirent l'île d'Ys, les Asgards s'installèrent dans les territoires nordiques de l'Europe, les Furlings allèrent en Amérique Centrale et les Noxs atterrirent sur l'île de Pâques. Je sais maintenant que par la suite, personne ne fut mis au courant de la création des Goa'ulds par les Asgards, sauf Arik et moi même »

Jack le questionna :

« Qui vous l'a dit ?

- Thor. C'est lui qui nous l'a appris. Cette nouvelle apportait un éclairage nouveau sur ma condition : sachant cela, je devenais un danger pour toute la nation asgarde qui elle aussi ignorait l'origine des Goa'ulds. L'Ordre de la Préservation venait d'être créé, chargé de dissimuler la vérité au peuple. Il ne me restait plus qu'à me cacher

- Mais pourquoi ? Tezh'rourk n'était-il pas mort ? Même à vos yeux ?

- Non, pas à mes yeux… Je… je sentais sa présence sans pouvoir me l'expliquer. Je savais donc qu'il reviendrait. Alors, avec l'aide d'Arik et de Thor, j'ai d'abord cherché et trouvé une planète apte à accueillir mes compagnons Tok'ra, où je leur ai préparé un futur loin des Asgards, puis je me suis construit un lieu où je pourrais attendre en stase le retour de Tezh'rourk, et le combattre si besoin. Une Ancienne fut désignée pour être ma gardienne, traversant les âges en se régénérant. Lorsque Synthia su que Tezh'rourk était revenu, elle me réveilla pour me le dire, mais m'appris aussi que les Terriens et les Asgards étaient en contact. Ce qui signifiait que j'étais toujours potentiellement en danger. Elle a donc accepté de fusionner avec moi. Ensuite, nous avons fabriqué un faux symbiote pour leurrer les Asgards, et elle a inventé une histoire comme quoi elle ne pouvait pas me recevoir. Elle n'a pas eu de chance… Et me voilà aujourd'hui parmi vous, dans le corps de votre ami Daniel qui a bien voulu accepter d'être mon nouvel hôte »

Thor reprit :

« Râ découvrit les arrières postes, sauf celui des Anciens heureusement, et il les détruisit. Seffarak traversa les époques sans être inquiété »

Seffarak se tourna vers Thor :

« Comment Tezh'rourk a-t-il su pour ses origines ?

- Paradoxalement, bien que personne ne doive savoir, l'information fut mise en mémoire à Haarchlom de façon cachée. Je pense que lorsqu'il s'est rendu là-bas, il a su décoder la sécurité et donc découvrir la vérité »

Un silence de cathédrale se fit, avant que Thor ne regarde tout le monde :

« Voilà. Vous connaissez maintenant toute la vérité. Chacun d'entre vous comprend peut-être mieux pourquoi tout ceci est arrivé, et pourquoi nous en sommes là aujourd'hui »

Jack leva la main :

« Colonel O'Neill ?

- Je ne voudrais pas avoir l'air… euh… d'en rajouter, mais qu'allons nous finalement faire contre Tezh'rourk ? »


	16. Chapter 16

Dans son palais, Tezh'rourk tentait de contrôler la colère qui l'envahissait, mais cela lui était extrêmement difficile. Il maudissait les Anciens avec une telle haine désormais qu'il en devenait encore plus fou. Comment avaient-ils osé l'empêcher de s'emparer de la Terre ? Lui seul avait le droit de régner sur la galaxie. Lui seul ! Il n'en serait pas autrement…

Il lui fallait réfléchir, et vite, au moyen d'anéantir une bonne fois pour toute ceux qui lui barrait la route.

0000000000

Arik répondit à O'Neill :

« Technologiquement parlant, mon vaisseau peut le détruire en quelques fractions de secondes

- Et bien allons-y alors !

- Savez-vous où il est, colonel ? »

Jack eut un hoquet, mais ne répondit rien.

0000000000

La flotte de l'Empereur orbitait pour moitié autour de la lune satellite du monde où il avait élu domicile. L'autre moitié, ainsi que tout son armée, se trouvaient au sol pour des réparations, et du repos. Tezh'rourk observait tout cela sur les images du système de surveillance. Et il confrontait, comparait, analysait et mettait en perspective toutes les données que son esprit tournait et retournait sans cesse… Il revoyait la scène : le vaisseau ancien apparaissant et détruisant de ce ridicule rayon vert un de ses navires amiraux. Comment lutter contre une telle technologie ? S'ils l'attaquaient, ils le réduiraient en morceaux en quelques instants… Sa haine des Anciens augmenta un peu plus. Ce peuple avait toujours été et serait toujours le plus fort, le plus en avance, le plus… Le Plus. Cette idée lui était insupportable. Lui seul aurait du avoir le pouvoir, lui seul devait être le maître de cette galaxie, lui seul. Personne n'aurait cette partie de l'Univers à ses ordres à part lui.

Soudainement, une pensée lui traversa l'esprit, comme un éclair de clairvoyance. Il se rendit compte d'une chose, d'un fait incontournable et totalement évident. Tezh'rourk s'aperçut qu'il avait déjà réfléchit à ce qui se présentait à son esprit en cet instant, mais sans jamais lui accorder l'attention qu'il y mettait immédiatement. Une solution, peut-être la solution, venait de prendre forme dans sa tête. Elle ne lui garantissait pas l'obtention de ce qu'il voulait, mais un échappatoire certain, avant d'accéder enfin à ce qui lui revenait de droit. Il pressa une touche en dessous de l'écran où défilait toujours les images de sa flotte, et une voix fit :

« Altesse ?

- Faites préparer ma navette personnelle

- Bien, Altesse »

L'Empereur sourit.

0000000000

Arik déclara :

« Les Anciens ont une solution à vous soumettre, à vous, les Humains »

Hammond le fixa, l'invitant à poursuivre en lui demandant :

« A propos de Tezh'rourk ?

- A propos de votre avenir

- Nous vous écoutons, Arik

- Mon vaisseau peut rester ici en orbite terrestre jusqu'à ce que la planète soit redevenue viable, débarrassée de toute toxicité du à l'attaque de Tezh'rourk

- Et vous estimez cette période à combien de mois ?

- Malheureusement, à la vue des armes chimiques qu'il à utilisé, il faudra certainement des siècles avant que la Terre puisse de nouveau accueillir la vie »

Sam cria :

« Des siècles ? Mais qu'allons nous devenir entre temps ? »

Arik se tourna vers elle :

« J'ai également une solution pour cela. Ce vaisseau est en fait le moyen qui nous permet de déplacer notre civilisation de galaxie en galaxie. Bien qu'il soit une sorte de gigantesque cité spatiale où vivent les Anciens, c'est aussi un module d'hibernation immense où dorment environ dix millions de mes compatriotes

- Vous nous proposez de nous mettre en stase le temps que la Terre redevienne habitable ?

- Oui. Il reste des millions de places disponibles. Mais vous pourrez choisir entre accepter cette solution, ou bien, par exemple, aider Seffarak à se constituer un peuple avec toutes les larves Tok'ra en attente d'un hôte. Il vous reste aussi l'option de vous rendre par le shaapaï sur un monde non hostile et d'y finir votre vie. Nous ne vous forcerons à rien, vous avez le droit de refuser notre hospitalité »

Les rescapés de la Terre se regardèrent les uns les autres. Hammond fit :

« Je pense que les Humains décideront chacun de leur avenir une fois qu'ils seront informé des options. Je vous remercie en tout cas de ces propositions

- Si nous pouvons vous aider, c'est avec joie. Vous êtes quelque part mes enfants, et je ne saurais repartir sans vous savoir en sécurité

- C'est un geste très honorable, Arik. Pardonnez moi d'insister sur cet autre point, mais qu'allons nous faire pour empêcher Tezh'rourk de nuire à nouveau ? »

Thor prit la parole :

« Je pense qu'il nous faut nous rendre dans le système solaire où il vit, où il a du se réfugier à mon avis, et le détruire. Nous n'aurons ainsi plus de raisons de nous inquiéter pour le futur »

Jack s'exclama :

« Proposition acceptée à l'unanimité ! En route !

- Colonel O'Neill, prenons le temps de réfléchir d'abord, voulez-vous ? »

Un conseil de guerre de la nouvelle Tau'ri se réunit alors. Toute la situation fut analysée longuement, et un plan d'attaque élaboré contre Tezh'rourk. Une décision politique fut également prise ce jour, du fait de la présence de Seffarak : celle de joindre à l'alliance retrouvée la nation Tok'ra.

0000000000

Quittant l'orbite de sa planète, Tezh'rourk s'éloigna en direction de l'astre solaire de son système planétaire. A une certaine distance, il largua le missile qui était accroché sous son vaisseau, et après un crochet rapide vers la gauche, il enclencha l'hyper espace et disparu dans l'Univers.

Le missile, attiré par l'attraction solaire, fonça à toute vitesse vers l'astre, où il explosa dans les premières couches brûlantes de l'atmosphère. Une réaction en chaîne implacable se mit en route alors : la couronne solaire se fractura un instant, avant que le soleil lui même ne se mette à enfler à une vitesse démesurée. La minute suivante, l'expansion de l'astre était telle qu'elle consumait déjà la planète ou l'Empereur avait bâti son palais. Ce monde fut vaporisé instantanément. Atteignant son amplitude maximum, le soleil explosa, pulvérisant le système solaire de Tezh'rourk.

Dans son vaisseau, l'Empereur n'eut aucune pensée pour ses hommes.

0000000000

Dans l'hyperespace, l'immense vaisseau ancien se préparait à revenir en mode de navigation normale lorsque les alarmes retentirent. Dans le poste de commandement, une vaste pièce circulaire où les Humains, les Asgards et les Tok'ra se tenaient en compagnie d'Arik, une petite inquiétude se fit sentir. Le Guide des Anciens demanda à son navigateur :

« Que se passe-t-il ? »

Le navigateur observa ses écrans, puis répondit :

« La zone de sortie d'hyper espace est instable

- Instable ? Précisez !

- Des radiations en énorme quantité, un champ gravitationnel dépolarisé, une température hyper élevée »

Arik se tourna vers Thor et lui fit :

« Tu penses qu'il aurait… ? »

Thor hocha la tête.

« C'est possible. Il est fou, acculé et fou. Cela ressemble à un acte désespéré, mais peut-être aussi calculé, pour couvrir sa fuite »

Jack s'agenouilla près de Thor.

« Je peux savoir ce qu'il se passe ? »

Le Asgard se tourna vers lui :

« Il semble que Tezh'rourk ait transformé le soleil de son système en nova de façon à tout détruire derrière lui

- Derrière lui ? Vous pensez qu'il a fui ?

- Oui. Il réalise que face à la puissance des Anciens il ne peut rien, mais il ne renoncera pas à ses desseins. Il ne renoncera jamais

- Mais où est-il allé ? »

Arik reprit la parole :

« Il existe un moyen de le savoir. Navigateur ?

- Commandant ?

- Mettez nous en limite de zone, trajectoire circulaire, et scannez toute signature d'entrée en hyperespace

- Bien Commandant ! »

L'Ancien se tourna vers ceux qui étaient à ses côtés.

« Nous allons rechercher dans quelle direction il a put partir »

Peu a près, sur un écran virtuel, une image de l'espace se forma, bientôt zébrée de traits. Sam remarqua :

« Il y a beaucoup de vaisseaux qui ont voyagé dans ce secteur. Comment le retrouver ? »

Un des traits se mit à clignoter, alors que la voix du navigateur disait :

« Voici la plus récente signature, Commandant. Il s'agirait d'une navette de transport. Estimation de la trajectoire : secteur T1 »

Arik prit un air effaré. Thor le vit et lui demanda :

« Que se passe-t-il, mon ami ?

- T1 est le nom de la zone de l'espace où se situe La Terre »

Hammond intervint :

« Il retourne sur Terre ? Avec une simple navette ? Mais pourquoi faire ? »

Arik se tourna vers Daniel.

« Seffarak ? »

Daniel eut un flamboiement dans les yeux et sa voix se fit très grave.

« Oui, Arik ?

- La porte était-elle toujours sur Ys ? »

Le Tok'ra hocha la tête. Le Général les observa se parler, puis il demanda à l'Ancien :

« La porte ? La porte des étoiles ? Il y a une autre porte des étoiles dans l'arrière poste ancien ?

- Oui, Général. Mais c'est une porte un peu particulière

- Comment cela particulière ?

- Elle permet de voyager… ailleurs

- Ailleurs ? »

Arik se tourna vers le navigateur :

« Navigateur ! Direction secteur T1 à pleine vitesse !

- A vos ordres ! »

L'Ancien reporta son regard sur Hammond et sur tous les autres. Il expliqua :

« Il y avait un shaapaï un peu différent des autres dans la ville d'Ys. C'est le seul de ce type dans cette galaxie, alors que nous en avons installé d'autres ailleurs

- Qu'entendez vous par différent ?

- Il permet de voyager dans d'autres dimensions »

Un silence se fit, rompu par Sam peu après :

« Tezh'rourk va changer de dimension ? Quel intérêt ?

- Cela lui permettra d'accéder à un univers alternatif, une autre version de cette dimension, où il pourra faire ce qu'il voudra, être le Maître Absolu s'il le désire et… »

Jack termina la phrase :

« Et revenir ici, armé comme jamais, pour se venger et prendre enfin ce qu'il croit être à lui »

Arik hocha la tête, et ajouta :

« Sauf si nous détruisons ce shaapaï »

0000000000

La navette de l'Empereur orbitait autour de la Terre dévastée. L'ordinateur de bord maintenait seul le cap : il n'y avait plus personne à bord.

0000000000

Le vaisseau ancien sorti de l'hyperespace et freina sa course pour se stabiliser. Sur la passerelle, Arik, Thor, Jack, Sam et Daniel venaient de se dématérialiser. Ils se reformèrent dans le téléporteur de l'arrière poste ancien d'Ys. Sam et Jack brandirent aussitôt leurs zats, alors que Daniel courrait hors de la zone de transfert en s'engageant dans un des couloirs. Jack cria :

« Daniel ! Que faites vous bon sang ?

- Je reviens de suite ! J'ai besoin de quelque chose !

- On a pas le temps pour l'archéologie ! Demandez le donc à votre symbiote ! »

Il s'écoula quelques secondes et Daniel revint avec un bracelet qu'il passa autour de son bras droit. Celui-ci se fondit avec sa peau, avant de ré-apparaître. Il fixa ses amis et dit la voix de Seffarak se fit entendre :

« J'avais besoin de récupérer cette arme »

Jack haussa les épaules et lui répondit :

« Ok, Ok… Bon maintenant montrez nous le chemin

- La porte est par ici ! »

Ils sortirent de la salle du téléporteur et avancèrent prudemment vers le lieu où se situait le shaapaï. Après une courte marche dans un dédale de couloirs, ils virent devant eux une arche qui donnait accès à une salle où trônait en son centre une porte des étoiles. Elle était inactive. Avec précautions, ils entrèrent en passant l'arche lentement. Une forme tomba alors du ciel, et s'empara vivement de Sam, plaçant un bras de façon à la tenir par la gorge, la désarmant d'une main. Tous se mirent en position de tir, surpris, et ils virent Tezh'rourk tenir Sam en otage, sa main baguée tendue vers eux. Il leur cria :

« Un geste malheureux et je la tue ! »

Un moment de total silence se fit, avant que l'Empereur ne ricane :

« Bien ! Je vois que vous n'êtes finalement pas si bête »

Jack lui cria :

« Lâchez la !

- Et perdre mon ascendant sur toi ? Tu n'y crois pas, quand même ? »

Tezh'rourk observa Daniel et lui fit :

« Comme on se retrouve, mon frère. Tu es venu pour le mélange des sangs ? Je suis désolé de te décevoir, mais ce ne sera pas aujourd'hui encore !

- Tu n'as aucune chance de t'en aller, Tezh'rourk ! Abandonne !

- Oh que si je vais m'en aller ! Et tu vas toi même m'ouvrir le shaapaï ! Maintenant ! »

Ils se toisèrent, mais Seffarak ne fit rien. L'Empereur resserra son étreinte autour du cou de Sam, qui gémit.

« Ouvre moi la porte, Seffarak !

- Non ! »

Dans l'esprit du Tok'ra, la voix d'Arik résonna :

_« Seffarak… Laisse le partir… Renonce à l'idée du sacrifice… S'il franchit la porte et que nous la détruisons, il ne pourra pas revenir… Jamais… Laisse le partir… »_

Après un instant, avec rage, Seffarak leva le bras droit en direction du shaapaï en prononçant ses mots :

« Tarch loksen kraa ! Solmeerch loj rhem!»

Son bracelet se mit à irradier, et la porte des étoiles se mit en mouvement. L'anneau des symboles se mit à tourner et le premier chevron s'enclencha. Tous se regardaient avec une méfiance flagrante au fond de leurs yeux. Les chevrons s'enclenchaient les uns derrière les autres : le troisième, le quatrième… Lorsque la porte valida le septième chevron, elle continua à tourner jusqu'à ce qu'un huitième s'enclenche.

Et là, il se produisit quelque chose que les humains n'avaient jamais vu : le neuvième chevron du shaapaï s'enclencha. L'anneau des symboles s'arrêta et se mit ensuite à tourner en sens inverse, avant que la porte ne s'ouvre comme d'habitude, sauf que le vortex qui apparut était d'une couleur blanche luminescente. Tezh'rourk attendit la stabilisation du passage, puis il recula vers la porte en serrant toujours Sam contre lui. Montant les marches donnant accès à la porte à reculons, il s'arrêta un fois devant le vortex. Jack lui hurla :

« Laissez la partir !

- Je pourrais l'emmener avec moi, Humain

- Faites cela et je vous poursuivrait jusqu'à ce que je puisse vous étrangler de mes mains !

- Pauvre idiot ! »

L'Empereur poussa alors Sam en avant de lui, la déséquilibrant dans l'escalier. Il leva sa main, sa bague brilla. Le Major Carter fut projetée en avant, désarticulée par la puissance que Tezh'rourk mis dans son tir, puis vola littéralement avant de s'écraser contre le mur d'en face, qu'elle heurta, rebondissant dessus, puis tombant sur le sol. Cela se passa si vite que personne n'eut le temps de réagir. Jack se mit à hurler le plus long « Non ! » de toute sa vie et il se rua vers Tezh'rourk tellement vite que l'Empereur n'eut aucun geste pour l'arrêter. Dans l'esprit du Goa'uld, personne n'oserait jamais le toucher, ce qui fit qu'il n'esquissa pas le moindre mouvement pour stopper Jack. Ils entrèrent en collision, violemment, et l'élan de Jack les fit tous les deux basculer dans le vortex, alors qu'une incrédulité effrayante se lisant dans les yeux de Tezh'rourk.

La porte se referma.

Une surprise ahurissante parcourut les trois personnes qui restèrent aréactives devant la porte. Ce n'est que lorsque celle-ci se remit en mouvement que Seffarak se tourna vers Arik et Thor en criant :

« Il faut partir ! Vite ! »

Arik le dévisagea :

« Pourquoi cela ?

- J'ai activé l'autodestruction du shaapaï en l'ouvrant tout à l'heure pour Tezh'rourk ! La porte va recevoir son code premier !»

Thor s'approcha du Major Carter, l'examina, et regarda ses amis.

« Elle est morte »

Sur cette triste constatation, ils coururent au téléporteur.

0000000000

[Un peu plus de sept cent ans plus tard]

La Tau'ri était en liesse. En ce jour de fête, elle célébrait le retour de ses habitants sur le sol de la Terre. Une nouvelle terre, une terre paradisiaque, une terre de paix.

Grâce à l'aide des Anciens, un nouveau monde venait de voir le jour et un avenir radieux s'annonçait pour les futures générations qui seraient issues de la nouvelle vie qui se répandait partout à la surface de ce monde ressuscité.

Sur l'immense agora de la nouvelle capitale terrestre, une foule dense, multiraciale, se pressait pour découvrir en haut des marches qui menaient au Palais de la Nation le nouveau gouvernement de la Chancellerie Tau'ri.

Les Anciens avaient élu Haliu comme représentante, une jeune compatriote récemment sortie d'hibernation, mais qui avait mis une énergie hors du commun à la reconstruction d'un monde qu'elle voulait être le meilleur pour les siens.

Thor, le Asgard, éternel gardien du savoir, faisait partie de ce premier gouvernement de « l'Après », représentant lui la nation asgarde.

Un Nox, Herlinn, avait accepté la charge de représentant de sa nation au sein de la nouvelle équipe dirigeante.

Une descendante de Sessneff Siss, nommée Tanidra, prenait part à cette nouvelle vie politique en tant que représentante des Furlings.

Seffarak, le Premier Tok'ra, inséparable ami de Thor, représentant de son peuple et de la race humaine, endossait quant à lui le rôle de Chancelier.

Ce fut lui qui s'avança vers la foule, et pris la parole :

« Mes amis ! Réjouissons nous ! En ce jour particulier, où nous pensons à ce que le Passé nous a donné pour que nous en arrivions là, l'Univers voit la renaissance d'une de ses plus grandes nation ! La Tau'ri n'a jamais cessé de vivre, la Tau'ri vivra ! »

Une clameur gigantesque monta de la foule, un mélange de cris de joie et de bravos. Seffarak calma l'assemblée avec des mouvements de mains, et lorsque le silence fut revenu, il fit simplement :

« Soyez les bienvenus… chez vous ! »

La foule explosa de joie.

0000000000

Dans une galaxie très très éloignée de celle contenant la Terre, un shaapaï venait de s'activer. Devant le vortex ouvert, des hommes se tenaient agenouillés et dans l'attente de l'arrivée de leur Maître. L'instant d'après, ce dernier traversa la porte des étoiles qui se referma derrière lui. Une silhouette en toge, dont le visage disparaissait sous une capuche, descendit les marches donnant accès à la porte et s'immobilisa. Un des homme s'avança, s'agenouilla de nouveau devant l'arrivant, et lui fit :

« Empereur Tezh'rourk, sois le bienvenu dans ton royaume »

Le Goa'uld leva les mains et se saisit des bords de sa capuche, qu'il abaissa sur ses épaules.

Le visage de Jack se retrouva à la lumière.

**FIN**


End file.
